Predator Evil 4
by Jiece18
Summary: A Predator lands in Europe hoping to that The Las Plagas would provide a more stable prey than the Aliens had been over the past years. He follows Leon as searches for the perfect chance to gain the Las Plagas for his race and maybe gain a few trophies
1. Chapter 1

-1A woman's voice. "Here's what I know so far... Osmund Saddler's cult is known as the "Los Illuminados." They resurrected some sort of parasitic organism they call "Las Plagas". That's all my organization knows for sure. Though Saddler's cultic activities seem worthy of an investigation, the Salazar family, castellans for generations, possessed the ability to control Las Plagas. The organization's hypothesis is that a unique frequency of sonic waves, sensed only by the parasite, is used to control them. The same principal used in dog whistles... This was inferred through the analysis of a tissue sample we retrieved. The tissue contained an organ presumably used for sensing sound waves. I've seen cult members carrying ceremonial rods, and I wonder if they emit these sounds. Of course, this is purely theoretical. The organization needs samples of the parasite to confirm or disprove these theories. That is the main objective of my mission, and the only way to prove my loyalty to the organization. The opening moves in this chess game have been played. There's no turning back now…"

* * *

The intercepted signal cut out and the listener shut off the communication system. For a week, the listener had intercepted information and reports about this cult in Europe. Ever since the destruction of Raccoon city, the listener had devoted himself to finding out more about it. He figured he had finally found something worth investigating in person. He pushed himself up from the dark metal console and walked out a sliding door. The corridor was dark and the listener footsteps echoed through out it. Normally a crew of three or four would be aboard, but this wasn't a regular hunt. He passed a large wall with numerous skulls mounted on it. He paused long enough to glance at it. He had passed up several opportunities over the past six years to expand on his collection and gain more honor. Many of his own kind mocked him for the endeavor he had undertaken. Only the oldest of the elders had found his work worth pursuing. Soft Meat was worthy prey only in certain circumstances. Hard Meat was always worthy with their sharp claws and acidic blood. However they were proving a problem to use for simple hunts for novices as dangerous methods had to be taken to produce prey. This T-Virus he had heard about and the rumored mutations it caused would allow his race to make worthy pray without the problems of controlling Hard Meat. A simple vile could make more worthy prey than several canisters of the egg implanters. The listener walked over to a wall and pressed a hidden button on the black wall. It slid back and reveled a large rack of weapons. He put on black armor on his massive body. Slid several small disks into his bandoleer. A large back piece snapped into place on his back and he added a large metal rod to a holster in the back. Two wrist gauntlets all but completed his arsenal. The last item was a large helmet that he clamped over his face. He roared as he readied himself for the hunt he had missed. He felt a slight vibration as his ship landed. He headed to the door and vanished into a shimmer of light as it opened. In front of him was a large wooded area. The hunt had begun.

* * *

The weather was colder than the hunter would have preferred, but he needed to gather the information that was needed while the humans were distracted with one another. The hunter lifted up his right left wrist and lifted the armor cover of the computer panel. The heating elements in his armor were functioning normally. He could move about the cold without it, but he needed his focus completely on the hunt. And having his body slow because of the cold was not an option at the moment. He shut the cover and continued. He stopped when he heard the sound of a combustion engine. He swung around and looked through the trees. The cold temperatures aloud his thermal vision to make out the vehicle's heat signature clearly. He leapt up and landed on a sturdy tree. The vehicle stopped and a human male stepped out. He wondered over to a tree and began to urinate. The hunter clicked a small switch in his helmet and his verbal recorder activated. He focused it onto the human relieving himself.

"Ah, it's freezing. So cold all of a sudden." He looked around as he zipped his pants up. "Ah, must be my imagination." He walked back to the vehicle and got in. "Sorry it took so long." The vehicle continued its path.

The hunter contemplated this. These humans were an unknown equation in the hunt. He decided to follow them as the entered the territory of the cult. Maybe they would allow him to observe the mutation prosperities of these Las Plagas! Then he would search for a connection to the T-Virus. He followed. The vehicle rumbled across a bridge and stopped just after it crossed. The hunter charged across the bridge. Despite his weight and speed, the bridge barely moved because of his movements. He leapt into the surrounding trees and activated his recorder.

"Just up ahead is the village."

"I'll go and have a look around." A man in a leather jacket got out of the car.

The hunter changed his vision mode. He detected a small caliber handgun in a holster under the jacket. Plus one steel combat knife. Not an impressive arsenal by any standard. The human was in peek physical condition for his species. Decent prey if the hunter kept to bladed weapons.

"We'll stay and watch the car. Don't want to get any parking tickets." The two other men in the vehicle gave off tell tale signs of fear in the chemical responses.

"Right, parking tickets." The man with the jacket walked towards a house that was nearby.

"Good luck." The man in the car's voice was of a mocking tone.

The hunter judged the two humans in the vehicle not worth any effort and followed the man walking to the house. The human was cautious as he approached the old two story house. The hunter kept to the woods and followed quietly. The man stepped into the house. The hunter's scanners told him the wooden floor of the house would work against his attempts at stealth. He spotted a pair of windows on the side of the house. He crept up and looked through them. The human walked up to another one who was looking at a fire in the fireplace. The other human looked sickly. The hunter changed his visor to an x-ray mode. A scan of the human's chest cavity showed a small organism cradled in the ribcage next to the heart. The hunter had to force himself not to express any sound of joy. He had found what he was hunting. He just had to capture it. The human he had followed tried to speak to the other. The hunter waited to listen.

"Ah, excuse me. Sir?" The man in the jacket pulled out a photo of a girl. "I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph?" The infected man simply mumbled in another language. The man with the photo sighed and returned the photo to his jacket."Sorry to have bothered you." The man turned to leave. The infected one grabbed a large axe from the wall. The man in the jacket spun around and pulled his gun. "Freeze." The infected one didn't stop. "I said freeze!" The infected man started to swing. The handgun fired and the man with the axe dropped.

The hunter cursed himself and the man for the death of the specimen. He was about to attack the man with the gun, but a loud motor sound filled the area. A truck drove past the house and crashed into the car with the two other humans. Both fell over the edge of the cliff and into the river. Three men approached the house. The hunter quickly scanned them and found each one with an organism. The hunter's anger vanished as he soon realized there were plenty of specimens to gather. The man with the gun exited the house and opened fire on the three. The hunter didn't bother to watch as he smashed the window and climbed into the house. The man in the gun had killed the three infected and was running to the cliff. The hunter knelt down next to the dead human. The organism was still moving, but slowly. The hunter looked around and found a small jar full of pickles. He grabbed the jar and dumped out the unneeded pickles. His right gauntlet made a small sound and twin blades shot out of them. He was quick and precise as he carved opened the human's chest. He pulled out the organism and dropped it into the jar. He filled it with blood from the human and twisted the lid on. He jumped out of the house. A quick tap on his left gauntlet and his cloaked ship flew to him and landed in a small clearing next to the cliff. He entered his ship and walked to the small lab. He dumped the jar contains into a large dish. He activated the scanners while he plugged into the ships power supply. The small amount he had used from his suit was negligible to how long he could maintain his cloak. But only a fool wouldn't take advantage of a rest during the hunt. A few extra minutes could mean victory or death. The scanners showed their findings on a small screen. The creature was dead. The sunlight that had gotten through the jar had broken down the cells of the organism. These results just strengthened the hunter's need to bring in an alive infected human. Not a hard task, but he must do it without alerting the others. The hunter unplugged and went to his weapon racks. He pulled out his spike gun. He grabbed a few lethal spikes and several tranquilizer ones. The man with the handgun would hopefully provide the distraction the hunter needed to capture his prey. He cloaked and exited his ship. The hunt was back on.


	2. Observation

The hunter moved onto the path and looked around for the human. The human was no where to be seen, but the hunter spotted a corpse of a man on top of a hill. A quick scan confirmed that the man was an infected. His organism slowly dieing. The hunter ran past and down the path. Stealth was a priority, but the hunter wanted to remain near the human with the handgun. No doubt the majority of infected would focus on him and allow the hunter his pick of prey. Normally the hunter would never dare to use such a cowardly ploy, but he needed to capture his prey alive. He ran past a small cabin and another corpse. The man with the handgun was efficient. A worthy hunt after the hunter had captured what he needed. His left gauntlet beeped as the Sat-Com in his ship intercepted a human communication and relayed it to him.

A woman's voice. "Leon. How ya holding up?"

The man with the handgun. "Bad question, Hunningan."

"Sorry to hear that...I'm sending you some information. Hope you find it useful.

"I'll take a look at it. Thanks."

The communication ended. The hunter was pleased with this new information. His worthy prey had a name. Leon! Now he would be able to properly label his trophy after he had captured it. He had barely gone any farther, when another communication was relayed to him.

A man's voice. "So I see you've managed to arrive in the village on time."

A woman's voice. "Yes, but nobody remembered to roll out my red carpet."

"The villagers are all being controlled. They automatically attack any intruders. Ring the church bell, that should quiet them down for a while."

"Hmmm... sounds like they're good obedient boys and girls."

"Unfortunately, time is not a luxury we have... Gather as much information as you can about the parasites and finish off this little tour."

The hunter was again pleased. The woman who had made the early reports was in the area. The hunter would make sure to capture and extract any information she might have about the organization that she worked for. The hunter's long time of waiting and stalking would soon pay off. He charged past another corpse with renewed vigor. He came to a large gate with an insignia on it. He simply jumped over it and landed on the path. He looked ahead and spotted the prey now known as Leon moving through the village. It wasn't long for him to be spotted and the many villagers began to pursue. The hunter spotted a large barn in front of him and he leapt on top of it. He watched as Leon entered a two story building and barricade himself in. The villagers responded by getting ladders and one very large man with a sack over his head walked out of a house and started up a chainsaw. Things were going well. The hunter bent down low and scanned the villagers. All were infected and the large man with the chainsaw's organism seemed more developed than the others. The hunter would have preferred to capture him, but too many villagers were in the way. Their threat was minimal, but he still needed to remain in the shadows. He turned from the house and spotted a trio of villagers guarding a door on the far side of the village. No others were in sight. The hunter jumped down and ran at them. The group at the two story house didn't even to bother to turn toward the sound of a large creature landing on the ground. He readied his gun and loaded three spikes. The first two were lethal, the last was the tranquilizer. His helmet linked to his gun and a small target reticule appeared on his visor. He fires all three nearly at once. The lethal two impale the first two humans through their chest cavity and pierced the organisms inside of them. Death was instant. The last spike was smaller and impacted the stomach of the third human. He started to yell, but fell over out cold. The hunter bent down and scanned the organism. The tranquilizer had little effect on it. The hunter looked around. No other humans were present. He lifted the human and threw him over his shoulders. He could call his ship to him, but he feared to arouse any suspicion. He would have to run back to his ship and pray he wasn't spotted. His cloak was more or less useless with the human on his shoulder. He heard a church bell in the distance. The sound of the crowd had stopped. He leapt onto the roof of a small building and watched as the group of humans exited the village through a door with a red insignia on it. Leon stepped out of the two story house and watched the door close.

"Where's everyone going? Bingo?"

The hunter was curious about this as well. But he had other matters at the moment. He leapt off the house and ran into the woods.

* * *

The hunter waited as his ship scanned every cell of the organism. So far, the ship only confirmed what he had already known. He resisted the urge to tare apart the sleeping human. He took out his frustration on a section of the wall. The dark metal bent under his blows. This organism, no this parasite did little but make the humans more controllable. Granted they were more resistant to injury and felt no pain, but it did little to improve the hunt. While still capable of thought, their minds were simplified. The hunter hated the thought that all of his work had been a waste. He had risked all of his honor for nothing. He was jarred out of his thoughts by another communication.

Man's voice "We have an irregularity. The researcher we hired has been discovered by the Illuminados.

The woman's voice. "You must be talking about that vaguely Spaniard... So where is he now?"

"He's been held captive in an abandoned house located in the north-east of the village. Until he recovers the sample, we can't let him die."

"You don't need to remind me."

The hunter sneered at the Sat-Com. It was no wonder the humans wanted these parasites so badly. The ability to control the masses was always a human goal. The hunter grabbed the human and dragged him outside. He tossed him to the ground. His wrist blades activated and he sliced the human's head off. A quick check of his scanners confirmed the parasite had died as well. The hunter turned back to his ship, but a bubbling sound pulled his attention back to the body. It was decomposing right before his eyes. The hunter starred at the spot where the body had decomposed and vanished. He thought there might be more to this than he originally believed. He looked into the forest. The hunt was not yet over. The human, Leon would be taken as a trophy. But maybe a little more research about this parasite would be useful before cutting his losses. Confident in his decision to press on, he cloaked and returned to the hunt.

* * *

The hunter moved through the village with all haste as he was determined to catch up with Leon. He had shifted his focus from the parasites to acquiring Leon's skull and spine. He followed the trail to a farm. The usual assortment of animals were around, but not a sign of human life. The hunter knew Leon had come through and switched his scanner to high mode. His visor scanned the area more thoroughly than normal, but it required the hunter to move his head slowly. He spotted a small heat signature in the form of a hand on a far metal gate. He ran and leapt over it. He found himself on a stone path that curved downward. He detected no humans and sprinted down it. After running down a tunnel, he came to a pair of houses. He jumped up and landed on the nearest one. The second house was further away. He froze when its door opened and a large man exited. He scanned as the warmest human the hunter had ever seen. His body temperature was closer to a tiger or similar furred beast. His height was over seven feet and from the shape of the frame, the hunter figured he was capable of great strength. He switched to his X-ray mode. The scanner couldn't penetrate the humans skin, but it did show some cell structure similar to the parasites. The hunter joy was renewed. His long time at research and waiting was seemingly proving worth while. Perhaps a mutation period was required. More information was needed. Behind the large human were two smaller ones. Each carried a man across their shoulders. The hunter didn't recognize one of them, but the other was Leon. Did the large human defeat Leon? The hunter had to find out before collecting his trophy. He turns his head and sees a woman in a red dress watching the two be carried off. She waits for a minute and runs off into the woods. She must have been the one from the organization. The hunter weighs his two options. Follow Leon or the woman. Since Leon was still one of his prey and the woman was good about transmitting information for the hunter to collect, he decided to follow Leon and see if his new theory about the parasites were correct. The hunt continued.

* * *

The two humans were dumped into a house at the edge of a large valley. The hunter found a perch on the mountain wall just above it. The chief and the two villagers left the house. The hunter decided to wait for a moment and see why the two humans had been left here instead of being killed. An infected man dragging a very large axe was approaching the house. The hunter jumped and landed on the roof. He put his helmet to the roof and activated his voice recorder.

"What, are you supposed to be a cop or something? Nah, you don't look the type." It was a man's voice with a Spanish accent.

"Maybe." It was Leon.

"Okay, Let me guess. She's the President's daughter?"

"That's too good for a guess. Want to start explaining?"

"Psychic powers. Nah, just kidding with you, amigo. I overheard one of the villagers talking something about the President's daughter in the church."

"And who might you be?"

"Me llamo Luis Sera. I used to be a cop in Madrid. Now I'm just a good-for-nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies' man."

The hunter head jerked up as he heard the man with the axe entering the house. He wasn't sure if he should stop the man, or wait to see if Leon could save himself. His answer was given to him.

Sera yelled. "Do something, cop!"

"After you! Now!"

A loud clang sound followed by something impacting the wall and then silence. The hunter ran over to the roof over the door and sees Luis Sera running out of it. The human scrambles down the cliff face at the edge of the house. The hunter nods his approval as his Sat-Com picks up a communications from the house.

"It's Leon. Sorry I couldn't get in touch sooner but I was a bit tied up."

"You're okay, right?" It was the woman, Hunnigan.

"I'm fine. There was a male civilian held captive. According to him, Ashley's in a church somewhere."

"What happened to him?"

"He managed to escape."

"Do you have a fix on the location of that church?"

"No, but apparently, there's a secret passage in the village that leads there. I'm heading back to the village."

The communication ended. The hunter decided to move on ahead and see if the large man was guarding the church. He figured Leon was strong and cleaver enough to make it there on his own. The hunter jumped and climbed up the mountain side. He turned back to see Leon talking to a man dressed in a dark hood. Next to the man was a blue flame on top of a pole. The light was giving off a strange heat signature. The hunter scanned and stored the information for later. He had other things to hunt at the moment.


	3. Prey

The hunter sprinted through the forest and jumped over a tall wooden fence. He landed on a dirt path that wound around a small graveyard and towards the church. It was about noon and the sun was high in the sky. He checked his cloaking power supply. He had used about twenty five percent of his power. Plenty of time to continue. The graveyard was empty save for some crows. The hunter moved towards the church. It was an old stone building with a metal fence around it. The hunter walked through the open gate and scanned the church with his x ray thermal vision. Three infected humans were on the ground floor. A single human was up stairs in a small room. The scanner confirmed it was a young female. This was Leon's prey. The hunter despised using helpless bait to attract his prey. But he wasn't the one who captured her, so he pushed his displeasure from his mind. The area in front of the church would be a perfect battle ground. He would lay a few traps and wait for Leon. His thought then turned to the large human who had beaten Leon. He too must be claimed. The hunter pulled a small square device from his belt and walked over to the church. He pressed it to the wall and it clamped to it. The device was keyed to Leon's pheromones and would alert him when he appeared. The hunter stood up and turned to leave. He stopped. A man in a purple robe was standing at the gate. He carried a large staff that seem to pulse as if it was alive. The hunter tried to scan him, but all he picked up was the man's impressive heat signature.

"I see you my friend!" The man in the robe held his staff out. "Well, not see you exactly. Your biorhythm is hard to miss."

The hunter was amused by this man who managed to beat his cloak. He shut it off.

The man in the robe looked over the seven foot tall creature in front of him. "I doubt you work for the American government. A private corporation maybe/"

The hunter forced down a laugh. The human thought he was a human. His armor and masked covered his non humanlike features. He had seen humans with hair similar to his. The hunter decided to let the human believe what he wanted.

"Not much of a conversationalist." The man in the hood chuckled. "Suit yourself."

The hunter heard the familiar sound of a chainsaw starting up, but in triplicate. A large man with a burlap bag over his head walked up from behind the church. He was flanked by two women with bandages around their heads. They all, wielded chainsaws.

"I'm afraid the villagers don't take to kindly to intruders. I was hoping that maybe you and I could have a little chat. I could offer you power with in our sacred religion."

Power! This human had no idea what power was. The hunter pulled the metal rod from his back. He flicked it and grew into a four foot long staff. A sharp blade popped out at the ends.

The man in the robe bowed. "As you wish!"

The trio with the chainsaws moved with speed that surprised even the hunter. He leapt back and avoided the three swings. Two large barrels sprung up from his shoulders. The barrels auto aimed and fired. A pair of blue plasma bolts fired from the barrels and impacted the two women. They were sent them flying into the far part of the fence. The man charged and brought his chainsaw down. The hunter blocked with his glaive. Sparks flew as the chainsaw tried to cut the metal weapon. The hunter brought up his metal boot and rammed it into the gut of the chainsaw man. He fell back as the hunter jumped up. The hunter spun in mid air and landed a hard kick to the side of the human's face. The head made a loud snapping sound and he fell to the ground. The hunter landed and looked up in time to see the two women stand up. Their chests were smoking from the still burning flesh. They charged. The hunter had to nod for their attempts. He gripped his glaive in one hand and pulled a disk from his bandoleer. He flung it and it several blades snapped out as it spun. It impacted the head of one of the women and nearly split it into two. She fell as the other attacked. The hunter parried the chainsaw blow and sliced into her with the glaive. He twisted the weapon and cut the woman in two at the torso. The hunter retrieved his shuriken and returned it to his bandoleer. He heard a grunting effort from behind him. He looked behind his shoulder to see the man with the chainsaw push himself up. His head hung at an odd angle. The hunter simply impaled him through the chest with his weapon. The man fell to the ground dead. The hunter glaive retracted and he returned it to his back. The human in the robe had vanished without a trace. The hunter pondered over the three corpses on the ground. Their bodies didn't instantly decompose as the others. He judged them as improved prey, but still lacking. He took samples, but nothing else. The hunter decided to head back to his ship to store the new samples and wait for Leon. The large human would have to wait. This hunt was becoming more complicated and the hunter need to prepare.

* * *

The hunter was sprinting through the woods when his Sat-Com relayed a message for Leon.

The woman, Hunnigan. "Leon. I've been able to get some new info that might help you."

Leon. "Fill me in."

"Apparently, there's a religious cult group involved. They're called the Los Illuminados."

"Los Illuminados? That's a mouthful. Anyway, I've had an unexpected run-in with the big cheese of this village."

"But you're okay, right?"

"Yeah... But he could have killed me, but he let me live... And he mentioned something about me carrying the same blood as them. Whatever that means."

""Carrying the same blood..." Hmm... Interesting…"

"Anyway, there are more important things than solving riddles right now."

"You're right. Hurry and find that church, Leon."

* * *

The hunter stopped running to think over what he had just heard. Leon had the same blood as the rest of the humans. Which meant he too had been infected with parasites. The hunter considered his options. The parasite would either reduce Leon to the same muttering legions of followers or make him a more formable prey. The hunter could strike now or wait until the parasite had mutated. The hunter decided to return to his ship and think it over more. He started to move, but stopped when a realization fell over him. The forest was all but devoid of animal sounds. It was too quiet for this time of day. The hunter looked around. His scanners didn't pick up anything, animal or otherwise. He had the feeling in the back of his neck that despite his cloak, he was being watched. But what was watching him? Why not strike now? His ship! He was being followed back to his ship. This cult leader who had found a way to pierce his cloak, may have sent someone or something to follow him. The hunter hated being stalked. He deactivated his cloak and roared a challenge to the surrounding area. A large man dropped from the trees and landed in front of the hunter a few feet away.

"So you figured it out." The man was dressed in army fatigues and a combat vest. A large scar was on his face. "So are you one of Wesker's creations?"

The hunter was silent.

"Don't talk much. I can live with that. So you going to spill who you work for or do I have to beat it out of you?"

The hunter's right wrist twisted and two blades appeared from the gauntlet.

"So you want to play." He drew a large knife from its sheath on his vest. He spun the blade with skill. "I would love to cut you to pieces." He shook his head and pulled a hand sized blue cylinder from his belt. "But I don't have the time right now. If you do work for Wesker, see you on the island." He threw the cylinder and it exploded with a bright flash of light. "Name is Krauser!

The light blinded the hunter for a minute. When he could see again, the human was gone. The hunter retracted his blades. He couldn't return to his ship and risk the humans finding out who he really was. The simple task of extracting a sample and taking his trophy was proving extremely troublesome indeed. The hunt needed to continue, but he would have to change his plans if he would succeed. His ship didn't have any life readings to betray it, so it was safe for the moment. The hunter checked his power supply. He had used twenty five percent of his power so far. A site to recharge was not in the area. He would have to wait until dark and continue then. He would save his cloaking energy until he needed it. He spotted some rocky outcroppings in the distance. He ran to them and hid out in a cave until nightfall.

* * *

The hunter was jarred out of his meditative trance by the beeping of his wrist gauntlet. His Sat-Com had picked up another communication.

"Leon. it's been 6 hours since out last transmission. I was starting to get worried."

"Don't you mean lonely? Anyway, I started to feel dizzy. And then I guess I must have lost consciousness."

"Lost consciousness? Maybe it has some connection to what the village chief was talking about...?"

"Can't say. But I'm all right now. I'm gonna continue my mission."

His sensor he had left at the church had not gone off. No doubt removed by the man in the robe. The hunter checked outside. It was night. The hunter didn't want to wait any longer. He activated his cloak and took off running at full speed.

* * *

The hunter reached the church and found the area deserted. The sky was darker than any night the hunter had seen. The hunter looked around and found a wooden ledge that snaked its way across the cliff the church was next to. He checked the integrity of the structure with his sensor before walking across it. He reached a large door. It was unlocked and he pushed it open slowly. It opened up into a large clearing. Broken rocks filled the area and three wooden shacks hugged one side. The hunter checked the shacks and found nothing. He shut his cloak off as he found the only other exit to the area. A small staircase lead down to a door and there was also another door in front of him. The hunter tried a closer scan, but no signature of Leon was available for him to pick up. He cursed himself for allowing his prey to elude him. He was about to pick a door when his Sat-Com sent him another communication.

"I've obtained an object that resembles the cult group's insignia."

"Wonderful, Leon. Head back to the church. Ashley's safety is our immediate priority."

Leon was heading back to the church. The hunter anger was replaced with joy. This area he was in would prove to be a good battle ground. He heard shouting from the area. He cloaked and walked back to the area. Several infected humans were running about. A large pair of wooden doors he hadn't bothered with had been opened. He heard loud growing coming from inside. The hunter saw a stone perch and leapt on to it. He deactivated his cloak and ducked down behind a large stone. He would wait and see what these humans were up to. The hunt would not be denied by these humans. His prey would be his and these humans would learn the price for delaying him from the hunt.


	4. Team up

The hunter didn't have to wait long as Leon appeared after about thirty minutes. During his travels, he had lost his jacket. His handgun was still in its holster, but he had found a shotgun that hung around one shoulder and he carried a small weapon that the hunter's scanners reveled as a machine pistol. Also known as a TMP. A new belt with ammo pouches and backpack completed Leon's new look. The hunter took note of the weapons and their capability. As Leon entered the area, two infected closed off the exits. Several humans pulled on ropes and tried to pull something out of the set of double doors. They lost their grip and fell over as a large creature stepped out. It measured about twenty feet tall and was roughly shaped like a hunched back human. The creature was in a rage and promptly killed every infected human in the area. The hunter ducked back to avoid the creature's gaze. It was an efficient killer and its skin had the same cells as the parasites. The hunter nodded his approval. This was what he was after. A human that had been transformed into superior prey by the parasites. The creature turned and went after Leon. Leon back flipped out of the way of the creatures huge hands. He pulled out a blue grenade from his belt and threw it. It exploded and blinded the creature with its flash of bright light. Leon took aim and drilled the creature with rapid shots from the TMP. The creature recovered from the blindness shortly and started to move again. Apparently the pain was to much for the creature and it doubled over in pain. A slit in its back opens up and a huge version of the parasite lashes out of it. Both Leon and the hunter were taken aback by the emergence of this parasite. Leon charged forward and leapt onto the creature's back. He took out his knife and began to slash into the parasite. After a few slices, the creature flings Leon off of its back and turns to attack. The hunter watched and wondered. If Leon died here, then his trophy was gone as well. Plus the parasite in his system had yet to become visible to his scanners. The hunter continued to think as Leon rolled under the creature and kept firing. A loud click from the TMP sounded that the gun was empty. With a curse, Leon flung the weapon to the ground and readied his handgun. The hunter decided that he needed Leon to find out more about what was going on. With the ability of returning to his ship not in his options, the hunter decided to do what many of his race had been told was forbidden. The loss of honor was too great. He stood up and activated the twin plasma casters on his shoulder. He hadn't much honor in the eyes of his people anyway. He took aim and fired. The twin bolts hit the creature in the back and sent it smashing into the side of the rock wall. The skin was smoldering from the hot plasma, but the creature turned to face the new threat.

Leon looked up at the hunter as it stood on the high rock ledge. "Damn!"

The creature charged and slammed into the rock, trying to knock the hunter within reach. The hunter jumped up and activated the wrist blades on both arm gauntlets. The hunter landed on the creatures back and dug the blades of his left gauntlet in to stay. The creature bellowed and the parasite was visible. The hunter roared and tore into the parasite with his free blades. The parasite oozed out orangeish blood as the creature cried out once more and fell to the ground. The hunter pulled his blades free and jumped down. Leon for his part didn't know what to make of what he had just seen. The hunter retracted his blades and waited for Leon to make the first move.

"How are you?" Leon looked over the hunter's appearances. "What are you?"

The hunter was able to speak the human's rough language, but he could only form a few words. He lifted up his left gauntlet, which got Leon to pull up his handgun. The small laser light of the weapon shined off of his chest plate.

"What are you doing?"

The hunter flipped up the armor covering and activated his voice recorder. All of the reports he had had been stored for this kind of use.

"Gather as much information about the parasites." It was the recording that the woman had gotten from Wesker.

"Really?" Leon wasn't convinced and didn't lower the weapon. "Can't speak for yourself?"

The hunter gave one nod and activated the replay again. "Not much of a conversationalist." It was the voice of the guy in the robe.

"I can buy that, but it doesn't tell me what your after. Who would want information about these parasites?"

The hunter slapped his armor with his right hand. It was an indication of him. "The President's daughter?" The recording of Leon's talk with Sera.

"Ashley!" Leon mentally kicked himself for forgetting. He had more important things to do that question a strange man that had just saved him. Leon picked up the thrown TMP and pulled an ammo clip from the backpack. "So what now?"

The hunter pointed to Leon and then towards the exit that led to the church.

"You want to help?"

The hunter nodded and pressed his gauntlet. "Continue my mission."

Leon ignored the fact that the hunter was using his own words. "My name is Leon. Yours?"

The hunter hadn't picked a name for himself. He doubted the human could even begin to pronounce his true name. He thought for a moment and decided that only one name truly fit him. "Hunter!" He spoke in a coarse voice.

"Ok, Hunter." He jammed the ammo clip into his weapon. "Then lets go save the girl."

* * *

Leon and Hunter slowly made their way across the wooden walkway. It was quiet and the only sound they could hear was the sound of the wood creaking. Hunter was slightly ahead of Leon, his three laser point targeting light was searching for enemies. Leon kept one eye on the hunter as the two moved. The armored fighter had saved him from that giant monster, but he had his doubts about his new ally. The hunter looked only slightly human with his clawed hands and pasty skin. Leon shook his head and tried to focus on the task ahead of him. The hunter didn't bother to glance back at Leon as they moved. He was sure the human would not make a move unless the hunter did something to counter his objective. The hunter decided to help save the girl and collect his trophy after. That girl would attract the infected to him and allow the hunter to gather his needed information. Hunter stopped as the pair reached the church and looked over Leon quickly. He spotted a small speck that was the parasite he had been infected with. The hunter guessed that Leon didn't have a lot of time before the parasite took hold. Leon walked to the door and pulled a large round insignia from his backpack. He placed it into the slot on the door. There was a loud clicking sound. Leon shifted the TMP to the backpack's harness and pulled out his handgun. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Hunter started to follow, but a growling sound issued from behind him. The hunter spun around and found a pack of wolves in front of him. Seven in total, the formed a semi circle around him. The hunter's shoulder plasma casters activated and each targeted a different wolf. The growling grew in intensity, they were ready to pounce. The hunter hand slowly descended to a large disk that was clipped onto his belt. Just over a foot in diameter, it sparkled with electronic light as the hunter put his fingers into the hole grips at the center. The wolves charged at him with fangs bared. The plasma casters fired as the hunter unclipped the disk and swung it around in an arch. Two of the wolves were blasted back by the plasma bolts as four others were cut down by the disk the hunter swung. The final wolf managed to land behind the hunter. It spun around and leapt at his exposed back. Hunter managed to dodge to the side and the wolf landed on the ground in front of him. This wolf was larger than the others, the alpha male of the pack. The hunter returned the disk to his belt and activated his wrist blades. The two circled each other slowly. The wolf growled deeply as it tired to find a good angle of attack. Hunter stepped carefully and set his scanners to full. He needed be attacked with his attention on the wolf. The wolf final attacked at full speed. The hunter pivoted on his foot so he leaned to the right. He brought up his right arm and sliced into the wolf with his blades. The blades ripped into the skull and brain of the wolf and it landed on the ground. The hunter watched as the wolves dissolved in the same manner as the infected humans. Hunter's Sat-Com beeped as another communication was picked up,

"It's Leon. I've succeeded in extricating my subject."

"Good work, Leon. I'll send a chopper over right away."

"What's the extraction point?"

"There's another trail that you can take to get out of the village. The chopper will pick you up beyond there."

"Got it. I'm on my way."

The hunter activated his x ray scanners and looked into the church. His battle with Leon was close at hand. As soon as they got through the village, he would take Leon's skull as his trophy and present the infected girl to the elders. Soon all the honor that the hunter had sacrificed would be restored. He watched as Leon and the girl entered the main area of the church when a very large heat source in the shape of a man appeared at the dais. It was the man in the robe.

"I'll take the girl." The man's voice came clear on the hunter's voice recorder.

"Who are you?" Leon aimed his handgun at him.

"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine...religious community."

"What do you want?"

"To demonstrate to the whole world, our astounding power, of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the President's daughter, in order too give her our power, and then send her back."

"No... Leon, I think they shot something in my neck." A deeper scan showed what the hunter already knew.

We just planted her a little...gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father." He laughs. "But before that, I thought I might bargain with the President for some...donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running."

"Faith and money will lead you nowhere, Saddler."

"Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the same gift. Oh, I truly hope you like our small, but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets. Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over your minds. Don't you think this is revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?"

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!" The hunter had to agree with Leon on that point. His people had done it thousands of years ago.

Two infected humans appeared near Leon and the girl. Leon led the girl to a small window and jumped through it. They landed in the small shed next to the church. Leon helped Ashley to her feet.

"You okay?"

Ashley shook her head. "Leon, what's going to happen to us?"

"Don't worry, we got into this mess, we can get out of it." He walked to the door and pulled on it. "Its locked!" He aimed his handgun at the lock. "Stand back incase this ricochets." Before Leon could pull the trigger. The metal door made a groaning sound. Two large hands busted holes into it and ripped the door free. Hunter was holding the door. "Thanks! Forgot my key."

Ashley fell back at the sight of the large armored creature. "What is that?"

Leon pulled her to her feet again. "Back up." The trio heard loud shouting. A large group of villagers were heading towards them. The hunter flung the door like a large discus. It slammed into the group and killed several of them. Ashley gave Leon a worried look. Leon smirked. "Very good backup." Leon took aim and opened fire on the remaining villagers. Another group moved in from the cliff walkway. Hunter pulled out his large disk. It glowed as he pressed a few small buttons on the center of it. On his visual display, small triangles appeared on the six humans approaching. He flung the disk. It flew in almost a perfect arch and cut the heads off of each human with perfection before flying back so the hunter could catch it. All but two of the humans fell to the ground. The remaining two kept walking as large organic things grew out of their severed necks. A whip like tail with a bone blade whipped around the headless bodies as they walked closer. The hunter paused at the sight of his new foes. These creatures were proving to be more interesting by the moment. At an advanced enough state, even the death of the host would stop them from coming. The hunter filed this information and charged. The tail blades flew at him at great speeds. He deflected the attacks with his disk and cut into each organism as he flew past. Orange blood flowed from the wounds as the bodies finally dropped and decompose. The hunter returned to Leon and found the group of villagers that had originally attacked gone. Leon was putting a new clip into his handgun.

"We're heading back to the village. Our ride is on the way. You need a lift?"

Hunter simply shook his head. Neither of them were going to make use of their help. He would follow Leon until they reached the village. There he would fight his prey and claim both prizes. The hunt was almost over.


	5. Honor

The journey back to the village was largely uneventful. Leon had led them down a shaft into a small tunnel. No doubt the route that Leon took to get to the church in the first place. They stopped by the man in the large coat. A large poll was standing next to him with the blue fire burning brightly on top of it. Leon talked to the man who simply gave his name out as The Merchant. Ashley stood nervously next to Leon and Hunter peered at the blue flame with every sensor he had. He wasn't sure yet, but he was guessing that this flame some how repelled the infected. Leon finished his business and signaled for them to continue. The hunter paused as The Merchant laughed.

"Like the flame do you?"

Hunter nodded and toyed with the idea of taking it.

The Merchant reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bag. "Secret herbs." He tossed the bag and Hunter caught it. "Try to keep The American alive. Making a mint off him I am."

Hunter nearly chuckled at the request considering that Leon would soon adorn his trophy wall. But the hunter simply nodded and secured the bag in a small pocket on his belt. This human had proven useful so the hunter would ignore him for the time being. He continued on. As the tunnel curved to the left, he glanced back. The Merchant had vanished. Hunter admired this crafty human and would return to hunt him at a later time. For the moment, he had Leon to focus on.

The tunnel led up into a small building. Leon drew his handgun and pushed open the metal door that led into the village. It was dark out and rain poured from the sky. Leon switched on the small flash light clipped to his gun holster. Ashley followed close behind with Hunter scanning the surroundings. The rain reeked havoc with his sensors. He heard nothing and resolved to finish the hunt. His right wrist blades extended. The sound of the move alerted Ashley, who turned around and screamed. The hunter didn't stop until Leon spun around and yelled.

"Behind you!"

Hunter turned around in time to see an infected human coming down on him with a large hand axe. His wrist bladed shot up and impaled the human through the stomach. The axe came down and impacted his left shoulder armor. Sparks flew, but no real damage. The human's head exploded and the whip like tail shot out of the neck stump. Hunter brought his free arm up to block, but the tail wrapped around it and the bone blade on the end slammed into the hunter's back. The blade bounced harmlessly off the spine armor, but managed to cut into the exposed right side of his back. The cut wasn't deep as most of the whip was tangled up around the hunter's arm. Glowing green blood squirted from the wound as the blade tried to strike again. What seemed like minutes were really only seconds as Hunter tried to free himself from the creature. Leon rushed up and shoved the barrel of his gun into the bulbish part of the parasites body that had emerged and fired. Three shot and the creature died. It fell off the hunter and began to decompose. The hunter looked at Leon, his blades ready to strike.

"Your hurt!" Leon moved around to get a better look at Hunter's back. He backed away slightly at the glowing blood that dripped from the wound. "What in the hell are you?"

The hunter stood face to face with his prey. Leon was indeed worthy and he had found out that Hunter wasn't what he appeared to be. By all accounts, he should die. The hunter knew his code and knew it well. The hunter stepped closer to Leon. The human didn't back down or raise his weapon.

"Well friend?" Leon had a puzzled look on his face, but his eye gleamed and showed that he was ready to fight if it came to that.

Hunter looked past Leon to the girl who tried to hide herself behind the man's back. She was young and innocent in all this. The hunter could have killed the parasite that had injured him, but honor demanded that he recognize Leon's effort in helping him. To a hunter, honor was always more important than the code. He retracted his blades. He would help see to the girl's safety and then give Leon a chance to save his head. The hunt would be delayed. Shouting came from the dark houses and several infected humans exited them. They slowly approached the trio. Hunter smiled to himself. He could take out his frustrations and further test his prey using these things.

"Talk later!" Leon holstered his handgun and brought to bare the TMP. He fired in short burst, expertly hitting the heads of who ever came to close.

Hunter spun around and moved so that Ashley was in-between him and Leon. There were ten infected coming at them. Leon faced five and the hunter the rest. Hunter wanted this to end quickly so he pulled two of his shuriken from his bandoleer and threw them. The power of the throw combined with the tiny thrusters in the shuriken took the two humans they had hit and sent them flying several feet. The weapons had cut into the parasites inside their bodies and killed them. The remaining three took little notice and continued their approach. The twin plasma casters on his shoulders sparked to life and fired. The two bolts impacted the heads of two of the infected. The heads exploded and the bodies fell to the ground. The hunter rushed forward and greeted his final foe with a hard punch to his bloated stomach. As the infected leaned forward from the force of the blow, Hunter grabbed his arm and heaved him into the side of the building that the trio had exited earlier. The human bounced off the wall and several loud cracks could be heard from his bones breaking. The hunter quickly retrieved his shuriken as the bodies they had impaled decomposed. Hunter satisfied that he was finished turned to aid Leon. It wasn't needed as the five infected were laying on the ground and decomposing.

Leon pointed to a small path the wound up towards a large wooden gate. "We can escape through the farm." Leon led the trio through the gate. They came to the small farm house and barn. The hunter detected several infected humans standing about. Waiting for them no doubt. Near the house was a large wooden fence that protected another wooden gate. The only way to the gate was over a small bridge that connected with the second floor of the house. As they approached the house, Hunter held up his arm. The rain had stopped for the moment.

"Wait!" His rough voice startled Ashley.

"Be careful!" Leon didn't trust this creature completely, but so far, he had saved them on more than one occasion.

Hunter activated his cloak as he readied his glaive. There were ten humans that stood in the way. A simple hunt! Hunter first moved to the barn were a trio of infected men stood. They each held different farm tools and their eyes glowed in the darkness. The hunter decided to have a little fun with this hunt. He pulled a small disk from his belt and flung it into the barn. The disk was made of dark metal and made little sound as it hit the ground. One of the infected looked down as it started to glow red. He opened his mouth to yell, but the disk exploded into a small sphere of flame.. Fire consumed them and they charged out of the barn. The trio fell over the small wooden fence that enclosed the house. Several infected ran out of the house to the three who were laying in agony from the fire. The hunter counted five infected men and charged. With moves that were near lightening quick, he stopped in the middle of the group and carved them to pieces before they could put up a defense. Eight down, two to go. To the hunter's disappointment, the rain started up again. His cloak started to spark and dissipate. An infected woman in a dirt dress yelled at him and leapt off of the bridge with a large carving knife in hand. The hunter side stepped and the woman landed on the ground with a loud thud. Hunter impaled her through the back before she could get up. The last remaining one had seen everything from behind the large wooden fence. A smart man would have run. Even a stupid one would have had the brains to flee. But the almost mindless infected, climbed the ladder and stood on the bridge. He held a hatchet in his hand. The hunter put away his glaive and leapt onto the bridge. His cloak was deactivated as the rain picked up. The man hurled his hatchet with all of his strength. The hunter caught it and flung it back. The hatchet rammed into the infected face and sent the human off of the bridge. The hunter looked over the area and found no other targets. Hunter used the trio of targeting lasers on his helmet to signal Leon. The human led Ashley through the farm house and onto the bridge.

"Not bad!" Leon's respect for Hunter had grown.

The hunter nodded and led the way to the gate. It was locked by a mechanism on the other side. The hunter pulled his fist back to hit the door, but Leon grabbed his arm.

"No need to push ourselves." He signaled to Ashley as he braced himself against the door. The girl climbed onto his shoulders and pulled herself up to the top of the gate. She jumped down to the other side and unlocked the mechanism. "See?" Leon pushed the door open and walked over to Ashley.

The hunter simply nodded and followed the pair to a large wooden bridge that stretched over a chasm. His Sat-Com from his ship signaled him and Leon put his radio to his ear.

"Leon, I have some bad news."

"I'd rather not hear it."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to tell you anyway. We've lost contact with the chopper. Somebody must have shot it down though, we can't determine who."

"Great…"

"We're prepping another chopper for you. Meanwhile, I want you to head towards the extraction point."

"Got it." Leon switched off the radio. ""Looks like the taxi is going to be late. We better keep moving." The trio crossed the bridge. Loud shouting suddenly came to their ears. A very large crowd was chasing them from the farm. The looked and saw another large wave coming from the far side of a two story cabin.

"What are we gonna do, Leon?" Ashley grabbed onto Leon's arm.

"I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched all right. Quick, in that cabin!" The trio bolt for the cabin and shut the metal door behind them when they are inside. Leon attempts to jam the door when a voice calls to him.

"Leon." A small plank of wood flies into Leon's hands who slams it down over the door brace. The voice belonged to a tall Spaniard the the hunter recognized as Luis Sera. "Small world, eh?" He runs his eyes over Ashley's chest. "Well, I see that the President's equipped his daughter with ballistics too."

"How rude! And I don't believe there's any relevance with my figure and my standing. Who are you?"

"Ho ho, excuse me, Your Highness. Perhaps the young lady might want to introduce herself first before asking someone his name?"

"Her name's Ashley Graham, the President's daughter." Leon wanted the argument to end before it got started.

Luis nodded. "Is she, you know?"

"Don't worry. She's cool."

"Ehh, nevermind. There's supposed to be some obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyway." He looks up to the eight foot tall hunter. "And you are big guy?

"His name is Hunter. He doesn't talk much, but he can break these guys in half."

Luis smiled and patted Hunter on the shoulder. "Sounds like my kind of guy."

A gasp from Ashley brings everyone's attention to the window. "Look!" They were was almost an endless stream of infected surrounding the cabin.

Leon pulls out his shotgun. "Ashley, upstairs!" Ashley is quick to obey.

Sera pulls out his pistol. "Okay...it's game time."

"Upstairs!" Leon's voice issues from the hunter's helmet.

"What?" Leon allows his gaze to leave the mob outside and turn to Hunter. The command is repeated. As the hunter pulls out his glaive.

"We better do as the nice man wants." Luis pulls Leon up the stairs.

The hunter kicks a table clear so nothing was in the way of the infected except the walls. He pulled a trio of black triangles from his bandoleer and tossed them at the stairs. Two landed on the steps and the other the wall facing the front of them. The trap ready, Hunter stood ready to face the coming assault. The hunt was finally interesting.


	6. Paths

Hunter stood and waited. A window was directly in front of him. One on his right near the stairs and one on his left next to the door. The infected were gathering around the boarded up windows. The hunter held his glaive loosely in his left hand as the other gripped the smart disk on his belt. His scanners pierced the wall and proved a targeting arch to program into the disk. The boards fell away as the infected ripped and pulled on them. Hunter's plasma casters activated and switched to auto fire. Small lasers switched on for each weapon. The hunter cleared his mind as the battle approached. The last board was knocked away and the infected began to pour into the cabin. The hunt had gave way to the slaughter. The plasma casters fired at the approaching infected at the hunter's sides as he knocked the one in front down with his glaive. He threw the smart disk out the center window. It sliced through the heads of five infected as it flew around the house. It flew through the left window and the hunter caught it. The infected continued to enter.

* * *

Up stairs, the sounds of battle were growing as they heard the sounds of metal on flesh. Luis glanced down the stairs in time to see a body slam into the wall. It had been sliced nearly in half. "Your friend is efficient."

"That is a kind word for it." A loud roar came from down stairs. "I just hope he isn't enjoying it as much as I think he is."

"Nothing wrong with pride in your work. Hang on!" An infected man with a meat cleaver was walking up the stairs. He passed the devices that Hunter had tossed. Laser beams shot from them and cut the man into several pieces. The body fell apart and began to decompose. "Nice toys."

"Luis!" Leon ran to a window and shoved a ladder that had been set up down. "We got company."

* * *

Hunter flung the smart disk again as he cut a human down with his glaive. He gripped the weapon with both hands and spun it around in wide arches. The weapon cut through flesh and bone with little resistance. The hunter had to be careful and kill the parasite inside so it couldn't appear after killing the host. He paused long enough for his casters to fire again before knocking a human back with a snap kick to the jaw. The bodies of the fallen decomposed in time for new ones to take their places. The disk flew by, but hunter simply ducked and let it continue its flight. It slammed into the chest of a woman and ripped through it. Hunter looked out the window and saw several infected climbing up a wooden ladder. Several gun shots from up stairs told the hunter that Leon and Luis were fighting their own battle. That was good. If this little battle proved to much for Leon, then he wasn't worth the honor of being a trophy. Hunter blocked a man swinging a hatchet and sliced him diagonally through the torso. The slaughter continued.

* * *

Outside, the large village chief watched as the villagers attempted to kill the cop, the large one, and recapture the girl. So far, it was going very poorly. It was no real concern. These sheep were easily replaced. He grimaced as the small flying disk made another pass around the house. This large one was very well equipped. The chief had brought two hundred to this cabin. So far, they were down to almost half that number. Another wave were getting ready to attack, when he yelled out.

"Vamanos!" This fight was going no where. An ambush would be better suited. The chief and the villagers dispersed into the woods.

* * *

Leon and Luis walked down the stairs as Hunter removed the laser traps.

"Looks like they're backing off." Leon looked to Hunter. "Have fun?" It was meant as a joke, but the truth was, Hunter loved every minute of it. He was truly disappointed that it had ended.

Sera looked out the window. "So, what do we do now?"

Ashley walked down the stairs. She looked around nervously. "Is it over?" Hunter nodded and walked away.

Leon reloaded his handgun. "The bridge I crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving."

Luis nodded. "I forgot something. You guys go on ahead." Luis unbarred the door and walked out.

Leon looked to Hunter. "What was that about?"

Hunter was curious as well. He activated his voice recorder and X-ray scanners. Luis was talking to a woman.

"Heeey, señorita! Have a light? And some smokes to go with it to make my day?"

The woman shook her head. "Where's the sample?"

"Okay, we'll skip the foreplay... As a matter of fact, I was just going to get it... Where's the love, baby?"

"Sounds like fun to me." The woman's voice was full of sarcasm. "Just hurry up!"

"Okay, lady! Where do you stand in all of this? Exactly what kind of group are you working for?"

"There are some things you're better off not knowing. This is one of them."

"Fine... I can take a hint. I don't care who you are, as long as you can get rid of that old man and his religious friends." Luis walked into the woods. The woman looked at the cabin and left as well.

This new information reinforced the hunter's desire to keep Leon alive. Things were falling into place. He followed Leon and Ashley outside and carefully checked the area. The only other living thing was The Merchant near the back of the house. His blue flame burning brightly in the night air.

"How is it going strangers? Got some good things on sale." Leon chuckled and went over to check what was on sale.

Ashley stood next Hunter as he continued to scan the surroundings. "So why are you here? I doubt you're here to save me. No one in the government is this well armed."

Hunter stopped his scans and looked at the girl. He checked his stored recorded voices for a moment. He activated his wrist computer and scrambled the voices so they would be unrecognizable. "Las Plagas"

"The parasites? You're here for them."

Hunter nodded and activated his wrist blades for a second and retracted them. He walked away, leaving the girl more confused then before. There was little the girl needed to know at the moment. Hunter would see to her safety and then claim his trophy. But first, Leon had a purpose to serve. Leon finished with the Merchant and walked away with a sleeker, silver shotgun.

"More stopping power per round." Leon slipped the weapon onto the holder of his backpack. He pointed to a pair of wooden gates and a switch in between them. "Right or Left?" Hunter's sensors told him little accept a metal door stood on the other side of both gates. He shrugged. "You're a lot of help." Leon walked over and scratched his head. "Got a coin to flip?"

The Merchant laughed at the sight before him. "Why not both, Stranger? Might find some more rare things to sell."

Leon glanced towards Hunter. "What do you think? Might make it easier if we force them to divide." Leon pulled out his digital map from his belt. "Both paths lead to the same end."

Hunter nodded!

"I think Ashley should go with you. You seem to have the best chance to get out of here alive." Leon pulled out his ID. "This should secure your escape when the chopper arrives."

Hunter glanced at the girl. She was showing a far braver front then her bio scans indicated. He shook his head and pointed to Leon. The hunter was better equipped to handle any trouble without the girl to worry about. He pointed to the right door and made a circular motion with his finger.

"You go through your path and tackle the other from the rear."

Hunter nodded.

Leon griped the lever and pulled it to the right. The gate slid open. "Good luck!"

Hunter activated his voice recorder and responded. "Good Luck!" He walked through the door as the wooden gate shut. The hunter was alone again. A status he preferred over being a protector. The hunt was becoming far more complicated as more and more problems presented themselves. Hunter remained firm on his course and continued the hunt.


	7. A New Hunter

-The hunter found himself in a less than pleasing area. A large path surrounded by smooth rock walls that rose over thirty feet. No hand holds or ledges to walk on. The hunter rolled his shoulders and activated his cloak. Nothing would prevent him from continuing. The path curved up a head and the hunter could see a wooden wall. Hunter grabbed his Smart Disk and walked slowly. He reached the half way point when he heard a loud growl. He turned to see a large grey creature drop into the passage. It was the same creature he had saved Leon from just a few hours ago. An El Gigante the villagers had called it. The monster roared, but didn't move. Hunter's cloak had it fooled. The hunter decided that there was little need to slay this creature and continued to the wooden wall. A large bucket flew at him from the top of the rocky wall. The hunter spun and threw his smart disk. It sliced through the bucket neatly. Unfortunately, water was in bucket which fell onto the hunter. His cloak sparked and shut off. A muscular man stood on top of the cliff. He smiled sinisterly.

"Krauser!" The name sounded hoarse as it came from the hunter's throat.

"Sorry! Have to prove myself in all. I'm sure you can handle this." He laughed as he jumped out of sight.

The hunter caught the returning disk and looked towards the way he came. The creature had him in its sights and was approaching. Hunter muttered a small string of curses that only his people could understand. Both plasma casters activated and opened fire. The blue bolts slammed into the creature's chest and caused it to stop. The creature looked down to his smoking chest. He roared louder and continued. The hunter knew the weak point of this thing, but getting to it was the trick. The hunter activated his disk and charged. The plan was to roll under the creature and throw the disk at the exposed back. The hunter started his roll, but this creature was faster than the last and grabbed him in mid run. It tried to squeeze him to death. The hunter heard his armor groan under the pressure. He slammed the disk into the large fingers and proceeded to cut it off. The creature roared in pain and flung the hunter into the wooden wall. He smashed through it and rolled into a larger area with a pair off wooden huts behind him. Hunter stood up as the creature smashed its way through the wall. The hunter put his disk away and activated his wrist blades. The prey had changed for the moment.

* * *

High above the planet, a pair of eyes watched the exploits of the hunter. A creature similar to Hunter had watched with curiosity the actions of this lost brethren. The actions this one had taken was against the code that all hunters followed. He had reviled himself to the prey and had yet to claim his trophies. Nor has his existence been erased in a timely fashion. Joining with prey to capture a greater prey was accepted in certain situations, but this was not one of them. All the hunter had to do was capture a sample and leave. The creature stood up and shut the screen off. The hunt would continue, but with a change in hunters.

* * *

Hunter backed away slowly as El Gigante came at him. He quickly looked around for an advantage. Here, a few wooden ledges had been built to help support the scattered mining equipment. The hunter charged into one of the small hut. He spotted a small blue grenade and grabbed it as he jumped out the window. The creature smashed the hut into splinters. Hunter pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it. The grenade exploded in a flash of bright light. El Gigante grasped its eyes and stopped moving. Hunter charged past and jumped onto one of the wooden ledges. He jumped up and kicked off the rock wall. He landed on the creature's back and dug in with his blades. The creature roared and slammed its back into the rock wall. The hunter held fast and started to move up to the opening on the creature's back. The hunter managed grab onto the large parasite as El Gigante slammed into the rock wall again. Hunter fought back the pain and grabbed a small fire bomb from his bandoleer. He clamped it to the parasite and leapt clear as the creature slammed into the wall. The bomb exploded as the creature's back was against the wall. The fire and the force of the explosion was forced through the body and the front part of the chest burst open in flame. Hunter ran clear as it fell to the ground. Hunter scanned the creature before looking for the exit. In the last hut he found a box of handgun ammo and a rusted key. He pocket the ammo and moved to the end of the passage. A large metal door towered above him. The key fit into the lock and the door swung open. Hunter's back and ribs felt like fire as he walked through the doorway and shut it. He need to heal before meeting Leon. The hunt would continue after.

* * *

On a large path that overlooked a deep ravine, a large door opened. Leon held his TMP at the ready as he led Ashley through. They had run into a small army of villagers through their path. Leon worried why Hunter hadn't met them as planed. He walked down the narrow path and spotted The Merchant standing on a wooden lookout point. He waved and pointed to a small stone building near another large door.

"Your friend stumbled through about thirty minutes ago. Looked a little tore up."

"Thanks!" Leon and Ashley ran to the building. The metal door was open and they could hear heavy breathing from inside. Leon slowly stepped through and spotted hunter laying against several metal lockers that had been knocked down. "Hunter?" Leon told Ashley to wait at the door as he approached the hunter. "Hunter?" The hunter's armor was covered in dust and dents. Several parts looked like they had been bent in and then pushed back into place. Leon tapped the hunter's shoulder. The hunter's arm shot up and the wrist blades touched Leon's throat. Leon gulped slightly as he felt the cold metal. "Grumpy?"

Hunter snarled and retracted the blades. He pushed himself up and took a deep breath. The healing chemicals he had injected were doing well to mask the pain as his newly set ribs healed at the accelerated rate the enzymes were forcing them to.

"How you doing? Run into trouble?"

Hunter nodded. He activated his wrist computer and played back the roar of El Gigante.

"They had more than one of those things." Leon shuttered a bit. "Great! You good to go?" Another nod and the trio set off to find away out of this hell.

* * *

The trio stood before a very large set of doors made of wood and metal. A face of a woman was in the center of the of the massive lock. Her left eye glowed red.

Leon took a closer look. "This light looks like its some sort of retinal scanner. High tech for such a primitive village."

"How are we going to get past?" Ashley had no sooner finished her question, when Hunter walked up to the door with the answer. He brought his fist back and punched the lock with all of his might. Their was a creak of wood and a groan of metal, but the doors held fast. All Hunter had done was leave a small dent in the lock and bruise his fist.

"Plan B?" Leon motioned to a small path to the left of the doors.

Hunter looked to the door and tried to figure out how long it would take to blast through with his plasma casters. His energy reserves were at fifty-three percent. The doors were very thick and the metal was woven into the wood perfectly. The job was doable, but the cost in energy was high. Hunter looked at Leon and nodded. The alternate path was the best option at the moment. The hunt was taking far longer than the hunter had guessed. He would need to recharge his power cells soon if he was to insure his victory.

* * *

On a rocky cliff overlooking a large castle. A cloaked ship descends and lands. A doorway of light opens and a large creature steps out. Similar in shape of Hunter, this one stands a foot taller. He looks at the castle and begins to scan the area. His hunt would soon begin.


	8. New Ways

-Leon and Hunter examined the large gondola that stood at the end of the alternate path. It was a simple construction and was currently in operation. The metal baskets that carried passengers to the other side of the ravine looked rusted and the trio worried about weight problems. Leon was sure he and Ashley could ride down it without much problem. Hunter on the other hand looked like he would crush an SUV just by stepping on it.

"Don't suppose you could jump across."

Hunter shook his head and realized the joke simply pointed out the problem. He couldn't get past the door they had just pasted and the gondola wasn't the strongest thing they had ever seen. Hunter walked over to the edge and focused his scanners on the other side. Several infect were standing and waiting at the exit and a few stood on small platforms connected to the cable supports. Hunter measured the distances between supports and decided to risk it. He pointed up and started to climb to the roof. Leon got the idea and waited. Hunter measured his jump as he crouched down. It was about fifteen feet between each platform. A medium jump for the hunter, but the strength of the platforms were in question. Hunter jumped, figuring they looked far stronger than the baskets. He landed and there was a creaking sound as the wood absorbed the impact. Hunter paused, but the platform held. Hunter waved for Leon and Ashley to begin as he prepared to jump again.

"Well I'll be damned!" Leon was marveled by Hunter's abilities. "If he is a result of some experiment, they finally got it right." He and Ashley boarded a basket and began their journey.

The infected on the other side, quickly began to pile into the baskets at their end and began to move toward Leon and Ashley. The ones on the platforms, stood frozen as Hunter leapt his way towards them. The sight of a seven foot tall armored humanoid, jumping a fifteen foot span easily had jarred the control of the parasites for a slim moment and allowed the infected to know fear. The control reasserted itself as the hunter landed on a platform with an infected and shoved him off. The infected on the platforms were all male and only wielded simple weapons. Little resistance to the hunter as he continued his path.

Leon found the situation to his liking as a simple shot to a kneecap with his handgun caused the infected to fall out of their baskets. These people just didn't know the basic safety designs of a gondola. He glanced up to check on his friend's progress. He seemed to be doing fine. It was at that movement that Leon had found himself thinking of Hunter as more than just someone that seemed to be helping him. He barely knew his motives, where he came from, and what happens after he gets what he wants. As far as Leon knew he was just a convenience to Hunter who would turn on him after his usefulness had expired. Leon shook those thoughts out of his mind for the moment. Burn that bridge when he had to cross it. The trip ended in only a few minutes and the trio had found the other side amazingly empty.

Leon stepped back as Hunter landed on the metal floor. "Good trip?" A nod from the hunter answered the question. Leon looked around and pointed to the control booth. "Lets see what we can find."

The control room was empty save for the control panel and a few metal lockers. Leon managed to find a box of ammo in one of the lockers. Hunter ran his hand over the control panel as he sensors read him the power output. It could raise his power reserves by eleven percent. An acceptable gain, but then the humans wouldn't have a way back. If this path proved false. He would leave it for now. He could always run back if needed. Outside the control booth, a metal staircase lead down to a metal platform. To their right was a cave in the cliff wall. To their left was another set of stairs that lead to a stone path. Hunter motioned for them to take the path as he walked to the cave. He cloaked and walked into the entrance. A trio of infected stood behind a sandbag barricade. A small box of dynamite was behind them. The hunter scanned the length of the cave and found nothing of interest. He spotted a small pack of matches laying on the barricade. He slipped over as the trio stood around and mumbled to one another. Hunter picked up the matches and walked back to the entrance. He decloaked and the trio spotted him. One of them went for the matches and found nothing. Hunter lit one of the matches and tossed it into the box. The trio yelled as Hunter walked out. The dynamite exploded and collapsed the cave. Hunter sighed at their stupidity and went on to rejoin Leon and Ashley. He found them talking to The Merchant.

Leon looked over and waved. "He gets around!"

"Must always please a paying customer."

Hunter scanned The Merchant as thoroughly as his helmet scanners would permit. Everything came up, normal human. This human was resourceful. Something about his blue flame aloud him to travel unhindered. Hunter would check the pouch he had gotten from him later.

"Good to go?" Leon loaded hit TMP. It had a longer ammo magazine and the hunter's scanners reviled a better firing mechanism. Leon was quickly becoming a better prey. The time of his hunt would be very enjoyable to the hunter.

Leon led the way to a pair of double metal doors. They weren't locked and the trio soon found themselves standing on a stone path over looking a very large metal shed. Around it was rocks and dense woods.

"Dead end!" Leon couldn't hid his disappointment. He sighed and kept walking. "Maybe something inside that is useful." Hunter and Ashley followed up to the large doors. "You guys wait here. I'll check it out." Hunter nodded as Leon crept inside.

Mendez. The village chief appeared behind Leon as he walked into the shed and knocked him to the ground. He then turned around and casually twists the steel door handles into a metal pretzel. Leon rolls out of the way as Mendez attempts to grab him in a death grip and kicks over a barrel filled with fuel, the contents reaching Mendez as Leon takes aim.

"Hasta luego." Leon fires into the fuel. The gas catches fire and engulfs Mendez. The drum then explodes, setting most of the barn on fire. With a sickening sound, Mendez's spine grows, severing his torso from his lower body. His fingernails grow into claws and two insect like appendages grow from his back. Leon gulps slightly at this transformation. "Why always me?"

* * *

Hunter and Ashley heard the explosion and saw the flames flicker around the shed. Hunter moved to break the doors down, but stopped when his sensors went red in warning. A loud clicking sound filled the area in front of the shed. Hunter turned and found a slightly out of phase creature walk into view. The creature decloaked and reviled himself as another hunter. This hunter's armor was pitch black and the helmet eyes lit up with a pale red glow. Several small skulls adorn the weapon bandoleer across the hunter's chest and a large sword was in a sheath on his back. The taller hunter's sword reviled his status as an elder. The elder pointed to Hunter.

_"Why do you hunt with your prey?"_ The elder spoke in their people's language. To Ashley is just sounded like grunts and clicks. She did her best to hide behind Hunter. Which wasn't very hard. The elder saw this and grew angrier. _"Have you lost all sense of honor? You protect that pathetic youngling."_

_"My prey leads me to greater prey. The creatures that they throw at us are growing more powerful each time. The data I have gathered is invaluable."_

_"We are predators! We have little need for data. You have a sample cowering behind you. Take your trophy and the sample and return to us. This can be salvaged and your honor restored."_

_"Our people are on the edge of annihilation. We take the technology that our ancestors gave us for granted. So little progress has been made over the last thousand years. This is our hope. Prey that can be created and controlled to be as difficult as we desire. No longer will entire groups of young unbloodied hunters be lost because we lost control of our prey."_

_"It is this uncontrollable prey that makes the hunt the hunt. You have forgotten your ways and stand before me a pitiful reprehensive of our people. Hand over the sample and leave. You have no right to gain any honor here on this night. Return to the home world in disgrace!"_

Hunter turned to look at the scared young girl behind him. She had been pulled into a hunt she could not hope to survive in. The humans responsible were the true prey. A sample could be gathered without the girl. Leon had helped the hunter and his repayment was the girl safety. Honor demanded on less. The elder wouldn't see it as thus. Hunter had only one choice to preserve the honor and repay the debt. Hunter's wrist blades activated.

The elder laughed at the sight of Hunter preparing for battle. _"You foolish slug. I will not claim your head as a trophy. I will leave it to the carrion eaters of this low level world. Your spirit will be cast to the eternal abyss of damnation. Maybe then you will realize the depths of your stupidity."_

Hunter remembered a phrase he had heard from Luis and quickly translated it into his own language. _"Let the game begin!"_

The elder roared and activated his own wrist blades. The two hunters charged one another and let loose an assault of attacks that Ashley could barely keep up with. The elder had an advantage of size and reach. Plus he seemed no slower than Hunter. Hunter flung his blades out in every fighting pattern he had learned as a unbloodied hunter. His skill had been sharpened and refined ever since he had scored his first trophy. But the elder was older by three hundred years and his skill was that more refined and sharper. The elder blocked each blow and countered with strikes the hunter hadn't seen before. The hunter leapt back and found himself with several slash marks on his exposed arms and stomach. Green glowing blood trickled from the wounds. The elder clashed his blades together and the two began to circle one another.

Ashley could do little but watch. A small explosion from the side of the shed got her attention. Leon stumbled out with a small orb in his hand. "Are you okay, Leon?"

"Fine!" He stopped as he saw the two hunters going at it. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but this taller thing came and started to talk to Hunter. I think. Before I knew it, they were going at it."

Leon pulled his handgun and aimed it at the elder. "Have to find an exposed area to shoot."

Hunter spotted this and quickly broke away from the fight. The elder saw this too and waited. Hunter ran to Leon and pointed towards the exit. "Go!" His rough voice sounded agitated.

"You sure?" Leon hadn't a clue what was going on, but he guessed it involved him and Ashley. Hunter nodded and waved for them to go again. "Good luck!" Leon pulled the protesting Ashley out of the area.

_"So you are not completely lost after all. Maybe your head does deserve a place on my wall."_

Hunter turned to face his opponent once again. _"Come and take it!"_ The fight continued.


	9. Young vs Old

Hunter and the elder circled each other slowly as the shed burned nearby. Hunter only chance of victory was if the elder made a major mistake. Not a very likely scenario considering the elder's skill and experience. Hunter decided the best thing to do was to try and buy time for Leon to get away. The elder moved first and charged. Hunter found himself facing a whirlwind of blades as the elder moved at speeds that was hard even for his eyes to follow. It took all of the hunter's ability to block what he could and deflect the remaining blows to simple scratches to his skin and armor. The serrated wrist blades easily carved niches into the armor as it slid across. Hunter ducked a blow meant for his head and rolled past a downward thrust. Hunter quickly spun around to a knelling position, facing the elder. The elder stood in a defensive posture. He was aware of Hunter's attempts to delay his hunt for Leon and the girl. The elder chuckled to himself. It would make his hunt more enjoyable. Hunter retracted his wrist blades and pulled a small needle device from his belt. The needle was small and the elder failed to notice it.

"_Have you accepted your fate already? Thou duels between are kind are rare, I expected far more."_

Hunter injected himself in the side of his torso. It was a combination of enhanced steroids and adrenal boosters. A duel of honor required the two opponents to be on an equal level. The elder was stronger and faster. This injection insured the hunter would be able to keep up with his opponent for about five minutes. After that, he would be lucky to remain awake.

"_I am simply changing the battlefield."_

Hunter charged forward faster than he had moved before. The elder was caught unprepared for just a second at the speed of the younger hunter. Hunter slammed into the elder and picked him up. Hunter kept running and rammed the back of the elder into the doors of the shed. They caved under the impact and the two hunters fell into the burning building. The two separated and Hunter activated his wrist blades. The fires burning around them interfered with their thermal vision. Both changed the helmet visors to an electrum spectrum scan that allowed them to detect technologic devices with high power signatures. Luckily, both carried plenty. Because of the change of vision, they couldn't see as precisely as with their normal. It greatly reduced the advantage the elder had over Hunter.

"_Cleaver! But it will not save you from my blade."_

The elder moved on the offensive. The wrist blades shown brightly in the vision spectrum as they received power to vibrate at high, unnoticeable speeds. This allowed them to cut and rip through materials with little trouble. Hunter blocked more easily and moved on the offensive himself. The two moved and danced around the shed as they swung and lunged. For nearly a minute, neither had claimed a clear advantage. As the fight continued, Hunter knew his ability to keep up would slowly diminish. Hunter dodged to the left and leapt onto the upper level of the shed. The elder turned and looked up to his opponent. The upper level was a simple walkway that ran along the edge of the shed. The elder couldn't make it to the upper level without leaving himself up to an attack. He retracted his blades with full knowledge he could reactivate them in less than a second.

"_I know you have injected yourself to help elevate you to my level. But soon your body will tire from the pressure you have put it under. Come down and die with honor."_

Hunter had every intention of dieing with honor. But he preferred to wait a few hundred years if it was possible. The electrum spectrum was narrowing his vision, he switched it off and activated a new vision mode that let him see things in the human visual range. A length of rope dangled from the roof that was all but hidden because of the surrounding heat. The hunter jumped and grabbed the rope. He swung across the shed and landed near the smashed doors. The elder spun around and began to charge. Hunter stood ready, but stopped as he spotted a small trail of fire snake its way to a trio of untouched barrels. He had little need to scan the contents.

"_Run!"_ Hunter turned and sprinted out of the shed.

The elder stopped and looked behind him as he switched to his normal thermal vision. He spotted the fire and the barrels that were getting hot. He cursed as they exploded.

* * *

Hunter fell back as the explosion knocked him from his feet. Hunter watched as the shed began to collapse. The victory was bitter as it had not ended as it was meant to. The elder had died because of an accident and Hunter had survived due to luck. Not an acceptable end to a duel. A figure walked out of the burning wreckage. The elder's exposed skin was covered in burns, but he didn't show any signs of pain. The elder activated his wrist blades as he approached the hunter. Hunter stood ready, but another figure came from the flames. A large manlike torso creature with large insect like legs jutting from his back. The fire had temporality blinded the elder to all but was in front of him. The creature landed on the elder's back and slammed two of his insect legs into the elder's back. Green glowing blood gushed from the holes as the elder fell to the ground. The creature that had been Mendez looked at the blood and found himself compelled to drink it. The hunter for the first time in his life, was horrified by the site before him.

"Stronger!" Mendez grew and another pair of legs shot from his body to join the other four. His single eye became bloated and took over the top half of his face. The lower half was dominated by a razor filled mouth. He wipped some green blood from his mouth with one of the human arms. The creature roared and leapt at the hunter.

Hunter ducked to the side and activated his plasma casters. The duel was over and all of his weapons were available for use. Mendez jumped high to avoid the two plasma bolts. He landed several feet away. His clawed human hands grabbed several rocks and flung them. Hunter ducked the rocks and fired both casters again. The creature ducked and charged. He reared up on his back four legs and tried to pierce Hunter with the two insect legs. Hunter dodged one and had to grab the other with both hands. Hunter was forced to a knee as Mendez pushed down, trying to impale Hunter's head. Hunter's vision slowly blurred as the booster shot began to ware off. His time and enhanced strength were beginning to run out. The insect leg hit his helmet and the pressure grew. Mendez's jaw grinned as he readied to bite into the struggling hunter. The jaw vanished as a plasma bolt ripped it off of his face. The elder was standing and his left shoulder caster was smoking. Mendez turned as he pulled his leg free from Hunter's grasp. He leapt up into the air.

"_Take my ship!"_ The elder drew his sword. _"Continue the hunt!"_ Mendez dropped onto the elder as the sword was driven through the torso of the creature. The sword burst through the back, but Mendez continued to claw at the elder. The elder laughed as his left gauntlet beeped. The gauntlet exploded and both Mendez and the elder were incinerated. The yield of the self destruct had been set to low.

"_For our people!"_ Hunter stumbled into the woods and activated his cloak as he collapsed. Rest was needed so his body could recover from the boosters. Darkness over took the hunter and dreams of the hunt filled his mind. Success was the only solution to make up for the elder's sacrifice.

* * *

"Hunnigan, what happened? The transmission got cut off." Leon's voice fills the hunter's sleepy head. An insane laugh issues from his wrist computer. "Salazar! How'd you...?"

"We've jacked the line. We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information." The voice was unknown to the hunter as he managed to sit up.

"Where's Ashley?!"

"Aw... So she fell into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find her. Don't you worry about her. Oh, yes. I let out miserable insects out for some exercise down in the sewer."

"Thanks. That should keep me company. Cuz boredom kills me."

"I look forward to our next encounter... In another life."

The transmission ended as the hunter stood up. His muscles screamed in protest to the movement, but Hunter forced them to move. Time had past since the hunter had pasted out. He cloak was functioning, but was at greatly reduced power. His cuts he had sustained in the fight had long stopped bleeding. He looked around and found the shed a pile of smoking ruins. The spot where the elder had destroyed himself was clean save for a round scorch mark. Hunter shook his head to clear it as best as he could. The girl had gotten lost and both Leon and this Salazar were looking for her. From the information gained from the Sat-Com link, this Salazar might be the one controlling the parasites. He would have to see to confirm it. Hunter switched on his wrist computer and found the location of the elder's ship loaded into the map he had downloaded. No doubt transmitted before the elder self destructed. Hunter pushed that image from his mind and moved at his best speed he could muster towards the ship. He needed to return to the hunt

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. At first I wasn't sure this story would be any good. Thank you for proving me wrong. I look forward to future reviews and if you have any of your stories you would like me to read, I would be honored to do so. Thanks again.


	10. Dark Blood

* * *

It took little time for the hunter find the elder's cloaked ship. By the time he had reached it, his body began to refuse his orders to move. Hunter feel to his knees as waves of nausea hit him. It was on pure instinct that his hand opened his wrist computer and commanded the ship to uncloak and open its hatch. A small beam of pure heat activated as a guide for the hunter. Hunter forced himself up and hobbled into the ship. The ship's computer was programmed to follow only the elder's commands, but like all of his race's computers, it was programmed to aid any one who came in hurt or otherwise unable to hunt. Heat lamps led Hunter to a small metal table. He quickly rolled on and several lights activated around him. Small, but strong metal arms rose up and began their work. Needles with a variety of serums were injected into Hunter's body while scanners complied a list of all injures that it could detect. The computer found no injures that were substantial and continues its treatment. The serums relaxed Hunter's muscles and saturated them with minerals and other chemicals to speed up their resting state. The brain was like wise treated and within ten minutes, Hunter sat up, almost fully rested. He jumped off the table and found his dizziness almost gone. With a quick removal of his armor and weapons, the hunter began a series of stretching exercises to help get his body ready for continuing the hunt. He stopped and was satisfied that he was back to his peak efficiency. Now the truly disappointing task before him. Hunter left the small med area and walked towards the small bridge. The ship was meant only for a single hunter, an honor only elders were aloud. He pasted by the trophy wall and stood in amazement at the large number of skulls that adorned it. Creatures from nearly a hundred different star systems who's skulls had been cleaned and meticulously labeled for display. Hunter had to bow his head to give due respect to the work that had risen the elder to his exalted status. His people had lost a noble predator. He turned from the wall and walked onto the small bridge. Barely large enough for the hunter, he found the interface and plugged his wrist computer into it. The transfer of data took less than a minute before the computer flashed its response.

"_Duel recognized and authenticated. Transferring control!"_

Hunter was taken aback by this. The elder had named him the victor of the duel. The ship hummed to life and the computer waited for his input. For several moments, the hunter could do nothing. His mind was torn between his honor and what had just been given to him. Defeating an elder was a high honor that was rare. Only once a thousand years the legends had said. And even then, only a hand full truly honorable. The hunter shook his head and slammed his fist onto the console. He had no right to accept this honor. The elder had been killed saving his life from the creature. None of this was by any right, his to claim. Hunter left the bridge and walked back to where he had piled his equipment. As he was reaching down, he spotted the small armory just to his right. The elder had been a member of The Dark Bloods. A clan that was on top of his society. Their weapons and technology were the best of the best. Hunter approached a set of armor that stood on a small stand built into the side of the ship. Like most of his people's equipment, it could be resized to fit all but the youngest of hunters. The armor was as black as the void of space itself. Coated with a special chemical that made it resistant to Hard Meat's acidic blood. The bladed gauntlets were larger than his and could cut even the strongest of armored hides. Hunter found himself staring into the matching helmet that hung just above the armor. The mirrored eye pieces casting a near perfect reflection of him. He pulled the helmet from the wall. Was this what the elder had meant by declaring him the winner? Not the ship or the honor. The equipment he may need in order to get the sample that may provide his people with the perfect hunt. The elder in the beginning thought very little of his hunt. But in the end, the injured elder had insured that Hunter could continue his hunt. With a nod the decision was made.

* * *

Hunter stepped out of the ship, dressed in full Dark Blood armor. He would capture the sample and thus gain honor for himself and the elder through the use of the elder's weapons. The elder had shone Hunter the highest praise with this gift. After insuring his power cells we at max and that his bandoleer and belt were fully stocked, he walked away from the ship. The hatched closed and it slowly rose into the air and cloaked. It would fly to the home world and deliver the message that Hunter had left in it.

"The elder had gave his life as all should. In pursuit for the ultimate hunt and the ultimate honor. He died battling worthy prey and had insured that the hunt for the sample would continue. Any honor gained from this hunt would be shared with the elder's clan."

The message was simple and to the point. Any more or less would have lessened the sacrifice that had been made this night. Failure was not an option as it would shame both him and the elder. Hunter looked at the castle in the distance. Once this hunt was finished, he had one last prey to hunt that was his own. Leon would be added to his honor and his honor alone. Satisfied both mentally and spiritually, the hunt continued.

* * *

The drawbridge was up as Hunter approached the castle. Using his scanners, he detected many infected moving about on the walls and towers. This cult had assembled a healthy following. He cloaked and easily jumped across to the other side. With the use of his new gauntlets, Hunter scaled the wall easily and leap onto to top of it. A pair of infected in black robes stood several feet away. Each were armed with simply crossbows. Hardily a threat, but there was little need to alert his prey to his presents just yet. He ran across the wall and dodged past a few more infected. The humans barely noticed his passing and continued on with their guard patrol. The wall curved around and Hunter spotted a small external walkway with a fountain. He jumped and landed near it. To his right was a door and to his left the walkway turned as it followed the wall of the castle. Hunter wasn't sure which way to go until he heard a strange muttering. He walked towards a metal door that led into a small room. An infected in a bright red robe was the source of the muttering. What caught the hunter's attention was the gold skull helmet that he wore. Hunter gave into curiosity and proceeded to kick the door. The metal lock broke instantly and the door swung open. The infected turned to attack, but found a strong hand locked onto his throat. Despite the futility, the infected still tried to punch the hunter. The hunter was amused by this as he scanned the helmet. It had been welded onto the infected head. An interesting idea to reduce damage to the valuable head area. Hunter smashed the head into the wall several times. The rock wall cracked under the blows and the helmet dented inward. Hunter tossed the infected with the now smashed skull to the floor. Gold wasn't a very good armor. But steel could be substituted. Hunter made a note to explore the option later. The small room had a large wooden chest sitting of a stone table. Hunter shoved it open and found a large handgun that he recognized as a magnum. A very powerful weapon that used an archaic revolving drum to hold ammo. Six bullets were already loaded. Hunter peered into the box and found a small box with ten more rounds. He glanced down to the dead infected and wondered why this weapon deserved to be guarded. He pondered the thought for only a moment as he had more important matters at the moment. He slip the gun and the ammo into his belt. Hunter stepped out of the room and back to the fountain. Again the choice of left or right was before him. A loud shot echoed from the door to his right. It was a shotgun blast and so far only one human in the area used that weapon. Hunter dashed to the door and crashed through it. He found himself on a large balcony over looking a courtyard. The courtyard was dominated by a hedge maze. Further down the balcony, he found a door that led into some kind of bedroom. He heard voices. One was Leon's and the other was the woman he had spotted in the village. He moved to the window to watch.

"Put your hands where I can see them." The woman in the red dress had her gun to the back of Leon's head.

"Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't my style."

"Put them up now."

Leon spun and grabbed the woman's hand with the gun. He spins her around and puts her in an arm bar as he takes her gun. She counters by performing a forward cartwheel, knocking her gun into the air. As she moves for her gun, Leon drew his knife out. She catches her gun and takes aim, but Leon is faster. He blocks her gun and has his knife against her throat.

"Bit of advice. Try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters." Leon takes her gun, ejects the clip and tosses the weapon aside. The woman removes her sunglasses.

"Leon. Long time, no see."

"Ada... So it is true."

Ada has that mysterious smile on her face. "True? About what?"

"You, working with Wesker."

"I see you've been doing your homework."

"Why, Ada?"

Ada discreetly drops her sunglasses. The hunter could tell that they were no ordinary pair of shades. "What's it to you?"

"Why are you here? Why'd you show up like this?"

The sunglasses explode in a blinding flash of light. Hunter's visor picked up the increase and blinded the hunter automatically to block eye damage.

"See you around."

The visor returns Hunter's vision in time to see Ada jump out of the window. Leon doesn't pursue and heads to a door at the back of the bedroom. Hunter pauses to see where Ada went. She stops at the far side of the courtyard and pulls out her communicator. The Sat-Com in Hunter's ship relays the conversation to him.

"Luis has succeeded in recovering the sample." Hunter guesses that the voice belongs to Wesker. "He's waiting in the castle. Get in contact with him, ASAP".

"Understood."

"And that US government agent Leon, if you do happen to encounter him, put him out of commission. We can't let him interfere with our plans."

"He has no idea what's going on. He's nothing we need to worry about."

"He's a survivor of Raccoon City. We can do without the extra distraction. Take him out." Wesker cuts the line.

Hunter watches Ada for a few moments before deciding to go after Leon. He gives the area a once over before leaving. He spots a figure on top of the roof. The hunter climbs up and quickly finds the figure. It was the familiar muscular body of Krauser. The hunter decloaks and roars at the man. He turns and smiles at Hunter.

"So you survived. I knew you would. The head man, Saddler has invited me to his base for a meeting of sorts. So see. Your suffering was worth it." Krauser slow circled the hunter. "Wesker really went all out on you. I wish I could call him and congratulate his success."

The thought of being the result of a pitiful human's experiment was enough for the hunter to throw up. What ever this man thought of his origin was very misplaced. His thermal scan showed elevated body temperature. And his cellular structure was also different. Highly mistakable elements were through out his body. Including a high concentration in the left arm. This man by all accounts could be worthy prey despite the insults to the hunter's honor. The question was the timing.

Krauser checked his watch. "I have a boat to catch. You keep doing the good work. When the time is right, we'll capture the master sample." He gave a mock salute and ran off.

A master sample? This information had saved Krauser for the moment. The hunter had been convinced that any sample would have been perfect. But there was such a thing as a master sample. If such a thing was true, it was a far greater item. Hunter decided that the hunt would have to be extended until this master sample could be found. First he would find Leon again. The path to the sample would undoubtedly cross the human's before to long. The hunt continued as Hunter began his search.


	11. Puzzels

The hunt for Leon was stopped when the hunter's Sat-Com picked up a communication.

"I found Luis; unfortunately, a bit too late…" The woman, Ada.

"Did you retrieve the sample?"

"No... Saddler has it."

"Hmmm... There will be another time. Have you had a chance to eliminate Leon?"

"Not yet…"

"If that's the case, then maybe we can capitalize on his little lucky streak and take advantage of the distraction he's causing for Saddler and his followers. Retrieve the sample."

The signal cut out. Saddler was here and had the sample. The master sample no doubt. Hunter used his ship's Sat-Com and homed in the signal source. Not a preferred method of finding prey, by Saddler was proving to be very hard to catch. Plus the need to find the master sample over rode hunting etiquette. It took a few moments to pinpoint the target. A small map appeared on the visor HUD. Hunter ran at full speed and found a large skylight. Through the sky light, the hunter saw Leon standing over Luis. The large hole in the human's chest was a very clear sign that he was dead. There was no sign of Saddler on the thermal scans. He had vanished once again. Another lead gone. Leon's head snapped to attention. The large hall featured a raised level that circled the square walls and a lower area. The lower level was fifteen feet bellow the upper level. Leon ran to a platform that hung over the center of the lower level. Hunter zoomed his vision to spot Ashley on the lower level. She was strapped to the wall by a trio of thick metal bands. Hunter shook his head at the luck this girl was having. Leon yelled at Ashley as several infected filled the lower level. His vow to keep the girl safe was in danger. The hunt was delayed once again.

* * *

Leon aimed his handgun at the infected nearest to the girl. It was a new one he had gotten from The Merchant a while back. How that man got into the castle was still a mystery. The Blacktail made little noise as the bullets were fired. They moved at a higher velocity than the other guns had fired. Three bullets impacted the back of the cultist and he fell down. Two more shots made it a permanent stay. Leon cursed as he took aim at another. They were to far away for the shotgun and he could afford to accidentally hit Ashley with the TMP. He was regretting not buying the sniper rifle from The Merchant. Before he could fire again, the glass exploded from the sky light. A large object dropped the fifty feet from the ceiling to the lower floor. "Damn!"

Hunter landed hard enough for the polished floor to crack underneath. The black armor seemed to absorb the light as he stood up to full height. The cultists took a step back as Hunter shook the glass off of his body. The hunter's head turned to each of his sides. About five infected flanked each side. Two with those golden skulls on their heads, two with crossbows, and the rest wielded spiked flails. Hunter shook his arms to loosen them and waited. The infected for their credit didn't budge as the remaining human parts of their brains refused to believe the creature before them. Eventually, one flail wielder from each side moved in to attack. The hunter was ready as his hands grasped two small rods from the enlarged backpack attached to the armor. The rods pulled free and extended. They now both were a metal pole a little longer than Hunter's arm. The handles were placed so the poles could be spun about. Leon recognized the weapons as Tonfas from the eastern part of the world. The longer end of the pole ended in a wicked looking blade and the shorter end near the handle had a saw blade that spun as the hunter moved the weapons. Hunter spun the weapons, known as Mauls. He was about to demonstrate the well earned name. The infected on his right moved into reach first. The hunted spun the right maul so that the blade end was forward. The blade cleaved the infected cleanly from shoulder to opposite side leg. Hunter moved with the swing and rammed the saw blade of his left weapon into the chest of the second. The saw cut into the chest of the infected and through the parasite inside of the ribcage. Both bodies dropped at the same time. Hunter stood straight and clanged both bladed ends together in challenge. As if on cue, the remaining infected attacked. Hunter became almost a blur as he blocked each attacked and countered with his own. Each swing of either maul brought an infected down. The cultists with the crossbows fired at Hunter. The bolts bounced off the black armor. The twin plasma casters on his shoulders came on line. These versions were streamed line and looked more like giant daggers. Both casters fired their blue plasma bolts. The bolts flew faster than the older ones and caused the two infected to explode. In the end, the hunter had finished his enemies in less than five minutes. A little slow in Hunter's eyes. He figured his body wasn't fully awake yet. Ashley's eyes had gone wide with the amount of gore in front of her. It wasn't until the bodies decomposed and vanished that she managed to look up.

"Where we you?"

Hunter chuckled at the question. This girl was amusing if nothing else. He replaced the mauls and walked over to her. He gripped one of the metal straps and ripped it off. He tossed it to the side and continued with the other two. The girl pulled away from the wall and stretched.

"Nice look!" Leon was smiling down at him. "I take it you won."

Hunter nodded in response.

"Good! Can't seem to keep the girl out of trouble." Leon looked around. "Any ideas on how to get her up?"

The hunter nodded and picked up Ashley in his arms. Before she could protest, he heaved her up into the air. Leon managed to catch her and step back as Hunter leapt up and landed on the platform. Hunter cracked his neck.

"You can put me down now?" Ashley was still in Leon's arms.

Leon shook off the shock from the feat of ability. "Sorry!" He put Ashley back on her feet. "We better keep moving." As they moved in, Leon's radio switched on.

"Aw...what a touching moment we have here."

"All spoiled thanks to your interruption. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave before the audience gets pissed off?"

"You're nothing but an extra in my script, so don't get too carried away. Your biggest scene is over. I see you have made a big new friend. And his name might be."

Leon began to talk, but Hunter snatched the radio and roared into it. Salazar yelled at the sound. The hunter handed the radio back to Leon.

Leon smiled. "I don't ever remember being a part of your crappy script. And my new friend as you put it is looking forward to breaking you into two."

"Well then, why don't you show me what a first-class script is like: Through your own actions." The radio switched off.

The trio moved down a long corridor and came to a metal door. Leon shook the knob. It was locked. "Guess we need to find a key." Hunter pushed Leon and Ashley back. He brought his leg up and slammed his metal foot into the door. The door bent under the strike. A second blow took the door off its hinges. It made a loud clang on the floor. Leon stuck his head through the doorway. "Effective. Loud, but effective."

The group had moved into a large hall area. Ahead was a square platform connected to large metal wheels. To the left was a railcar down a small flight of stairs. Ashley looked at their two options, frustrated. "I'm getting tired of this maze. I want out of here."

"We all are." Leon checked the clip of his handgun. "Unfortunately, I'm running a little low on ammo. We better find some before to long."

Hunter pulled out the Broken Butterfly and box of Magnum ammo he had found earlier. He handed them to Leon with a box of regular 9mm rounds for the Blacktail. He pointed to the floor and walked towards the platform with wheels. He stepped onto it. Several gears grinded into movement and the wheels moved the platform across a large pit. It stopped at another platform with a door at the end. The hunter stepped off and opened the door.

"Be careful!" Leon yelled at him from across the pit.

The hunter nodded and stepped in. The room before him nearly blinded his thermal vision. The room's temperature was near a hundred degrees. The visor switched to normal human mode. The room was long and over looking what appeared to be a lava river. Two statues of dragons moved along the walls, breathing fire from their mouths. Hunter's plasma casters activated and fired. The bolts ripped into the statues and their heads exploded. Satisfied, the hunter started down the stone bridge. From alcoves higher up, several cultist dropped down and landed in front of the hunter. A chuckle rose from his throat as the infected, armed with simple maces and flails came at him. The wrist blades slid out and the hunter charged. He spun through the center of the group and cut down two as he moved. These humans were proving to be more annoying than threatening. One infected ran with his arms out. Hunter sidestepped the attack and shoved him into the lava lake. The idea pleased the hunter and he retracted his wrist blades. He waited and let the infected surround him. They attacked as a group. Hunter leapt over their heads and landed behind them. Several quick punches sent the infected into the lava. The foes dispatched, the hunter continued up a small set of stairs and to a metal chest. He opened it and found a piece of stone in the shape of a lion's head. Hunter picked up the object and looked it over. After finding nothing important about the item, he chucked it into the lava as he headed for the exit. These human's were guarding the stupidest of items.

* * *

The ride on the railcar was uneventful. They disembarked at the end of the ride and walked through a door. They found themselves in a large audience hall.

Leon sighed. "Back to where we started." He looked over and spotted the a large mural with a large portion of it missing. He walked over and pulled a large stone piece from his backpack. "I found this and remembered this place's love of puzzles. He set the piece in and stepped back. The piece was the head and body of a goat. "Now we just need a piece that looks like a snake and one that looks like a lion."

The hunter sighed as he suddenly realized that the idiotic human's love of puzzles seemed obvious now. He was certain the lion piece was gone for good. He scanned the mural and found the wall behind it not to thick. He motioned for Leon and Ashley to back away. His plasma casters activated and he linked them together. He spread his feet out to support himself as he took aim. The casters glowed blue as they gathered their charges. The casters fired with enough force to knock the hunter back. The large bolts impacted the mural and the wall imploded.

"Nice!" Leon brushed the dust off of his body. "Mind if I call you when I lock my keys in the car?"

Ashley coughed and rubbed her eyes. "Do you guys enjoy all this blowing things up?" Leon and Hunter looked at her, shrugged and eventually nodded. Ashley sighed. "Boys!"

Leon stepped through the large hole and looked around. "Clear!" Ashley followed him.

Hunter looked around before continuing. He had a feeling he was being watched, but the source was unknown to him. He scanned the area one last time before deciding to move. The hunt continued.


	12. Mazes

A small hallway opened up to a large balcony with a tramcar. The rail ran down a tunnel to their left. Leon looked around and saw nobody.

"I'm starting to feel like a rat in a maze." Leon looked over the large tramcar with plush seats. "What do you think?"

Hunter scanned the car and found nothing unusual. The power system was simple. A switch to his radiation scanner showed the hidden power cables that ran the length of the rail they could see. The power source was coming from a lower level. He rolled his shoulders and looked to Leon. The hunter was fine with whatever course carried them forward. Ashley remained silent.

"Guess we gamble with the car." The three stepped onto the tramcar. The car started up as they sat down and shot down the tunnel.

* * *

The car stopped in front of a simple metal door. Leon carefully opened the door and found himself in a large room. It was a room one would expect inside of a castle. Paintings covered the walls, wall to wall carpet, and expensive furniture. A hallway turned a corner in front of him. To his left was a wooden door and to his right was what looked like a dinning room down a small hall. He scratched his head as Hunter and Ashley walked in.

"Nothing like another round of pick the path."

"Stranger!" The all too familiar voice came from a small room near the hall to the dinning room. The Merchant stuck out his gloved hand and waved him in. He chuckled as the trio joined him and his blue flame. "You are causing quite a lot of trouble." He laughed. "I'm sure your in need of something special." He walked over to a metal box and popped it open. He pulled out large rifle shaped weapon. It had an oversized barrel and magazine ahead of the trigger. "This is a little toy I…" He chuckled again. "Lets just say, I acquired it." He handed it to Leon.

"Whoa!" Leon found the weapon surprising light considering the design. He had heard of such a weapon. It fired small mine darts that grapple onto their targets before exploding. The powerful weapon had the not so powerful name, Mine Thrower. Leon guessed weapon makers had no imagination for names. "I've never even seen one of these."

"A very rare weapon. Guess most prefer the bigger guns." The Merchant pulled out a thin metal case. "It comes with five darts preloaded. Act now and I'll throw in one full refill."

"Were you a used car dealer in a previous life?"

"Barkeep! Selling guns is just like selling beer. Same customers too."

Ashley shook her head. "You're a vile man. I bet you have a way out of this hell."

The Merchant gave a mock bow. "My flame lets me move about true enough, but I'm as trapped here as much as you."

"Then why don't you just give us the weapons so we all can escape easier."

The merchant shrugged. "Greed overwhelms my desire to leave for the moment." He turns to Leon. "Do we have a deal?"

"I have the money, but I'm having trouble carrying all the gear I have now."

Hunter looked over and noticed Leon was carrying a large amount of ammo, weapons, and various valuable items. The human was doing a good job of not losing pace. He tapped Leon on the shoulder and asked for the backpack on his back. Leon shrugged and handed the mine thrower back to the merchant. He took off the heavy pack and handed it to the hunter. He set the pack down and pulled out the ammo which took up the majority of the pack. He reached behind to his own pack and pulled out another bandoleer. It was the one from his original armor. He had kept it as a reminder of his vow to gain honor for both him and the elder. The weapon bandoleer was designed to be modified to any weapon design. The ammo slid in easily and left several slots open for more. He tossed it to Leon and took out the money Leon had collected. Hunter's pack had a small section for storage. Normally used for skull trophies, but it held half of the pesetas just fine with room for more.

Leon slipped the bandoleer on and found it distributed the weight of the ammo perfectly. "Thanks!" The hunter nodded and handed the lighter backpack over. Leon quickly handed over all the pesetas he had after Hunter divided it. "I'll take it."

"A very good choice." The Merchant made the exchange and slipped the money into hit long coat. "Let me know if there is anything else you may need."

"Any idea which way to go?"

The Merchant shrugged. "The hallway that is across from the tramcar is the way to go further. But it is locked and you will need two keys that can only be found down the other two passages."

"Not this again!"

Ashley sighed. "Can't Hunter just blast a way through?"

Hunter checked his power reserves. The blast through the wall had been a drain. He would prefer to avoid another if he could. He was down to seventy two percent. He shook his head at the girl.

Leon put the new weapon into his backpack. "We'll try the door that was next to the entrance door. Maybe it won't be so bad." Leon thanked the merchant and walked out of the small room. Ashley followed.

"One minute, larger stranger!" The merchant walked over to Hunter and handed him a box of handgun ammo. "I am truly enjoying the booming business from this man. Please make sure he lives for another round."

Hunter took the box and nodded. He joined Leon and Ashley in the larger room. He pushed open the door and the trio walked into a large room with tile floor. Four statues of knights stood at each corner. A small archway was to the right. They walked in and found another large room with a tile floor. This floor and ceiling had several holes in them. A metal grate slid down and closed off their exit.

"No!" Ashley banged on it. Salazar's sick laugh echoed around the room as spikes appeared from the holes in the ceiling. Ashley screamed as it dropped down.

"Damn!" Leon ducked down.

With a roar, Hunter raised his arms and caught the ceiling. His knees buckled a bit, but regained his balance and pushed the ceiling up. Sparks issued from the edges as the pressing engine overloaded. With a final spark, the ceiling remained in place. Hunter checked his arms for damage and found none. A rather simple and pathetic trap. No doubt designed for humans, not his breed.

"I could have used you six years ago." Leon stood up as the spikes retracted. "Those zombies in Raccoon City wouldn't have stood a chance."

The hunter looked away as Leon helped Ashley to her feet. He had indeed been in Raccoon City those many years ago. His plan had been to hunt the elite Stars group that worked in the city. But the zombie outbreak had foiled his attempts. A quick escape had been his only option at the time. It was only after the destruction of the city and outbreak that the idea of this hunt had came to him. Leon had survived that city. Hunter's respect for the human grew. An extremely worthy prey.

"You ok?"

"How can I be ok?" Ashley leaned on Leon and cried. "I just want to die now and end this."

Leon looked to Hunter, but found little help behind the visor. "Be strong! We'll get out of this just to spite Saddler and his mad desires. He wants us to crack and give up." Leon helped Ashley to stand onto her own feet. "I'm going to get you out of here." He motioned his head toward Hunter. "And how could you doubt our chances with him on our side?" Hunter stood up tall and did his best to look as powerful as possible. Ashley managed a smile. "Good girl!" Leon looked at the gate and then to Hunter. "Got a key?"

Hunter walked over and gripped the gate. The sound of groaning metal filled the room as Hunter bent the metal and ripped off the two bars. He dropped them and repeated the move with the last two. With opening clear, they moved out off the trapped room and back into the room with the statues. There was another door at the far end. It was wooden and locked. One kick from Hunter sent it splintering to the floor. Inside was a golden grail with an indentation on the bottom and a picture of a queen on it.

"Valuable item, or a hidden key?" Leon threw the thing into his backpack. "I'm betting key." The rest of the room held a box of handgun ammo and a few crystals that could be sold to The Merchant. Leon looked the box over as they left the room. "I wonder why they leave ammo around with no guns." Hunter didn't have an answer.

"Some things are best left not questioned." Both men turned to Ashley. "What?" They chuckled and The hunt continued.


	13. The Hive

The trio walked past the dinning room and through a wooden door. They were in a very large corridor. A red carpet lead down the corridor and turned to the left. Chandeliers hung down from the tall ceiling. Leon took point with Hunter only a foot behind him. Ashley followed nervously. They turned the corner and found the sides of the corridor lined with suits of armor. Four on each side and armed with a pole axe. Hunter's thermal scans showed no hidden creatures inside of the armor. Leon motioned for Ashley to back up a bit as he and Hunter continued. They past the first set of armor with no surprises. As they walked past the second set, the one on the left's axe moved and swung down at Leon. Hunter caught it before it could strike and ripped it free of the armor. It collapsed and reviled a simple gear trap.

"Cute!"

Hunter nodded and powered up his plasma casters. Four bolts at their lowest setting destroyed the armors and any potential traps.

"Thanks!" Leon waved for Ashley to join them.

The corridor turned to their right and lead to a very large room. Leon entered first, followed by Hunter. As Ashley walked in, an iron gate slides down and blocks the entrance, trapping her outside of the room. Hunter moved to rip the bars off of the gate, but a loud sound of machinery stopped him. At the center of the three walls of the room, a section of the wall spun and a set of armor walked out. Each were armed with pole axes. They turned and started to march towards Leon and Hunter.

"Walking tin cans!" Leon aimed his handgun. "How original!" He fired three quick rounds. The bullets bounced off the body of the lead armor. "That is high grade steel. These things aren't ancient."

Hunter nodded in agreement as he scans ran the length of one of the armors. The parasite inside of the armors were large and making use of the limbs of their hosts that were nearly unseeable against the thermal scan of the parasite. He charged and lashed out with a thrust kick. The kick sent the lead armor to the floor and filled the large room with the loud sound of metal clanging. Hunter stood ready as the remaining two converged on him. Their swings were slow and the hunter easily caught both pole axes by their poles. He yanked them free of the armors' grip and spun them around. With one swing of each axe, he cleaved the head piece off of each armor. They fell to the floor as the armor stood motionless. The third on the floor started to sit up. Hunter threw the pole axe in his left hand and speared the helmet off of the sitting armor. It too stopped moving.

Leon patted Hunter on the shoulder. "That wasn't so bad!" The armors vibrated and the Las Plaga shot their heads out of the armor necks. Long whip like tails and a pair of insect like legs grew out of the armor. "Spoke to soon!" Leon fired several shots into the head of one of the creatures.

The hunter ignored the armor Leon was shooting and focused on the two that were standing. Their tails had grown large bone scythes. He held his captured pole axe ready as the tails lashed out at him. He jumped back to avoid and swung the pole axe. The blade was well sharpened and cut one of the scythes free of its tail. The parasite screeched in pain as orange blood splattered from the severed tail. The second didn't seem to notice the pain of its twin and moved towards Hunter to attack. Hunter ducked another whip attack and swung the pole axe low. The weapon's axe blade caught the knee of the armor and the armor tumbled to the floor. Before the parasite with the cut tail could attack, Hunter brought the weapon down and cut the top of the parasite's head off. It withered and decomposed, leaving the armor empty. A loud sound of metal falling signaled that Leon was finished. The human rushed to his side.

"Not to bad!" He was holding the silver shotgun. "Just had to change weapons."

Leon ran to the left as Hunter moved in. The severed tail whipped out and wrapped around Hunter's left wrist. The hunter swung his pole axe around and impaled the armor through the chest. Leon brought the barrel of the shot gun to the head of the parasite and fired. The blast ripped the parasite apart and the armor fell.

Leon sighed with relief as Hunter tossed the pole axe down. "These guys are creative. Got to give them that." The sound of stone scraping stone brought their sight up to three more armors appearing in the room from the revolving walls. "Figures!"

Hunter made an annoyed sound. His plasma casters activated and fired. His amusement of these things were at an end. The bolts ripped into two of the armors and they exploded. The third armor approached without paying any heed. The two casters linked together and destroyed the final armor with a simultaneous blast. In the center of the room, a pedestal rose up with a grail on it.

"You couldn't have done that to the first group as well."

Hunter simply grabbed the grail and tossed it Leon.

"Right!" Leon shoved it into his backpack. The gate had risen and they rejoined Ashley.

* * *

The Merchant had vanished as they walked back into the room they had first entered. The group gave little thought to it as they knew they would see him soon. The walked down the cornered hallway which opened into a large corridor. At the far end was a large set of doors with an iron gat in front of them. In front of the gate were four infected cultist. They were armed with large wooden shields and flails. They made no move towards them.

"Not bad guards." Leon slung the shot gun over his shoulder and pulled our The Mine Thrower. "Lets see what this can do."

He crouched down and took aim. He was amazed at the lack of a recoil as he fired. The dart shot forward and impacted one of the shields. It beeped as its little grappling hooks dug in. The cultist began to move forward. The mine beeped again and exploded. The blast sent the cultists flying. They landed dead.

"Remind me to give The Merchant a big tip."

On each side of the large gate stood a statue. The left a queen with her hands folded in front of her in a gesture of holding something. The statue on the right showed a king with a similar gesture.

"Can't be this simple." Leon pulled out the grails and handed the king's grail to Hunter. "Be ready!" They nodded to each other and moved into position. Together they placed the two grails into the hands of the statues. A small flash of red light and the gate rose up. Leon walked over to the door and pushed it open. "Shall we?"

* * *

The door opened up into a smaller corridor than the one they had come from. It was a long thin hallway with paintings on the left side and large windows on the right. Leon lead the way with Hunter taking the rear. Normally Hunter and Leon walked side by side, but the hall was to narrow. Not a pleasing arrangement. The hall ended with a large wooden door. Leon grasped the handle and pulled carefully. The room the door lead into was huge by any standers. A great wide area that was topped with a tall domed ceiling. The room had once been an elegant ballroom. But now the ceiling was full of small holes and most of the floor had collapsed. Only a narrow rim around the sides and a large portion of the center remained. A small section of floor served as a bridge to the large center portion. The trio found their eyes transfixed on a large object that hung from the center of the domed ceiling like a stalagmite. It was completely organic and pulsed with life. Much to their disgust, the point opened up and ejected a large insect like creature. It stood up and looked at the three intruders with its large compound eyes.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Neither of her guardians could argue with Ashley.

The creature's large insect wings flapped quickly and it let out a screech that made Leon and Ashley cover their ears. The sound merely annoyed the hunter and he charged with his wrist blades. The blades easily sliced into the head of the creature and it snapped free of the body. The body fell and Hunter tossed the head away. Hunter's victory was short lived as loud buzzing sounds filled the area. Several of the creatures flew through the holes in the ceiling and swarmed around the large room.

"Get down Ashley!" Leon brought his TMP up. There were about twenty of the creatures buzzing about. "Hunter, I think that is their hive. Take it out or we will be overrun." Leon opened fire into the swarm. He didn't have to aim to score hits.

Hunter looked at the pulsing hive as another creature was ejected from it. These things were poor sport alone, but more would make it a challenging fight. He watched as the creature rubbed the slime off of its eyes. Hunter's disgust overrode his desire to fight and he kicked the creatures head off with one hit. His plasma casters activated. He switched them to rapid fire. The bolts fired at a near constant rate. The bolts ripped through the hive and splattered what appeared to be basketball sized eggs all over the area. The creatures flying around didn't seem to like this and flew in to stop the hunter. They flew apart as Leon ripped them apart with automatic fire from his TMP. Hunter stopped as the plasma neared the ceiling. The hive's movements had slowed. The casters powered up to full and fired their bolts at the ceilings. Hunter jumped back as the hive came crashing down and liquefied. The stench was horrible and even Hunter's filters couldn't completely remove it from his air. The remaining creatures seem to die off on their own after the destruction of their hive.

"Remind me to ask The Merchant for a giant can of Raid." Leon walked over to Hunter and watched the liquefied hive pour over the sides of the platform. "Well I've lost my apatite for awhile."

"Will this ever end?" Ashley stood up.

From one of the holes, one of the insect creatures shot through it from outside. It swooped down and picked up the girl.

"Leon! Help!" Ashley screamed as the creature quickly exited through another hole.

"Damn it!" Leon kicks the floor. "Ashley!"

Hunter spotted a door at the far end of the room. A small bridge of floor connected them. He tapped on Leon's shoulder and the human nodded. Both charged the door and slammed it open. A small room with a hallway to the right greeted them. The Merchant stood only a few feet away. He waved as the two stormed through the door.

"How is it going, Strangers?"

"How is it going?" Leon rage was visible as he grabbed the coat of The Merchant. "This is all one big game to you. You wander about and toy with us as we fight for our lives. What is your angle? I bought that greedy line before, but I want some damn answers." Leon pulled out his handgun and shoved it into the face of the man. "NOW!!"

The Merchant chuckled softly as he gently pushed the barrel of the handgun to the side. "If your going to shoot me, please use a weapon you didn't buy from me. Bad for business."

Leon's hand was tense, but a firm grip on his shoulder from Hunter caused the weapon to finally go down. "Not now!" The gritty voice caused Leon to release his grip on the coat.

"A game this is!" The Merchant pulled a green box of shotgun ammo from his backpack. "You are simply pawns for the moment." He handed the box to Leon. "My place in the game is unknown to the big players for the time being. I would prefer to keep it that way." Leon grabbed the box and slipped it into his bandoleer. "I am a merchant, plan and simple. I don't fight or stir up trouble. I simply sale my wares to the highest bidder." He chuckled again. "And for the moment, you are the only bidder. The rest of these guys would rather inject me with their little god than buy so much as one bullet."

"Right!" Leon sighed and took a few breaths. "Guess we all do what we can." Leon walked down the hallway.

Hunter gave a small, but respectful nod to The Merchant and followed Leon. His prey has endangered his honor by stealing the girl he had sworn to see to safety. He and Leon would have to recapture her before the hunt for the sample could continue. Hunter's brief annoyment was replaced as he prepared for a new hunt. He pitied those who would stand in his way. He glanced at the still fuming Leon. And in his human companion's way as well.


	14. Men With Claws

As Leon and Hunter reached the outside area with a bridge leading towards a large clock tower, Leon's radio went off.

"I wonder if you can see me, Mr. Kennedy?"

"If you scratch her, I'll break your bones."

"First, we'll see if you can make it this far. I'll be waiting."

The radio shut off and Leon pulled out his binoculars. He spotted Salazar with Ashley, who's hands were tied behind her back. They were standing on a stone balcony of to the right side of the clock tower. The balcony was connected to the tower by a wooden bridge. Salazar waved as he led Ashley back into the castle.

"Shit! We'll have to go through the tower to reach her."

Hunter tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the clock tower. The tower had a large balcony circling it. Right in front of the entrance to the tower were a pair of small catapults. Infected cultists were loading in small barrels and setting them on fire.

"Great!" He checked the magazine on his handgun. "I'm going to need a very long vacation after this."

Leon and Hunter sprinted over the bridge as the catapults launched their flaming ammo. They just managed to make it to the stone floor as the barrels destroyed the bridge behind them. A set of stone steps led up to the balcony. They walked up slowly as a pair of flail wielding cultists charged down the stairs. Leon fired twice taking out a kneecap on each of them. As they tumbled down, Hunter sliced their heads off with his wrist blades. They reached the balcony. A red robed cultist with a deer skull on his head pointed and several more infected charged them. Hunter pulled out his mauls. The saws spun without making a sound. Hunter rushed the group and human bodies were launched into air when the hunter impacted them. Body parts were cleaved from their owners as Hunter cut the group down. The red robed cultist was still pointing as Hunter finished. The cultist drew a small knife. Several bullets ripped into his chest and he fell over the edge.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Leon holstered his handgun and brought out his shotgun. "Lets move."

* * *

The clock tower had been filled with infected, but nothing the hunter and human couldn't handle. They smashed through the door and found themselves in front of the bridge that led to the door Salazar had taken Ashley through. They started to run across, but stopped. An infected with a goat skull on his head stood on the far end with a small army of infected. Behind them, a red robed cultist with a golden skull helmet appeared with another force of infected. Each side had ten infected with their respective leader. All of them aimed crossbows at them with flaming bolts. Not a good position considering the pair were on a wooden bridge. They all fired at the same time. Leon ducked down as Hunter went to work. His mauls spun with high speeds and knocked the crossbow bolts from the air. Unluckily, several hit the bridge and the flames began to burn. The cultists dropped their crossbows and charged at the two.

"Beaten, burned, or death from fall." Leon readied his shotgun. "You want to pick or should I."

"Run!" Hunter's casters fired on the bridge behind them.

The bolts ripped into the wood and the bridge began to collapse. Leon blasted a nearing infected and ran. Hunter leapt over another two and ran next to Leon. The bridge fell taking the cultists with it. The two reached the platform as the lasts parts of the bridge fell into the abyss bellow. Leon took a few minutes to catch his breath. Hunter scanned the door and detected no heat signatures on the other side.

"Ready to go?" Hunter nodded to Leon.

The door opened into a large room with a pair of pillars standing near the middle. A purple carpet ran down the center and up a small set of stairs. The stairs led to a large platform with a metal guard rail around the sides. At the end of that platform was another raised section connected by a small set of stairs. Four infected cultists stood on the second section. Two were armed with crossbows. On the third level was two more and a pair of large creatures. They stood nearly seven feet and were dressed in simple leather pants. A large metal helmet adorned their heads and attached to each arm, were a trio of long sharp blades.

"Great!" Leon put his shotgun away and drew his TMP. "Those things on top are called Garradors. Their almost blind, but tough as hell." Hunter eyed them with intent. "Their only weak point is the opening on their backs where the Las Plaga is visible."

Hunter nodded and patted Leon's backpack and motioned to the door. Leon nodded and returned to the doorway and shut the door. The hunter rolled his shoulders and his wrist blades activated. He stepped forward and roared a challenge. The primitive natures of the Garradors responded in kind. They growled loudly and charged. They ran down the set of stairs to the second level and knocked away two of the cultists. Those two slammed into the ones armed with the crossbows and knocked them over the railing. Hunter ran and leapt in between the two running creatures as the left the second level. The Garradors impacted the two pillars. The plaster and stone cracked under the impacts. Hunter hit the ground running. He charged up the stairs to the second level. The two knocked over cultist managed to pick themselves up in time for Hunter to grab them by the throats. He dragged them up the stairs to the third level. The two cultists on the third level tired to attack Hunter with their flails. Hunter flung the two infected he was carrying into them. They crumpled to the floor as the hunter turned towards the first level. The Garradors turned and slowly walked towards him. The door behind them burst open and Leon walked in with The Mine Thrower in hand. He took aim and fired twice. The darts gripped themselves into the exposed parasites. The mines beeped as the two cultist that had been knocked over the railing stood up. The explosion slammed the two Garradors to the floor and ripped the two infected apart.

"Two for one!" Leon walked past the two downed Garradors "Or would it be four for two." He holstered the Mine Thrower and drew his handgun. "Nice work!"

Hunter nodded as the four downed infected pulled themselves up. His plasma casters activated and blasted each one through the chest with a small bolt of energy. A small growl caused them to look back to the first level. The Garradors slowly stood up.

"Damn tough!"

This was perfect. The exposed parasite could be easily corrected with an extra plate of armor. The hunter was pleased by these creatures. The hunt for the sample was proving more and more fruitful. He would need samples. Hunter charged. The Garradors charged in unison. Hunter's casters targeted the right one and fired in unison. The creature ran through the bolts and didn't slow or show signs of pain from his burning chest. After seeing this, Hunter changed tactics. The trio met on the second level. The creatures swung wildly. Normally their superior reach and enhanced strength would defeat anyone they met in combat, but Hunter was normal to them. He dodged the blows and rushed the one he had shot at. And using a move that Leon recognized a pro wrestling move called a spine buster. Hunter picked up the Garrador and slammed him down on the railing. The metal bent into a point as the creature's spine was slammed onto it. It impaled the creature. It roared in pain before finally dieing. The second creature didn't seem to notice the lose of his partner and attacked Hunter. Before he could swing, several bullets ripped into the parasite on his back. It roared and collapsed on the floor.

Leon waved with his TMP in hand. "Sorry! I was getting board. Shall we?"

The pair charged through the doors and entered a large room that resembled a throne room. Salazar is seated on a throne and Ashley being guarded by his two robed bodyguards. The small man claps as they walk into the room. "Welcome to my throne room."

Leon ignored him. "Ashley."

Ashley's face brightened. "Leon!"

"Mr. Kennedy, don't you and your big friend know when it's time to throw in the towel?" Salazar pushed a button on the arm of the throne.

Hunter hears the click under the floor. He grabbed Leon's backpack and flung the human back. The doors had closed behind them and Leon gripped the handle to balance himself on the small bit of floor that didn't give way. Hunter fell into the pit the floor opened up into.

"Too bad for your friend."

"Do you think a simple pit is going to stop him?"

"Perhaps not, but it will stop you." Salazar snapped his fingers and the door Leon was holding was forced open by a cultist. Leon tumbled into the pit.

Hunter gauntlets activated as he fell. Small spikes appeared as his plasma casters activated. Small burst from the caster pushed the hunter to the stone wall. Hs slammed the gauntlet spikes into the wall. Sparks flew as the spikes attempted to stop his decent. Spikes on his boots activated in the tips of his boots. Between the two sets, his fall grinded to a halt. As Leon falls, he manages to throw out a grappling hook, which embeds itself into the wall, stopping his fall. He looked over and spotted Hunter a few feet bellow him on the other side of the pit.

"Fancy meeting you here." Leon looked around and spotted a metal pipe in the wall.

Above the pit, Salazar, is listening in on the other end of the pipe, hoping to hear Leon's demise. "Hmm...where's the satisfying sound of one's impalement?"

Leon pulls out his gun. "Won't fall for this old trick." He fires off a round into the megaphone-like end of the pipe, making Salazar's ears ring. Both Leon and Hunter chuckled at the little man's scream.

"Aah! How dare you! No more games! Kill him! KILL!"

"Guess he is mad." Leon presses a button on his belt. He slowly descended the pit. Hunter climbed down after him. The hunt would continue.


	15. Verdugo

Leon and Hunter hadn't been on the bottom of the pit for a second before Leon got a call from Salazar on his radio.

"So maybe you have nine lives. But it doesn't matter now, Mr. Kennedy! I've sent my right hand to dispose of you two."

"Your right hand comes off?"

"Say whatever you please. Die, you worm!!"

Leon put the radio away. "You know, it wouldn't surprise me if his hand really did come off to kill us." Hunter simply nodded.

The pair stood at the bottom of Salazar'a pit trap. Along the sides was a clear rock path partly submerged in water. The center was dominated by large stone spikes in the center. Several bodies were impaled on them. Leon walked around and stopped.

"Why am I not surprised?"

The Merchant in his blue flame stood at the base of a ladder that led up to a metal platform. "Figured you be down here one way or the other. Everyone who makes the little tyrant angry does." He chuckled and waved to the impaled bodies. "Congratulations on being the first ones to survive."

"Do we get a medal?"

"No, but I'll give you a small discount on a weapon upgrade." Leon shrugged and took the remaining money from Hunter's pack. A few minutes later, Leon's weapons were improved and shined like new. The merchant laughed as he gave each weapon a free reload. "So where to now strangers?"

"Not sure!" Leon took his fully loaded Blacktail from him. "There seems to only be one exit."

"That there is. It is how I came in. Some interesting things back that way."

"Your definition of interesting is?"

The Merchant laughed again and stepped aside. "You'll see."

Leon sighed and climbed up the ladder. Hunter gave The Merchant a respectful nod before following. In front of them was a long curving tunnel. Several grated pipes spilled dirty water into it. The water that flowed in the tunnel a little above ankle height. Leon took a sniff of the air and regretted it. The water's origin was obvious.

"Don't suppose I could talk you into carrying me?" It was obviously a joke, but the hunter took it for face value. His plasma casters retracted to his pack as he heaved Leon over his shoulders. "I was kidding."

Hunter couldn't hide his chuckle as he continued to walk through the tunnel. Leon sighed in defeat and prayed they weren't attacked. He wasn't sure if they would attack or pass out laughing. As they walked, Leon spotted a few crystals that were growing along the walls. He reached out and snapped off as many as he could. They reached a large metal door that opened up by a locking wheel. Hunter gripped it and tried to rotate it. It snapped off the door. Hunter looked at the metal wheel in his hand as Leon shook his head. The hunter tossed the wheel to the floor and raised his foot up. With near perfect balance, he rammed his foot into the door while supporting Leon on his shoulders. The door was thick and well made, but it gave in under the blows of the hunter. The lock broke and the door swung open. Hunter stepped into a stone tiled corridor. He set Leon back on his feet and stretched his arms as his casters returned to firing positions.

"Was that necessary?"

Hunter gave him a shrug and patted Leon hard on the shoulder. The rough translation was don't ask what you don't expect to receive. The two moved through the corridor. They reached a small corridor that was an offshoot to the main one. Down the offshoot was a large freight elevator.

"Bingo!" Leon walked to the elevator and hit the call button. He pressed it several times before realizing there was no power. "Why am I not surprised?" He glanced over to Hunter. "Any ideas?"

Hunter looked around the small corridor. A small pipe ran from the ceiling to the floor and ran across the wall. It led to the main corridor and turned the corner. He pointed to it and Leon got the idea. Must be a power switch were the pipe ended. As they left the small corridor, a loud rumbling sound came from the ceiling. Hunter scanned the ceiling with his thermal sensors. There were random heat signatures across the ceiling. The ceiling cracked and a large armored tail with a sharp point busted out of the ceiling. Both Hunter and Leon jumped clear as the tail cracked the floor before retracting back into the ceiling.

"The right hand we were told about." Leon drew his handgun. The tail shot out of the ceiling and shot towards Leon. The human dodged and the tail disappeared into the ceiling. "If only I could get a shot."

The hunter's wrist blades activated as the tail shot through a third time. He sidestepped the attack and tried to latch on with his blades. Small sparks issued as the blades scraped across the armored tail. This surprised Hunter, but he was quick to come up with a new plan. He grabbed onto the tail with his strong hands and held on. The tail tried to pull up, but the weight of the hunter made its return slow. Leon fired several rounds, but each bullet bounced off the armor.

"No good!" Leon ran up and stuck the barrel of the gun in between the plates of the armor. He fired a few rounds.

There was a loud roar and the tail suddenly jerked upward violently. Leon was knocked to the floor and his weapon clanged to the ground. Hunter was pulled up and his armored head slammed into the ceiling. The concrete cracked under the impact, but held. The tail repeatedly tried to pull back into the ceiling. Each attempt slammed the hunter's head into the ceiling. Hunter quickly grew tired of this game and let go. He landed on his feat as the tail vanished. The plasma casters on his shoulders activated and recalibrated. Thin pencil sized bolts fired from the in rapid succession. These bolts sacrificed destructive potential for maximum penetration. The bolts left small holes in the ceiling as they blasted through. Hunter stopped firing as the sounds of what ever was attacking them ended.

"Did you get him?" Leon stood up and picked up his weapon.

There was a loud crash as a large creature busted through the ceiling near the entrance that they had come through. It stood nearly ten feet tall. His body looked like a large armored humanoid insect. The top of his head looked like a bald human and the lower part had insect mandibles. His tail lashed around behind him as he slowly approached them.

"I'm starting to miss the zombies." Leon took aim at the thing's head and fired.

The creature's arm flew up and blocked the shots. Hunter charged the creature. The creature roared and dashed forward at high speed. The two met with a loud sound of metal scraping metal. Hunter's wrist blades could barely scratch the harden armor of the creature. He jumped back to avoid a double claw attack. The plasma caster fired their piercing bolts. The creature brought his arm up to block. The bolts penetrated the armor and burnt the vulnerable flesh underneath. The creature roared in pain and shot a Hunter with incredible speed. Hunter dodged the claw swipe, but the tail swung around and slammed him into the small corridor that ked to the elevator. The tail rose up and shot forward in an attempt to impale the hunter. Hunter managed to move in time for the tail to crush the stone floor he had been laying on. He ran like a linebacker and tackled the creature. He slammed it into the wall. The creature grabbed Hunter's waist and flung him towards the door that Leon and him had entered. The hunter stood up in time for The creature to charge and knocked him back into the sewer tunnel. The creature gripped the door and slammed it shut. Several strong blows, bent the metal of the door to prevent easy opening. Satisfied, the creature turned to Leon.

"Great!" Leon shot down the corridor with the creature on his heals.

* * *

Hunter shook his head as he stood up. He quickly went to the door and pushed. It barely budged. Hunter backed away a bit to give himself a running start. The door flew free from its place and impacted the corridor wall as Hunter shoulder rammed it. The hunter didn't stop running and charged after Leon and the creature. As he reached the end, he found a the way blocked by a metal shutter. He heard several gun shots inside. He curled his fist and rammed it into the shutter. The metal dented under the powerful blow, but held. Hunter snarled and pulled out his mauls. The saws spun to life and he began.

* * *

The area Leon had ran to was not to his liking at all. A simple room with the blocked passage the only way out. The center of the room was surrounded by a thick metal fence that reduced it to a simply square passageway. Leon ducked a tail swipe and turned a corner as the creature continued to pursue him. The creature for its part made little effort to catch Leon, It was confident in his ability to kill the human and return to kill the larger one. Leon exchanged his handgun for the Mine Thrower and prayed he could get clear in time. He fired off the round. It bounced off of the thick armor and landed on the floor in between the two.

"Damn it!"

Leon took cover as the mine exploded. The force of the blow flung Leon into the side of the fence. It bent under the impact and Leon dropped to the floor. The creature approached him and the tail lashed out. Leon rolled clear and managed to make it to the metal shutter. He fell to a sitting position near the wall next to it. He tried to aim the thrower at the still human bald head. Before he could pull the trigger, sparks flew from the metal shutter. The creature paused as the sparks vanished and the shutter was pulled out of the jam. Hunter stepped through with him mauls ready.

"What took you?"

Hunter grunted and charged the creature. The blades on the mauls were sharper and stronger than his wrist blades. They clanged against the armor carapace of the creature. The creature backed away slightly as the blades began to knick away at his armored skin. The tail shot at the hunter, but Hunter parried with the mauls.

"The tank!" Leon had his handgun out. He had just had time to read the label on the large metal tank that stood at one corner of the room.

Hunter spotted the tank and dived underneath a clawed hand to reach it. The mauls hit the floor as Hunter dropped them and picked up the heavy cylinder. The creature charged. The hunter flung the tank like a missile and it smashed into the chest of the creature, forcing it back. Leon fired a single shot before the tank dropped. The bullet ruptured the tank an it exploded. The tank had been filled with liquid nitrogen. The creature froze instantly on contact. Hunter was quick and slammed the saw ends of his mauls into the creature's neck. The blades cut easily through the frozen armor and hit the venerable flash underneath. It took less than a minute for the head drop to the floor and shatter upon impact. Hunter kicked the shards and was disappointed in the lack of a trophy for this fight. He sighed in frustration and picked up a large piece of flash and armor. He sealed them in a small container and placed it into his pack.

Leon picked himself up. "Nice!" He wiped some sweat from his forehead. Found the power switch. Elevator should be here soon.

Hunter nodded and flowed him out of the room. This creature would prove a worthy prey if it could be reproduced. His disappointment vanished as he returned to his primary hunt. The Master Sample would be acquired.


	16. Test of Blood

The elevator grinded and sparked as it slowly rose up the shaft. It stopped roughly as it reached the top and the metal gate opened. Leon stepped out and was thankful to be out of the metal death trap. Hunter paused as he looked at the simply control panel on the side of the elevator. All the electrical conducts ran through the panel. He brought his left fist up and a small pair of needles shot out of the wrist computer. Before Leon could inquire, Hunter slammed the two needles into the panel. Sparks flew as energy was drained from the conducts and into the armor. Several seconds past before the last of the energy sparked and Hunter ripped his wrist computer free of the needles. They had turned black with the energy transfer. The power absorbed was filtered and dumped into Hunter's power supply. He was hovering just above forty percent. He stepped clear of the elevator.

Leon looked at the destroyed panel. "Didn't have the right adapter?"

Hunter nodded.

The elevator groaned and suddenly fell down the shaft. It crashed at the bottom and kicked up a large cloud of dust and dirt. Leon coughed and waved his hand to clear the air. "Guess we don't need to worry about being followed."

"Greetings Strangers." The merchant waved at them. "Being nice and quiet I see." He chuckled and pointed to a metal door near the end of the small stone room they stood in. "The mine is through there. Follow it to the end and you should be able to find a passage back to the castle."

"Any infected?"

The merchant shrugged. "No more than your use to."

"Great!" Leon took a few breaths and checked his ammo in his handgun. "Ready!" Hunter nodded and Leon pushed opened the door.

The pair walked into a large stone tunnel with rough worked walls. A pair of rails ran along the floor and followed the tunnel as it curved around a turn. A set of weak lights hung from the ceiling. Behind them was a wall of stone that looked like it had been worked on by many tools. At least there was only one path to follow at the moment. They hadn't walked more than a few feet before they ran into a trio of infected. They were dressed as normal villagers. Two worked at the rock wall with pickaxes while the third held a torch. Leon took aim with his handgun as Hunter activated his wrist blades. The tunnel was too narrow to sneak past the trio. Leon squeezed off a single shot. The bullet hit the hand of the torch bearer. He dropped it on himself and his clothes instantly caught fire. He screamed and ran into the wall. The burning infected dropped to the ground and tried to roll himself out. The two working on the wall stopped and turned towards Leon and Hunter. They hadn't time move before Hunter charged forward and sliced into them with his blades. He carved into the parasites and the pair dropped dead. Leon took aim and finished the burning man with a single shot.

"Safe bet that there are more up ahead."

They followed the rough curved tunnel and stopped when they reached a very large cavern. They stood on a metal platform with a ladder that led to the lower area. Several infected work at various places in the cavern with digging tools. There was a shout and the sound of a chainsaw roaring to life. The infected stopped their digging and ran for the ladder. A man with a chainsaw and a burlap bag over his head led the charge. Both Hunter and Leon backed away as the chainsaw man climbed the ladder. Leon pulled a grenade from his belt and walked over to the ladder as the man reached the last rung.

"Your face must be pretty ugly under there in order for these people to cover it."

The man yelled as he started to climb onto the platform. Leon steel towed boot rammed into his head and sent the man falling on top of the other infected. He pulled the pin from the grenade and dropped onto the pile of humans. He stepped back as the grenade exploded. The sound of instant decomposing echoed in the cavern. Before too long, the sound of a heavy man climbing the metal ladder could be heard. The chainsaw wielder stepped onto the platform. His clothes were torn and his chainsaw struggled to continue running.

"Damn tough too."

Hunter's plasma casters activated and fired. The blue bolts blasted the man off of the platform and he fell into a large crack into the ground. He bounced off of the stone walls before hit the rocky ground several hundred feet down. Both Leon and Hunter jumped off of the platform and walked around the now clear cavern. A large drill like device sat in the center of the cavern. Around it was several pieces of stones with fossils on them. Leon walked over and crouched down next to a large one.

"Hey! Check this out!"

Hunter moved next to Leon and bent down as well. The stone had a large fossil of a Las Plagas. Hunter's visor switched to the normal human spectrum. He ran his clawed finger over it as his scanners studied it. How old were these creatures? How long was this treasure hidden? Hunter wished he could remove his helmet to get a good look with his own eyes. He glanced over to Leon. Despite their alliance, Leon was still prey. The helmet would remain until the end of the hunt. He looked around until he found a small complete fossil. He pulled out a silver wrap and wrapped the fossil. He placed it into his trophy case. The hunter than proceeded to take pictures of the larger ones. Leon simply moved back as Hunter did his work. He suddenly turned pale and began to cough violently. Hunter spun around to face the coughing human. His thermal scanners locked onto the parasite inside of him. Its growth had slowed considerably, but it had grown still. It was slowly thrashing around inside of Leon's chest. Leon grabbed a large bottle of pills from his belt sack. He tried to open it, but dropped it as he coughed harder. Small bits of blood dribbled from his mouth. Hunter grabbed the bottle before it reached the ground. The bottle was small in his hands, but with practiced dexterity, he unscrewed the cap without damaging the bottle. He had seen Leon take two earlier so he tapped out two of the multicolored pills. He closed the bottle and pocketed it. He moved to give Leon the pills, but paused. Leon would need a more lengthy stop to the parasite. He unclipped his small medkit and set it on a rock. Leon did his best to watch the hunter work. The medkit opened up and Hunter pulled out the large needle injector. The needle was very large. Hunter pulled out a small empty vile. He crushed the pills and dropped them into the vile. He grabbed a small scalpel looking blade from the kit and brought it to his left hand. Hunter had to push hard for the blade to penetrate his tough skin. Glowing green blood oozed from the cut. Hunter made a fist and squeezed so that several drops dropped into the vile. He waited until it was nearly filled before stopping. He didn't bother to bandage the wound as he grabbed another vile with a bluish liquid. He poured a small amount in and closed the vile. He picked up the mixture he had made and loaded the injector. Hunter turned to Leon and motioned for him to come closer.

"Your kidding!" Leon coughed several more times.

Hunter shook his head and made the motion again.

"What do I have to lose?" Leon stumbled toward the hunter.

Hunter moved with precision and jammed the large needle into Leon's chest. The needle slipped through the ribs and gently touched the heart. Hunter pressed the small button and the contents was dumped into Leon's heart. Hunter pulled it free as Leon fell back in convulsions. The hunter stood back and watched as Leon thrashed around in pain. This was a test as much as a solution. If Leon was strong enough, the hunter's blood would do the rest.

* * *

It took ten minutes for Leon to pass out. And another hour before he awoke. His eyes blinked several times as he sat up from the ground. Hunter was sitting in a meditative state a few feet away. Hunter's head moved as Leon stood up. Leon clenched and unclenched his fists.

"What happened?" He touched his chest. "The parasite?"

"Dead!" Hunter's rough voice sounded through out the cavern. The hunter stood up. "You passed." He walked past Leon and up a small set of wooden stairs. They led to an electrical box that was on a metal rig. "Hunt!" A pair of needles shot from his left gauntlet. He slammed it into the box and energy sparked as it was absorbed into the gauntlet.

"Passed? Hunt? What do you mean?"

The lights dimmed as Hunter pulled free. His energy reserve was now at fifty three percent. "In time?" Hunter wished he was able to completely tell Leon the gift his blood had given to the human's body. The dead parasite was just the start. He pointed to a small stone bridge that lead to a large metal door. "Continue!"

Leon wanted to continue the limited conversation, but sighed in defeat. There was still a long way to go. The parasite was dead, he should be happy with that for now. The pair moved to the door and shoved it open. Hunter's thermal vision nearly blinded him as the heat of the room they were walking into was intense. He switched to human spectrum and had to blink a few times to regain his sight. They stood in a very large circular room. Three large cylinders stood along the wall and a large metal door was in the center of the floor.

"Must be a furnace of some kind." Despite the heat, Leon found himself sweating very little. "I think I can see a door at the other end."

The two walked to the center, but stopped as a loud sound of a large lock coming undone filled the room.

"That can't be good!"

A familiar roar filled the room and a Gigante walked into the room. As Leon and Hunter prepared for the attack, another roar sounded and another Gigante walked in and stood next to its twin.

Leon managed a light chuckle. "One for each of us! Talk about over kill." Hunter nodded. "Don't suppose I could talk you into killing both of them." The hunter was silent as he pulled out his mauls. "Thought not." Leon pulled out his mine thrower. He looked at it oddly as the weapon was suddenly much lighter in his hand. The weapon was still difficult to hold in his right hand, but he could hold it one handed. "Damn!" Leon glanced to Hunter, but he was slowly stepping away. One of the Gigante followed him with his eyes. Leon managed a grin. "Damn fine medication." Leon reached around and gripped the TMP in his left hand. "Lets go!"

The Gigantes charged at their chosen targets. Hunter ran towards the end of the room. The Gigante following him charged after. Leon took aim with the mine thrower at the one slowly walking towards him. The aim wasn't very accurate, but the target was to large to miss. He shot off two shots. Each dart impacted a separate leg and clamped on. They exploded and caused the creature to stumble over. The large opening on his back open and the giant parasite slithered out. Leon brought the TMP up and fired. The bullets ripped into the creature sending orange blood and flesh flying.

Hunter ran at the wall as the Gigante charged. He reached the wall and jumped. His feet found the enough cracks to catapult himself up and over the head of the creature. He spun around and sank the blades of the mauls into the creatures back. It thrashed and roared, but Hunter grip held. His right wrist blades activated and he slammed them into the slit in the back of the Gigante. The blades cut into the parasite causing the creature more pain. It tried to fall backward and crush the hunter. Hunter spotted this and gripped his mauls. He yanked them free and jumped clear as the creature slammed into the ground. Hunter glanced over to the center of the room were Leon was fighting his Gigante. The parasite had retracted into the back of the creature and it resumed its march. The human was backing away, aiming the mine thrower. Hunter spotted a switch on a metal beam at the far end of the room. His scanners identified the switches use. His right plasma caster activated and switched to a low power setting. It fired a weak bolt that streaked in between the two fighters. It hit the switch and it activated it. An alarm sounded that caused the Gigante to stop. The metal door under it slid open and dumped the creature into the lava underneath the metal floor. It desperately grabbed the smooth floor in an attempt to stop sinking. Hunter was satisfied and turned to finish off the remaining one. The Gigante rolled to its feet faster than the hunter had expected. With a mighty motion, it slapped the hunter into the air. Hunter landed hard onto the floor near the flailing creature sinking into the lava. The creature spotted Hunter and grabbed him by the legs. Hunter had to drop his mauls and sink his wrist blades into the floor. The metal on metal sparked as Hunter was slowly pulled into the lava.

"Hunter!"

Leon dropped the TMP and took aim as the standing Gigante. He fired off a dart that impacted the creature's eye. It exploded and caused the creature to fall back. It slammed into the wall and turned so its back was exposed. Leon fired the remaining four bolts into the parasite on the back before dropping the weapon. The mines exploded and killed the parasite. The Gigante roared before falling to the floor, dead. Leon ran to Hunter and scooped up one of the fallen mauls. The weapon was heavy, but Leon managed with both arms. He brought the saw end up. He had to grip the handle hard to activate the blade. He held his breath as the saw sliced into the finger of the sinking creature. With a sickening crack, the bone was severed and the finger flew off. Hunter pulled free and the Gigante sunk into the lava. The doors closed and the alarm stopped. Leon handed Hunter his weapon.

"Not bad! But, I'll stick to firearms."

Hunter nodded and accepted the weapon. Leon gave a thumbs up and went to retrieve his weapons. The hunter watched as Leon reloaded his guns and returned them to their places in his backpack. The blood had increased the human's abilities. Hunter smiled to himself knowing that even with out the increase, Leon would have done everything he could to save him. That would make things difficult. He had sworn to claim Leon as a trophy along with the sample. A vow couldn't be broken so easily. Leon walked up to Hunter. He had picked up the second maul.

"You alright?"

Hunter took the maul and put both of his weapons into their holders. He gripped Leon's shoulder and shook it lightly. A sign of friendship. The human seemed to understand and mimicked the move. He chuckled and head to the exit. Hunter watched Leon for a few more moments before following. Hunter could not break his vow, but Leon deserved an honorable chance to live. The hunt would continue, but not with hunter and prey. Two hunters stalked the infected grounds now. Hunter almost pitied the prey that stood before them.


	17. The Tower

In a small courtyard that was near the exterior of the castle, a large stone pedestal rose from the ground. On top stood Leon and the hunter. The pair had wondered around the underground for some time before finding a way to the surface. During their search, they had run into a small swarm of the flying giant bugs. The creatures had proved more an annoyance than an actual threat. A small shack stood before them with a path that led around the castle wall. The Merchant waved at the pair as the stone pedestal stopped.

"Good to see you two again. Missed the fresh air?"

"You have no idea!" Leon walked over and pulled a few jewels and a rare crown from his backpack. He had found them while poking around underground. "Interested?"

"Very much, stranger."

Hunter let Leon and The Merchant trade as he examined his surroundings. The path led to another courtyard that looked like ancient ruins. He cloaked and ran up the path. The stone remains of a large building stood before him. On the other side was a about twelve infected standing around a large bonfire. Not a particularly threatening group. Hunter drew his mauls and slowly approached the group. He leapt onto the top of a smaller ruined building that allowed him to over look the group. The infected mumbled to themselves and occasionally looked around. The hunter tightened his grip on his weapons and the saws spun to life. Thankfully the saws were silent so the infected were none the wiser to the impending fight. Hunter jumped off of his perch and landed behind a trio of infected. He spun the mauls and knocked the three into the bonfire. The rest of the infected sprang to life and readied torches, knives, and hatchets. Hunter decloaked to ease the strain on his power cells. The infect surrounded him save for the side that was protected by the roaring fire. They charged as one and met the whirling blades of the mauls as one. Bodies were sliced and sawed as Hunter easily dodged blows and connected with his. Soon the remains were decomposing and Hunter was returning the mauls to his back. These infected had come from the village and thus weren't as strong as the cultists in the castle.

He sighed with frustration, but figured better prey awaited in the castle. Hunter turned and spotted a large metal door connected to the castle wall. It was steel with a large circular indentation. An inscription was over the indentation that mentioned a sacrifice. The hunter shook his head. Another human puzzle. He scanned the door with his sensors and found it extremely thick. His casters could burn a hole, but he would have next to no energy left. He knocked on the door to gage the effectiveness of his mauls. Another disappointment. He returned to the shack as Leon was receiving a new weapon. It looked like a small grenade thrower.

"Like it?" Leon held it up. "The striker shotgun. The drum holds a lot more ammo than my old shotgun." He slid it into his backpack. "More close range fire power too."

"Gave him a good deal."

"Compared to who?" Leon walked up to Hunter. "How is the layout?"

Hunter pointed down the path. "Puzzle!"

"Again?" Leon rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Story of my life. Any other ways?"

The Merchant laughed. "Sure! Climb up the very tall wall." He laughed louder, but stopped as Leon smirked at him.

"Got any rope?"

* * *

The Merchant watched as Hunter scaled the castle wall with Leon behind him. A length of rope attached the pair together. It was more for Leon's sake as the hunter used his wrist blades to help dig into the wall. The Merchant chuckled as Hunter reached the top.

"Shouldn't have betted a round of ammo that they couldn't do it." He picked up his flame and left the courtyard.

* * *

On top of the wall, a lone cultist in a black robe patrolled with a crossbow. He did it relatively quietly and without pause. After walking the length of his assigned area of the wall, he turned to look over the edge before starting again. As he looked over, a large hand grabbed his robe and hurled him over the wall. He smashed into the ground and died quietly.

Hunter pulled himself up and helped Leon. When both of them were on top of the wall, they discarded the rope.

"Which way?"

Hunter activated his left gauntlet computer and a miniature hologram of the castle appeared. The hunter pressed a few buttons on the gauntlet and it zoomed onto the section that they now stood on.

"That tower on the east side only has one entrance and exit according to this map. It looks like the best place to start."

Hunter agreed and shut off the hologram. A large stone bridge that went over the castle grounds and connected the stone wall they stood on to a large tower that looked like a cathedral. Another stone bridge went over a large ravine and connected the cathedral to the tower Leon had pointed out.

"Looks like it is through the cathedral. Maybe they are praying for us to be smite down."

Leon and Hunter ran across the stone bridge and busted through the wooden doors and entered the cathedral. It was very large with the floor being a few raised platforms with water underneath. A bridge ran the length of the room and connected the platforms to a set of very large double doors. Torches flicked from all over the walls and lit the place up brightly. The pair walked to the start of the bridge and paused at the sight before them. A twenty foot tall statue of Salazar stood in front of a large glass window. Leon looked at the statue and to the large double doors at the end of the bridge.

"Looks like they built this place for it." Leon looked around, but found no cultists. "Guess I was wrong about the smiteing thing."

As they started across the bridge, the sound of stone grinding on stone echoed around the room. They turned and saw the statue's eyes glow red.

Leon grumbled. "You have to be kidding me."

The statue took a step forward. Hunter and Leon looked at each other for a second and the took off down the bridge. The statue gave chase, its long strides quickly making up the distance between it and the runners. As it walked, its stone arms swung and knocked down the support pillars along the sides of the bridge. Hunter and Leon had to roll to dodge the falling pillars, which aloud the statue to gain more ground. The large double doors were chained closed. Before they reached them, Leon spotted a smaller door next to the larger pair.

"Hunter!"

Hunter charged ahead of Leon and tackled the door. Its lock broke and it swung open. The pair ran through the door and across the bridge that led to the tower. The statue busted through the double doors and continued to pursue. The bridge buckled under the weight and began to crumble. Leon and Hunter jumped as the bridge collapsed underneath them. They landed on the balcony in front of the tower entrance as the statue and the bridge fell into the ravine.

Leon looked over the edge. "Zombies, giant crocodiles, crazy parasites, mutant bugs, and now a giant robot." Leon looked up at the tower that loomed over them. "If a crazy guy attacks us with a kitchen sink, I want you to just shoot me."

Hunter didn't understand the reference and assumed it was a joke. He pushed open the door and they walked into a large room. A staircase spiraled up the tower along the wall and a giant elevator was built into the far wall. In front of them stood Salazar and his remaining bodyguard.

Salazar clapped as the pair entered the room. "So nice that you and your friend could join us, Mr. Scott Kennedy.

"Where is Ashley?"

"The sacred rite that is about to begin at this tower will bestow the girl with magnificent power. She will join us, become one of us."

"This is no ritual. This is terrorism."

"Isn't that a popular word these days? Not to worry, we've prepared a special ritual just for you."

Salazar moved toward the wall to a hidden switch. Before he could trigger yet another trap, Leon pulled his knife out and tossed it right into Salazar's hand. Salazar looked at his hand in disbelief as he whimpers in pain. Both Leon and Hunter laughed at the suffering of the small man. The bodyguard grabbed the knife, yanked it out of Salazar's palm and sent it flying towards Leon's head. Leon dodged and the knife impacted the door behind them. The bodyguard pushed Salazar to the elevator. Hunter charged forward to stop them. A large hook with a chain attached to it, wrapped around Hunter's arm. The chain pulled against Hunter's arm and yanked him off of his feet. The hunter hit the floor as the elevator carried Salazar and his guard to the top of the tower. Hunter looked to see the chain lead to its owner. A large man stood at the stairs. He wore a simple shirt and paints. He looked like a villager, but his appearance was more twisted and distorted than they had been.

Leon aimed his handgun. "Great! How many of these things do they have?"

Hunter pushed himself up and glared at the creature who denied him Salazar. The creature pulled on the chain and caught the hook. Hunter activated his wrist blades.

Leon looked at the hook man and the hunter. "You need backup?" Hunter motioned his head towards the stairs. The hook man had moved and the way was clear. "See you up top." Leon ran past the hook man and up the stairs.

The hook man gave a little slack to the hook and spun the chain. Hunter crouched down to a fighting position. The creatures body pulsed with the parasite. The hunter ignored this, this thing had disrupted the hunt. Trophy or not, this thing would suffer.


	18. Hookman

Hunter paused as the hook man spun the hook around on its chain. The creature had only one good attack before he was vulnerable. One good throw of the chain and then he would be open for the hunter to finish him. Hunter edged closer to the creature, trying to lure him to attack with plenty of distance between them. He hadn't had to wait long. The creature sent the hook flying. It shot straight and with great speed. Hunter charged forward and shifted to the left. He swung his right arm up to deflect the hook. As his wrist blade hit the hook, the hook changed direction in midair and wrapped around Hunter's arm. Hunter ignored this and continued to rush the hook man. The infected pulled on the chain with incredible strength and tried to pull Hunter off balance. To avoid this, Hunter jumped and let his body weight and initial speed carry him the rest of the way. He crashed into the hook man and they both hit the floor. Hunter was on his feet first and tried to rip the chain from his arm. To his displeasure, the chain was much tougher than it should have been. The chain suddenly tightened around his arm and began to crush his right gauntlet. The hook man stood up and gripped the chain harder. The chain uncoiled and flew from Hunter's arm. The creature grabbed it and lashed out with the sharp hook. The attack was a quick swipe to the right. Again, Hunter brought his right gauntlet up and blocked the attack. The creature pulled and the hook dug into the gauntlet. Small sparks flew as the hook dug into it. Hunter ignored the hook and rammed his left wrist blades into the gut into the hook man. To his surprise, their was little in the way of blood and a large amount of resistance. The creature was far more solid than a normal human. The creature's large right hand grasped Hunter's throat and attempted to crush it. The hunter's wind pipe was protected by a mesh metal weave and powerful muscles. Both of the fighters were locked together. For several moments, they glared at each other. The hook man's eyes were dark and completely devoid of the life normally found in human eyes. Even the regular infected were not this possessed looking.

Hunter pulled his blades free as the creature released its grip. The hook flew free and the two backed away. They were in the same positions as when the fight began. The creature dashed forward and lashed out with the hook. Hunter jumped back as the hook flew past. He shot forward and rammed both wrist blades into the creature's chest. Hunter lifted him up and flung the creature into the doors that he and Leon had entered through. The hook man crashed through the doors and landed on the stone balcony. The infected had kept a hold of the hook and chain. He pulled it to him and stood ready for Hunter's next attack. The hunter stood motionless. He had two options to pursue. The hook creature was directly in front of the drop into the deep ravine. A direct hit with his plasma casters would knock him off the balcony and send the creature to his death. But there would be little to no satisfaction in that victory. The second option would be to fight close range. The hunter didn't doubt his prowess, but a lucky move on the creatures part could send himself over the ravine.

The choice was simple. Hunter charged the creature. The hook man gave the hook a little length of chain and spun it. The hunter ducked as the sharp hook flew at him. He slammed his right fist into the side of the creature's head. The wrist blades tore flesh free from the skull. Hunter had angled the attack in an attempt to save the trophy. He was prepared to simple destroy the creature as he original wanted, but this prey had proven worth the extra effort. The hook came around as the hook man responded to the attack. This time, Hunter was a hair to slow and the hook hit his helmet. The sharp hook dragged across the metal surface and hit the left visor lens. It cracked under the blow and Hunter's vision momentarily cut out. Trained to fight blind, Hunter backed away and took a defensive stance. The creature whipped out the chain and it wrapped around the hunter's neck. The hunter felt the chain and grabbed a hold of the chain to find his prey. The hook man grasped the hook in his left hand and held the chain in his right. Hunter's vision was restored as the hook was being slammed down at him. His right arm came up to block the blow. The hook dug into the right gauntlet and it sparked as the point of the hook penetrated the armor plate. The hunter snapped his armored foot forward and impacted the chest of the creature. Ribs cracked as the hook man was knocked off balance from the blow. With a quick pull of the chain around his neck, Hunter pulled the creature closer and slammed his head into the skull of the creature. The neck snapped and the hook man dropped to the stone balcony. Hunter pulled the chain from his neck and tossed it and the hook down.

Hunter paused to run his clawed hand across his helmet. A large scar had been carved by the hook as it had been dragged across. The left lens was nearly useless. His sensors had compensated for the damage so his thermal vision wasn't compromised, but he wouldn't be able to change vision modes until it was repaired. An annoyance, but the hunt could continue. His right gauntlet was a different story. The wrist blades' vibration function was offline and he couldn't retract them. He hadn't the time to try and effect repairs. Hunter would have to use his left hand for the more dexterous tasks for the time being. He saw movement and turned to see the hook man slowly stand up. Hunter didn't need his sensors to see the rather large parasite inside the hook man trying to break out. The skull exploded and a large organism started to grow from the neck. Hunter cursed at the loss of the trophy and activated his plasma casters. His targeting system tried to lock on, but his damaged sensors couldn't link the two weapons to the system. He quickly flipped open his left gauntlet and tried to aim the weapons manually. The organism had grown to twice the hunter's height as large tendrils sprouted from the bulbish body. Several lashed out at him. Hunter's casters fired their blue bolts just before the tendrils reached him. The bolts blasted the creature off of the balcony and sent it falling into the ravine. Hunter turned up his audio receivers and heard the satisfying sound of flesh hitting hard stone and accelerated decomposition. Hunter turned the receivers back to normal as he head back towards the doors.

"Nice fight!" A familiar voice sounded from behind him.

Hunter turned around and saw Jack Krauser had swung down on a thick cable. The large man bent down and picked up the chain and hook.

"Primitive, but effective." He tossed it over the side. "I was sent to get the girl. Saddler trusts me completely." He chuckled. "Between you, Leon, and Ada, he is really getting annoyed. Just a little longer and we'll be giving Wesker his Master Sample and getting a fat paycheck in return." Krauser tugged on the cable. "Don't lose focus or I'll take your share." The cable pulled Krauser out of sight.

Hunter didn't bother to try and give chase. His objective was close. He walked into the tower and went over to the elevator. He thermal scan found the hidden button Salazar had pressed. Hunter pressed it and the gate rose. The hunter walked onto the elevator and found only one button on the side. He pressed it and the elevator slowly rose upward. The elevator stopped a fake wall panel slid open. He stepped out and found himself standing in front of a large stone staircase that was wrapped around the outside of the tower. Hunter slowly walked up the stairs. When he reached the top, he spotted the familiar form of The Merchant.

"Greetings large stranger. Lose the one with the deep wallet." He laughed as Hunter slowly approached. "The little one is through there." He pointed to a large set wooden doors. "He was chanting some weird language."

Hunter nodded and lifted his hand up to push the door open. He stopped and stepped back. He would wait for Leon. His skill may be needed. Hunter didn't have to wait long, Leon came running up the stairs about a minute later. He was breathing hard.

"Don't tell me your both going to pull this appearing act on me." He wiped sweat from his brow. "I'm never exercising again." Leon walked up to Hunter and noticed the damage. "Had trouble?"

Hunter nodded and ran a finger across his neck in a cutting motion.

"Glad you go him. Little freak in there."

Another nod.

"Thanks for waiting. Just let me talk to our merchant friend for a minute. He owes me ammo."

Hunter gave a thumbs up and waited until the two humans had finished their business. Both Leon and Hunter approached the doors.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

Leon smiled at the sound of Hunter's rough voice. "Lets move!"

Both of them rammed their foot into the doors and they swung open. The hunt continued.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

Sorry about the wait. School hit hard. Thanks for the reviews. The hook man was actually a cut enemy from Resident Evil 4. Check out youtube and do a search of "Resident Evil 4 Hook man" The video should come up. Thanks again and see you next chapter.


	19. Salazar

Leon and Hunter walk into a large chamber. Large pulsing organisms cover the walls. A huge pod like thing spat out large versions of the Las Plagas into a large pit in the center of the room. Salazar and his bodyguard stood waiting for the two on top of an platform.

"Ah, you've just missed her. The ritual is over. She left with my men to an island."

"What?"

"I think it's time I paid my due respects towards to your impressive and stubborn will. Mr. Kennedy and friend...welcome!"

The large pod opened up like a Venus Flytrap. Tendrils and tentacles flew from the pod and surround both Salazar and his bodyguard. Salazar laughed as the tentacles wrapped around him and his bodyguard. They were lifted up and pulled into the pod, which closed after. The room shook as the pod and the surrounding organisms began to transform. The pod exploded and a large buglike head on a large neck flew out and smashed the platform in front of them. It looked at them with a single large eye. Two large tentacles busted through the walls on both sides of the room. The head of the creature bent down slightly. A Venues Flytrap like mouth stood on top of the neck at the other side of the room. It opened up and reveled a mutated Salazar. His skin was white and his left arm was now bloated. From the waist down, he was a mass of tendrils that connected with the rest of the creature.

Leon drew his Broken Butterfly Magnum. "Monsters. I guess after this there'll be one less to worry about."

Hunter roared and charged. He jumped onto the head of the creature and ran up its long neck. Salazar cried out and the flytrap began to close to protect him. The hunter pulled a shuriken from his bandoleer and flung it as he ran. The disk blade impacted the mutated torso of Salazar. Hunter reached the flytrap before it shut. He grasped the two sides of the mouth and struggled to keep it open. The mutated man swiped at the hunter, but his weak claws did little. Hunter's plasma casters took aim as he managed to wedge the trap open. Before the casters could fire, several small tentacles wrapped around the hunter's body and ripped him clear of Salazar. They flung him into the pit. The large Las Plagas were quick to jump on top of the fallen hunter. Their small mouths bit down were ever they could find exposed flesh and their tail tentacles wrapped around him. Hunter swung at them with his wrist blades, but was quickly being overwhelmed.

"Hunter!"

Leon jumped clear as the large bug head tried to bite into him. He fired the magnum twice. Each bullet impacted the large eye and the bug head pulled away. The large tentacle on the left side of the room lashed out at him. Leon rolled under and pulled a blue grenade from his belt. He tossed it into the pit as he fired at the tentacle. The grenade exploded with a blinding flash of light and killed the parasites that were swarming over Hunter. The predator stood up and aimed his casters at the tentacle. The blue bolts ripped into it and it retracted away from Leon. The man waved as he took aim at the large eye of the creature. Three more shots and the head fell limp. The flytrap opened and Salazar appeared. Leon quickly brought the mine thrower up and fired. The dart impacted Salazar's right eye. He yelled as he tried to pull the beeping mine out of his eye. The trap closed as the mine exploded. The bug head roared in pain and lunged at Leon. Hunter spun and aimed his casters at the lunging bug head. His vision flickered as his jury rig to the firing system failed. He crouched down and flung himself at the creature. His body impacted the long neck and knocked the creature off course slightly. Leon tried to roll clear, but the large mouth of the bug head managed to clamp down on his backpack. The straps snapped as bug head began to chew.

"Damn!" Leon watched as the weapons he had collected fall to the floor. "Those were expensive!"

Leon swung the mine thrower around and fired a dart into the large eye on the bug head. The dart exploded and the creature fell back. The flytrap opened. Salazar was covered in blood and had a small hole in his head were the mine dart had exploded. He snarled at Leon. With a wave of his hand, several small tentacles pulled free from the walls. He started to point, but a strong hand grabbed his arm. Hunter had jumped on top of the neck of the bug creature. With a quick pull, Hunter ripped Salazar's arm free from the socket. Salazar cried out in pain. Hunter's response was to smash the severed arm across his face. The tentacles lashed out at Hunter and started to wrap around him. The hunter's right fist snapped out and the twin wrist blades impaled the mutated man's skull. The tentacles fell from Hunter as the entire creature began to break down. Hunter jumped clear as the creature decomposed.

"That wasn't so bad." Leon jumped down into the pit to retrieve his fallen weapons. He grimiest at the sight. The TMP was bent at an odd angle. The shotgun looked like it had been chewed on. His backpack was totaled. "Perfect!" He was just thankful that his blacktail had been in his shoulder holster.

Hunter grunted to get Leon's attention and waved for him to exit the way they had came through. They walked onto the large balcony was now empty as The Merchant had disappeared. The hunter walked to the edge and pressed a few buttons on his left gauntlet. The pair waited in silence for a few minutes before a large object that was mostly transparent flew up to the balcony. A doorway opened up on the object. Hunter entered with Leon close behind. The door closed and the object rose into the sky.

* * *

Leon found himself in a reasonably large room aboard what he now knew as a spaceship. Hunter walked over to a small metal worktable that was attached to one of the walls. He reached up and pulled a wire from his helmet. There was a loud hissing sound. With a pull, the helmet pulled free of Hunter's face. Leon gulped slightly as the hunter turned to face him. Hunter had a large forehead with a pair of eyes not much larger than his. A pair of mandibles with a tusk each framed the lower part of his face. Hunter stood and waited for Leon to take it all in. Leon managed to chuckle a bit. First I thought Saddler's plan was like an alien invasion. Now I find an alien. He continued to laugh as he leaned against the wall.

"All I wanted to be was a cop. My dad was a cop. Then the incident at Raccoon City changed that. I became a part of the secret service and had hoped for that my life would finally get back on track." He slid down to a sitting position. "What is it about me that attracts these things?"

Hunter wished he could better talk to Leon in hopes of raising his spirits. Leon was no less a warrior than he was. But where he was trained and well accustomed to strange things in the universe, Leon's line of normal was much thinner. He crouched down and gently shoved Leon's arm. Leon looked to Hunter who tapped his gauntlet and then his head. Leon got the message. Ashley needed saving and Saddler had to be stopped. Having a mental breakdown could wait.

"Sorry! A lot to take in."

Hunter bowed his head in understanding. All things considered, the human was holding up very well. He stood up and walked over to the wall opposite the work table. A few locker like devices were built into the wall. Hunter went to one and slid it open. He pulled out a large human weapon. He held it out. Leon stood up and slowly approached.

"A Chicago Typewriter." It was a .45 caliber machinegun that had been a favorite of mob bosses. At least in all the old mob movies Leon enjoyed watching. "Where did you get this?"

Hunter smiled as Leon admired the weapon. Several years before the Raccoon City Incident, he had hunter a human who styled himself as an old time mob boss. Hunter had been unaware of this at the time. This weapon was a modern version of that older weapon. It could hold modern bullets and had far more power. Hunter knew this because the typewriter had nearly killed him. A worthy weapon, so he claimed it after claming the skull and spine. The hunter dropped the weapon in Leon's arms and stepped back.

"For me?"

Hunter nodded. Leon had saved his life many times over the course of the hunt. Honor demanded that he try to replace as many of Leon's weapons as he could. He turned back to the locker and pulled out a fairly bulky handgun. This particular weapon had managed to blast apart his chest armor. Granted that had been the weaker armor of a young hunter who had no business hunting human's at the time. Hunter smiled at the memories of his foolish youth. He handed the weapon to Leon.

"A .50 caliber hand cannon." Leon set the typewriter down and took the bulky weapon. "Thank you!"

"Your Welcome!" Hunter's voice growled as he pulled out several ammo boxes for the two weapons. He set them on the work table. Before Leon could begin to work with his new weapons, Hunter motioned to the other lockers. He had one more gift to give.

* * *

The invisible ship hovered next to a large rocky path on the very outskirts of the island. The door way opened and Hunter was the first to step out. His weapons were fully repaired. The only damage he had left was the scar that had been left on the helmet. He saw it more as a badge of honor more than a deformity.

Leon closely followed. He wore his normal clothes, except for armor pieces that covered his vital areas. A bandoleer held his extra ammo and a harness held his typewriter and mine thrower on his back. The hand cannon was in a holster on his belt and the blacktail hung from his shoulder holster. A slim metal gauntlet was attached to his left arm. Both he and Hunter nodded and started along the path. The Hunt was on!


	20. The Island

Leon and Hunter ran along the path that was on the outskirts of the island until they reached a cave. The cave had been carved by water and led into the interior of the island. It was dimly lit by a few bulbs strung along a wire that was bolted to the ceiling. Before either could proceed, Leon's radio beeped on.

"Perhaps you are disillusioned with overconfidence just because you killed my small-time subordinate?" Saddler's voice came from the speaker.

"Saddler, you're small time."

Saddler laughed. "Writhe in my cage of torment, my friends"

Leon turned the radio off. "I think we struck a nerve."

Hunter stepped forward and scanned the entrance. It went forward several feet before curving off to the right. Two infected stood guard near the curve in the cave. Their parasites were well developed. The humans' skin had hardened and their pain receptors were all but dead. Much of their internal organs were gone, consumed by the ever growing parasite. The parasite was the only thing keeping them alive. Well, as alive as a zombie could be.

Hunter pointed to the cave and made the hand sign for two. Leon nodded and stepped back. No reason to waste ammo on only two infected. Hunter took a mental inventory of his new additions to his arsenal. He had a burner rifle slung over his shoulder. With only fifty charges, he quickly dismissed the idea. His blade disk could kill them easily, but he decided to use his whip. The whip was a long coil of metal cable with razor sharp blades along its length. He rarely used the weapon because it wasn't the most effective weapon at his disposal. But it was strong, versatile, and only required his arm strength to wield. He gripped its handle and allowed it to uncoil. Hunter held it ready as he walked into the cave. The infected spotted him and promptly charged at him. The hunter spun his arm around and snapped the whip out. The six foot weapon smacked into one of the infected and sliced off chunks of skin and bone. The hit human fell to the stone floor. His partner paid no heed to the fallen. With a quick motion, the whip swung around and wrapped around the neck of the charging infected. With a pull, the whip sliced the head clean from the shoulders. Hunter pulled the whip back as the now headless infected dropped to the ground and began to rapidly decompose. The second infected stood up. The chest cavity had been ripped open and the parasite could be seen. It was pulsing like a heart. Hunter flicked his wrist and sent the sharp point of the whip flying. It speared the parasite. Hunter pilled the whip free as the infected decomposed. With practiced precision, he recoiled the whip and hung it to his belt without cutting himself.

Leon walked up and patted Hunter's shoulders. "Nicely done. You want to take the rest from here on?" Leon chuckled and the hunter got the joke. He chuckled along with the human. "I'll take point."

Leon led Hunter through the cave as it opened up to a small clearing. Several buildings filled the small area. At the far side from them, they saw a huge metal door built into rocky cliffs that ran along the island. As the pair approached one of the small buildings, a searchlight on a tall metal tower, shined its light on them. There was a yell and several infected dressed in military garb appeared from the buildings. The numbered about fifteen.

"Guess their the welcoming comity." Leon brought the Chicago Typewriter up. He had been dieing to tryout the weapon. He pulled then trigger and bullets flew from the barrel. With a quick sweep of the machine gun, half of the infected had been riddled with the armor piercing ammo. They fell to ground and decomposed. The remaining infected continued to advance. "Nice!"

Leon was about to fire again, but Hunter stepped up. He had his burner rifle in his hands. With a pull of the trigger, liquid fire shot from the weapon and coated the approaching force. The fire burned hot and the group quickly succumbed to the flames. They fell down and decomposed.

Leon looked at the burner rifle and then Hunter. "What do you use that thing on?" The hunter turned to speak, but Leon raised a hand up to stop him. "Never mind. I don't really want to know."

The two entered the compound and found it devoid of infected. The cautiously headed for the steel door. As they approached, the door lifted open. A large man stepped out. He wore army pants, combat boot, and vest. He held a large Gatling gun in his arms with the belt of ammo wrapped around his body. He laughed as he pulled the trigger. High velocity bullets shot from the rotating barrels. Both Leon and Hunter dove behind a small building as the bullets ripped up the ground they had been standing on. Leon tried to lean out enough to fire his typewriter, but a hail of bullets caused him to pull back.

"I'm not sure if he is aiming or just swing it around." Both he and Hunter ducked as bullets shot trough the wall. "Got a plan!"

Hunter nodded and cloaked. He leapt on top of the building. The Gatling Gunner was still laying down a wave of suppression fire. He was inching towards Leon position. Hunter wanted to conserve as much of his power and weaponry as he could. He decloaked and let out a roar. The man's head turned towards him and the gun quickly followed. Hunter ducked down as the bullets rained over his head. Leon charged out of his hiding spot. The large Handcannon in his grasp. The Gatling Gunner barely had time to react as Leon shoved the barrel of the weapon into his face. He pulled the trigger. The force of the weapon knocked Leon back. The man's face exploded from the impact of the 50 caliber bullet. The large infected dropped to the ground.

"Damn!" Leon shook his hand as he recovered from the recoil. Hunter jumped down and landed next to him. Leon motioned to the down infected. "Nice weapon."

A loud shout came from the metal door and infected appeared from the passage behind it. Leon holstered the hand cannon and pulled up the typewriter. The hunter bent down and scooped up the Gatling gun from the fallen man. The weapon was large and heavy, but actually lighter than some of the weapons he was familiar with. The trigger had been enlarged for the large hand of the infected gunner. Hunter grasped it and sent a spray of fire into the small mob coming at them. As the barrels of the weapon spun empty, the last of the infected dropped and didn't get up. Hunter tossed the weapon down.

"Is it just me or is this getting easier."

Hunter nodded, but knew better. Things were never easy on a hunt. Prey could constantly surprise even the most seasoned hunter. The door led to a rocky path through the cliffs. It twisted and turned several times before it went straight. It led to a large building that had been built next to cliffs. Hunter checked his map. They were still on the outskirts, but slowly moving inland. As they walked, they came to a small off shoot. A familiar blue flame shined in the darkness.

"Welcome to paradise, strangers. Plenty of people trying to kill you."

"Thanks, but the welcoming party already greeted us."

"I figured as much. But don't need to worry about you two." The Merchant looked Leon over. "Some nice hardware stranger. Looking to sell?"

"So you can sell them back to me latter at a profit!"

"You wound me, stranger. I got some ammo that would work fine in that machine gun of yours. And with a little luck, I might be able to find you some ammo for that large pistol too."

Leon chuckled. "I thought you might. I'm a little short now, but I should be able to pick up some change as we move on."

The Merchant bowed. "Until then!"

Leon and Hunter left The Merchant and approached the large building. A single iron door led into the interior. Both hunters checked their weapons. Both Hunter and Leon nodded to each other. Hunter kicked to door open. The hunt had come to the prey's lair.


	21. Saddler's Lair

The door opened up to large hallway. The walls were made of smooth stone with plaster coverings. The floor was concrete. The place looked like a few of the military instillations Leon had trained at. Granted those places didn't have dim lighting and there wasn't the random blood splatter here and there. It was quiet.

"Looks cozy!" Leon's attempt at humor did little to easy the creepy feeling at the back of his mind. Hunter for his part, simply looked around and walked slowly.

As they walked, they came to a door on their left. It was locked. Hunter moved to bust it down, but Leon blocked him. No need to alert the enemy yet. They continued until the came to turn. The turn was slightly larger than the hall. Several boxes were stacked here and there. Leon did a quick search while Hunter stood guard. He found small boxes of money and a red grenade.

"This should make The Merchant happy." Leon pulled out a large gold bar. "Talk about a dumb hiding place." He slipped it into his pack.

They continued until they walked into a small room. It was covered in rusted metal shelves and looked like a kitchen. A man in a orange jump suit was standing in front of the sink. As Leon and Hunter approached, he spun around and charged with a meat cleaver. Leon's left wrist twitched and twin metal blades appeared from his gauntlet. He whipped his arm up and cut into the throat of the infected. Blood poured from the wound and the infected fell back. Leon was quick to aim his blacktail with his right hand and fired. Two quick bullets to the chest brought the creature down. Hunter watched the brief exchange and nodded his approval. Leon was improving greatly. A quick search of the kitchen found a little more money and a few pistol rounds. Another hall led to a storage area for food. Rotting meat hung from hooks and the floor was covered in mold.

"Glad I skipped lunch." Leon swallow down a bit of bile that had formed in his mouth.

The smell was nauseating. Hunter was pleased he had turned his filters on. His sense of smell was to important of a tool to be ruined because of this. A quick pounding sound came from a large oven in front of them. Smoke came from the seems of the six foot tall oven. The glass shattered and an infected charged out, on fire. Leon dodged the burning man as Hunter's foot swept out and tripped him. The burning infected fell to the floor and died.

"Well that is new."

Hunter stepped over the charred remains and opened the door on the other side of the room. It led into another large hall. Hunter led the way down the hall. The took two turns before coming to an intersection. The left was a set of stairs and the right was a door. Before a decision could be made, the door flew open. A seven foot tall giant stepped into the room. He was bald and had a metal plate over his left eye. He was decked out in what looked like metal football armor with spikes. The giant held a large pickaxe. He swung at Hunter who managed to duck in time. With amazing reflexes, the free left hand of the giant swung and slammed into Hunter's head. The hunter was knocked off of his feet and proceeded to fall down the stairs.

"Damn!" Leon opened fire with his blacktail. The bullets bounced off of the armor and the one head shot he had managed didn't seemed to do any real harm. The giant turned and started to walk towards him. Leon holstered the blacktail and drew the typewriter. "Nothing is ever easy."

* * *

Hunter hit the bottom of the stairs hard. The fall did little damage, but he had to shake his head to restore his coordination. As he stood, a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders and hauled him to his feet. It was a twin of the giant up stairs. He did little more than grunt as he hurled Hunter across the small room. The hunter smashed through a table and skidded on the floor before hitting the wall. Hunter stood up and faced his foe. The same as the one upstairs minus the pickaxe. He walked towards Hunter with large steps. Hunter likewise moved and they met in the middle. The giant threw out several strong punches. The hunter was quick to block and counter with a few of his own. The skin of the giant was tough and the metal armor managed to deflect most of the impact. Hunter jumped back as the giant tried to grab him. He ducked down and charged the giant. He locked his arms around the creature's waist. With great strain, he heaved the heavy giant off of his feet and slammed him down on the floor. Hunter's wrist blades activated and he leapt high into the air. He landed on the chest of the giant and slammed both sets of blades into his skull. The head didn't shatter as Hunter had predicted. The brain was shredded and the giant died. The hunter stepped off and made a full scan of the corpse. A definite improvement. Several shots from up the stairs caused Hunter to run up them and reach the top in time to see the giant twin fall to the floor. Leon had pulverized the head of the giant with the typewriter.

"You still in one piece?" Hunter nodded as Leon stepped up. "Got to love the variety." Another nod. "Shall we?" Leon motioned to the open door.

The next room was small and had a row of monitors on the far wall. It was deserted. Leon ran over and flipped a few switches. Ashley appears on one of the screens. She was beating on a metal door.

"Sound!" Leon found a knob and turned it to max. Two infected slowly approached her from behind. Leon grabbed a small mic. "Ashley!"

"Help me Leon!" The girl turned as the infected reached for her.

"Ashley!" Leon slammed his fist on the console. One of the infected sees the camera and motions to his partner. The other Ganado flips several switches, turning the camera off. "Amateurs. Just hang in there, Ashley. I'm coming for ya." Leon turned to Hunter. "We need to hurry!"

Both Hunter and Leon exited the monitor room with renewed energy. They had found a door near the monitors. They charged down the tight corridor. As they reached the end, the corridor opened up a bit and turned to the right. As they turned the corner, a sliding garage door covered their passage. From a tiny slot on both sides of the door, a live stick of TNT was tossed out at them.

"Clear!" Leon and Hunter dove back into the corridor as the dynamite exploded.

"Having fun?"

Leon pushed himself up and looked up at a doorway they had previously run past. The Merchant waved from the storage room he had taken over.

"How do you do it?" Leon stood up and stepped into the storage room.

"Trade secrets, Stranger." Hunter joined them as two more sticks exploded in the corridor. The Merchant chuckled. "Having trouble with the guards? I might be able to help."

"How?"

He held up a small remote. "This should do it!"

Leon took the remote and examined it. It was a standard garage door opener. "Your kidding?"

"If it doesn't work, I'll give you a full refund."

"How much?"

"How much you got?"

* * *

Leon and Hunter stepped into the corridor. Leon's money pouch had been drained heavily. "I kind of hate that guy." They walked to the door. The infected on the other side hurried to light more dynamite. "There is no way this thing is going to open that." Leon point the remote and pressed the button. The garage door flew open. "Figures!"

Both warriors charged the open doorway and cut down the infected guards. The fight was short. A quick search found some money and a few sticks of dynamite. Leon slid them into his backpack. A large door stood in front of them.

"Hopefully this will take us to Ashley. Your ready?"

Hunter nodded. They opened the door and descended deeper into Saddler's lair.


	22. Finding Ashley

The doorway led them to a stone stairway. The area was deathly quiet. Hunter moved up the steps with Leon close behind. At the top of the stairs was a large corridor that branched out to the left and right. Hunter scanned both directions and found no movement down either. Leon came up and glanced down both corridors.

"Split up?"

Hunter slowly nodded as it was the only way to insure one of them made it to the girl. He pointed down the left passage. Before they could move, a strange hissing sound filled the area. At each end, a large black creature appeared. They moved with a stumbling gate as they walked towards them.

"How many creatures did these nuts dream up?"

Leon opened fire with his blacktail. The bullets impacted the creature down the right corridor. Black flesh was torn from its body as the bullets went through. The holes in the body sprouted small tendrils and began to heal.

"Bullets don't work!"

Hunter turned to his adversary. His thermal vision showed large heat signatures through out the body. He pulled one of shuriken from his bandoleer and threw it. The blades popped out of the small disk and slammed into one of the heat signatures. The creature howled with pain and stumbled more in its movements. Hunter wished he could tell Leon the weakness of these things, but Leon had no way to detect the heat signatures. The hunter gripped his burner and fired a flame bolt. The liquid fire clung to the strange flesh of the creature and it howled more as it was consumed. Hunter spun around and pushed Leon aside. He fired at the other creature. The smell from the burning creatures penetrated even Hunter's filters.

Leon was thankful he hadn't eaten for the third time that day. "Are you sure that was the best way to kill them?" The sprinkler system kicked on and showered them with water.

Hunter simply nodded.

"I think sticking together would be a better idea. God only knows what else is waiting for us."

The pair stepped over the charred remains of one of the creatures and moved down the left corridor. It turned twice and ended with a large white door with a red cross painted on it. Leon pressed a button on a small control panel next to it. The door slid open. The smell of sterilizing agents and decay wafted from the room beyond.

"I really need to get some nose plugs."

Hunter stepped ahead and kept his burner at the ready. The room was well lit and medical equipment could be found. Dried blood covered a section of the floor. Hunter followed the blood to a pair of bodies laying on the floor. A quick check confirmed they were truly dead. They looked like they had been torn apart. The room turned and a pair of doors greeted them. Hunter stepped up to one of the doors. It was solid steel and was cold to the touch. Hunter found no handle and the button on the side just gave off an error beep.

Leon walked up to the other door and slid it open. "I'll check this one!"

He stepped inside and found what looked like an autopsy room. A large gurney held a cut up body. The bodies of two torn up doctors were on the floor. Leon did his best to breath though his mouth as he searched the room. In the hands of one of the dead, he found a red key card. He picked it up and it read, Waste Disposal. Leon pocketed the key and headed for the exit.

Hunter kept a watch while Leon was searching the room. Unfortunately for him, his back was to the cold door which silently slid open. A black creature similar to the ones from the corridor stepped out. He hissed as he lunged at the hunter. Hunter managed to spin around in time for one of the massive arms to swipe at him. The clawed arm hit him in the side of his head and sent him to the floor. The creature hissed louder as it reached for him. Hunter rolled clear and got to his feet. The section of the infirmary they were in was narrow and allowed the creature to reach him easily. Another claw swipe hit Hunter's chest, but this time, he kept his footing. The burner was still in his hands, but the creature was to close. Even his casters were of little use at this range. Hunter dropped the burner and activated his wrist blades. His thermal vision enhanced the heat signatures inside the creature's body. There were a few more in this one than the last two. The hunter ducked another attack and countered with his blades. The left of the arm of the creature was severed and dropped to the floor. The creature roared and attacked with the other arm. Another duck and counter swipe severed the right. The creature's mouth opened and showed razor sharp teeth. Hunter drove both wrist blades into the creature and impaled two of the heat signatures. The creature's head came down and clamped into his neck armor.

"Hunter!" Leon rushed put of the room with the typewriter ready. "Get clear!"

With a roar of effort, Hunter shoved the armless creature from him and stepped clear. Leon let loose with automatic fire. The bullets ripped into the creature and sent chunks of it flying. Leon went over the body once before he stopped firing. The creature's body seemed to bubble and the exploded. Warm goo splattered all over the place. Leon largely avoid the goo, but Hunter had been covered.

"Ever have any of your prey do that to you?"

Hunter shook his head.

"Thought not." Leon held up the card key he had found. "This might be of some help."

Hunter picked up the burner and followed Leon out of the infirmary.

* * *

The key card opened a large red door at the far end on the other corridor. They walked down a narrow hall that led them to a large control room. A large window overlooked a chamber with large piles of trash and waste. A large group of infected humans were standing around. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"Betting their waiting for us." Leon walked over to the large control desk under the window. "Time for us to do the ambushing."

Hunter spotted the door that led to the chamber. He unclipped a pair of small mines from his belt. Hunter slowly pulled open the door and tossed the mines through. While Leon figured out the controls, Hunter grabbed a large table that was in the middle of the room and tipped it over. Leon flipped a few switches and the large claw crane that hung from the ceiling of the chamber came to life. The infected didn't seem to take notice of it. Leon spotted a large man in the center of the group with a chain gun in his hands.

"Simon says, I pick you!" Leon pulled down on a large lever.

The claw dropped down and clamped down onto the large infected. The man cried and pulled the trigger of his weapon. The chain weapon fired as the claw lifted its owner into the air. The bullets ripped into several of the infected that had been standing around. The claw moved over a large pit off to the right of the chamber. It released the large man and he fell out of site. One of the remaining infected turned and pointed towards the window.

"Incoming!" Leon readied his handgun and joined Hunter behind the table.

As soon as the group of infected reached the door, the mines exploded. The door was blown off of its hinges. Both Hunter and Leon had to duck to avoid having their heads cleaved off. As they looked up, a few infected hobbled in after them.

"Got to give them points for determination." Leon took aim and fired at the nearest one. The remaining infected fell in short order.

Leon and Hunter moved through the waste disposal chamber quickly and followed a small staircase to an office area. It was empty save for a few boxes of pesetas. They went through a doorway that led them a large corridor. They heard Ashley screaming from further down. Leon ran down the corridor with Hunter close behind. They exited the corridor and ran into a large room. Two of the large, football armored giants stood guard in the room. They wielded large maces. Leon dove down and rolled in-between them. They turned to follow Leon and didn't notice the blue grenade he had dropped at their feet. The grenade exploded in a flash of bright light which blinded the giants. Hunter's wrist blades activated and he leapt up. The hunter rammed the blades into the backs of their heads and rammed them down into the ground as he landed. Hunter grunted with effort and ripped the heads off the giants. Much to his disappointment, the skulls decomposed along with the bodies. The lack of trophies was beginning to get annoying.

"LEON!!!"

"Ashley!" Leon ran to a metal door with a bared window. "You alright!"

"I'm fine! Get me out of here."

"Not a problem. Got the ultimate door opener. Hunter!"

Hunter rolled his shoulders and walked up to the door. He cracked his neck and took a few deep breaths. His right fist shot forward and busted through the door. Ashley fell back as Hunter's left arm follows the right. With a groan of metal and muscle, Hunter ripped the door free and set it aside.

"Thanks big guy!" Ashley rushed over and gave the hunter a hug. Hunter froze, unsure of what she was doing. The girl stepped away as quickly as she embraced him. "What have you been swimming in? You reek."

Hunter turned off his filters and took a few sniffs of his arm. His scent was well camouflaged by the various fluids that had been splattered on him over the course of the past few hours. He failed to see a problem and why did she embrace him. The only times that had happed in his past was when a Hard Meat was trying to rip his head off and during a mating ritual with a female of his race. He doubted the small girl wanted his head or had the strength to fling him very far as per the mating ritual. Hunter simply filed it under strange things these humans do.

Leon smiled. "Shall we continue? There has to be a way off this island."

There was a door near Ashley's cell that led deeper into the base. Leon took point, Ashley was in the center, and Hunter took rear guard. The trio moved on, the hunt continued.


	23. Catwalk Ambush

The trio moved through the complex with little to no signs of infected. This was a relief to Ashley, but both Leon and the hunter knew better. An ambush in some form was waiting for them. A steel door gave way to a long metal catwalk outside the complex. It was about ten feet across and a hundred feet long. At the far end was a large concrete tower. Leon recognized the arrangements of metal rods and dishes at the top.

"A communication array. We can call for some help."

They ran across the catwalk, but stopped as a familiar figure appeared near the tower. He was dressed in his trench coat and held his blue torch.

"Greetings Strangers. Back together again I see. How are things?"

"Been better! Find any of the ammo I asked for."

The Merchant bowed slightly and opened his coat. Several boxes of various ammo types hung in pockets sewn into the coat. "Just a few!" He reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a small white handgun. "A little present for the young lady." He held it out to Ashley. She stepped back. "Now don't be like that. A girl has to do what is necessary to protect herself."

Ashley didn't reach for the gun until Hunter gave her a small nudge. He understood what The Merchant was doing. The gun was more for Ashley than anyone else. Her parasite was developing at an accelerated rate. Ashley took the gun and said thank you quietly.

Leon chuckled as he handed The Merchant the money he had and took the ammo offered. "You are far more generous than any arms dealer that I have heard of."

"Take care of your customers. Especially when you have only one doing any shopping."

"Good point!" Leon set the ammo into his bandoleer. "See you around!" Before they could continue, a very loud sound filled the area. Leon sighed and readied his typewriter. "I know that sound." It was the sound of a chain saw.

Hunter and Leon took defensive positions around Ashley while The Merchant simply stood in his spot, not showing any signs of fear. A dark shape dropped from the top of the complex and landed in front of the doors they had come through. The catwalk groaned under the impact. The dark shape stood up straight and towered around twelve feet tall. In his hands was a very large weapon with two chain saw blades. He wore black metal armor and a burlap bag over his head.

"What is with that bag?" The Merchant scratched his chin through his mask.

"You want to ask!" Ashley backed behind The Merchant, her small handgun in her shaking hands.

Leon and Hunter approached the creature as he simply stood still. They stopped at the halfway point. Leon took aim with the typewriter. "So! You want to fight this one yourself or should we just shoot it." The plasma casters on Hunter's shoulders activated and the triad of red lights took aim. "Good! A sane idea for once." The plasma casters fired their deadly bolts as Leon's typewriter unleashed its borage of bullets. The plasma bolts impacted the creature's chest and sent it into the wall of the complex. The bullets tore flesh away as Leon dragged his fire across the large torso. Leon stopped firing as Hunter fired another pair of bolts. The creature brought up his massive forearm and the bolts exploded upon impacting it. The creature let out a strange sound that eerily sounded like laughter. The twin bladed chain saw roared with increased speed and the creature charged. Leon fell back and opened fire. Hunter met the creature's charge. He ducked a powerful swing and activated his wrist blades. The blades of his right wrist sank deep into the side of the creature. To the hunter's surprise, the blades cut slowly as it tore into far thicker skin than a normal human should have. Hunter pulled free, but the delay was enough for the creature to turn around and slash at him with his chain saws. Sparks flew as metal impacted metal. The hunter was driven to the metal catwalk under the force of the blow. The creature brought the double chain saw up to swing. A loud bang filled the area and the creature fell forward a step. He turned to see Leon with his Handcannon clenched in his right hand while the typewriter hung loosely in his left. The hand cannon's forceful impact had managed to gain the creature's attention. The creature roared and ran at him.

"Should've shot the knee cap."

Leon leapt back as the chain saw impacted the area where he had stood previously. Leon brought the typewriter up and pulled the trigger. The aim was shaky at best and only every other bullet managed to hit their target. But the rounds that had hit, impacted the large leg of the creature and slowed him down a bit. The extra second of time aloud Leon to aim carefully with the hand cannon. He fired and the recoil of the shot caused him to fall down. The large bullet slammed into the face of the creature. The bag burned away as the creature moaned in pain. Hunter was quick to move and leapt onto the back of the creature. His wrist blades dug in while he pulled a fire mine from his belt. He slapped the mine to the back of the creature's head and tiny spikes deployed from the mine, locking it in place. Hunter scrambled up the back and flung himself over the shoulders. The hunter landed in front of Leon as the mine exploded. The entire head of the creature was aflame and he fell back as the flames started to consume his upper body. Hunter extended a hand to the fallen Leon.

"What took you?" Leon holstered the large hand cannon and grabbed the extended hand. Hunter hauled the human to his feet. "Think that did it?" A roar from the creature gave him his answer.

Leon and Hunter stood ready as the creature stood up straight. The flames had died off and left the upper part of the creature nothing but sickly skin and burns. The double chain saw still clutched in his hands.

"Can't anything stop that thing?"

The Merchant turned to Ashley. "You're the president's daughter right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Got about three thousand dollars, American?"

"My father does! But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I can kill our big friend over there. For three thousand dollars American."

Ashley watched as Leon and Hunter dodged another set of saw swipes. "Fine! I'll have my father pay you when we get out of this."

"I'll hold you to it." The Merchant swung his back pack off of his back and pulled out a pair of metal tubes. He connected them together with a box like device with a trigger attached. He loaded the weapon with a cone shaped missile. "You might want to tell your friends to stand back."

"LEON! HUNTER! RUN!" Both of them heard and leapt clear.

"Fire in the hole!" The merchant took aim and pulled the trigger. The missile shot from the launcher and slammed into the chest of the creature. The missile exploded and ripped the torso of the creature free from the rest of him. Both halves hit the catwalk which collapsed under the impact. The entire catwalk shook as the section under the creature gave way. The Merchant dropped his weapon and grasped one of the rails with one hand and his backpack in the other. He grunted as Ashley grabbed hold of his legs. "This is going to cost you extra."

"Oh shut up!"

Hunter fell as the catwalk dipped down and started to slide towards the hole. His wrist blades extended and he sank them into the catwalk. The superior metal that his blades where made of proved to be a fault as they simply cut through the catwalk as he slid. Finally they hit a support beam underneath and stopped him. Leon tried to grab one of the rails, but missed by an inch as the catwalk bent downward at a deeper angle. He slid down towards the hole. Hunter saw his friend sliding to certain doom. He ripped free his right wrist blades and reached out to him. The catwalk shook again as another support failed and knocked Leon out of Hunter's reach.

"Protect Ashley!" Leon fell off the catwalk and followed the destroyed creature decent.

Hunter simply hung there for several moments as he stared at the spot Leon had fallen through. If this had been a typical hunt, he would have gladly followed his fellow hunter into the unknown. But he had been charged with the protection of the human girl. Hunter grabbed a small gunlike weapon from his belt and pointed it towards the tower. It fired a small dart with a thick cable attached to it. The dart dug into the tower wall. Hunter freed his left arm and the weapon slowly pulled him up.

"We have to find Leon!" Hunter shook his head as he pulled Ashley and The Merchant up into the tower. "Why?"

Hunter wished he could tell her the near imposable odds of Leon surviving the fall. Even if the fall didn't kill him, he would no doubt be injured and unable to full defend himself from the infected on the island. He vowed to return and find him after insuring Ashley's safety. Whether it would be a rescue or a funeral was still to be determined. Leon was strong and honorable. Hunter took pride in the fact that he knew Leon would face The Black Warrior with courage. His death would be a tale to talk about for generations to come. Hunter pointed to Ashley and then to the tower. "Safety!"

Ashley hung her head in defeat. She knew that Leon had sacrificed a lot to keep her safe. She couldn't throw that away. "Fine! But you promise to come back and save him." Hunter gripped her shoulder tightly. A promise made and a vow took.

The Merchant simply chuckled at the sight. "Well. A lot of luck to you. I'll be around!" The Merchant walked to the destroyed catwalk and grabbed onto a zip line attached to the side of it. Luckily it hadn't been damaged. He waved and disappeared into the dark night.

Ashley watched The Merchant go and then turned to the other side of the destroyed catwalk. "How are we going to get across?"


	24. Meeting of Old Friends

It was dark. Or at least Leon thought it was dark. In his semiconscious state, he was only vaguely aware of what was around him. The falling body of the creature had smashed a hole into a large cavern system that ran under the island. Only through the luck of landing on top of the decomposing body had saved his life. He heard steps coming towards him, but he was unable to move his head due to the pain. The steps were light and didn't have the lumbering gate that the infected were known to have. Leon grimaced as he tighten his grip on the typewriter. He just needed to bring the weapon to bare.

"You look like hell, Leon!"

Leon's grip loosened at the sound of the woman's voice. "Ada! If I knew you were here, I would have cleaned up first."

"I can forgive you this time." She looked over Leon's armor. "Nice accessories." Ada knelt down next to Leon. "Anything broken!"

"Armor somehow managed to absorb most of the impact. The neck guard kept my neck from snapping." He chuckled. "And the stupid thing that tried to kill me managed to save my life in the end. My life is the definition of irony."

Ada smiled and checked his pulse. "Heart still going strong. Sounds like you have a few bruised bones. I would suggest not moving for awhile."

"Like that is an option."

"I have some pain killers. Maybe that would help."

"If their made by Umbrella, I'll stick with the pain."

"I think I'm going to puke." A large muscular man walked into the cavern. He sneered at the sight before him. "Just kill the runt so we can finish the job."

"There is no need for that."

Leon tried to lift his head. "I think I really hit my head. That sounds like Krauser!"

"It is! I died in the crash two years ago. Is that what they told you?"

"You're the one who kidnapped Ashley!"

"You catch on quick. That's expected. After all, both you and I know where we come from."

"What do you want?"

"Hmph. The sample Saddler developed, that's all"

"Why?"

"Well! Almost let it slip. Enough talk. Die, comrade." Krauser drew his large combat knife and approached Leon.

Ada quickly stood up and blocked his path. "Our mission is going fine. The third agent is distracting Saddler."

"That sounds good! If the third agent was distracting Saddler and his little cult." Both Krauser and Ada froze at the voice coming from the entrance of the cavern. A man dressed all in leather walked in. His hair was white and chopped short. A pair of dark sunglasses hid his eyes. "The third agent has just arrived."

For all of his muscle and combat training, Krauser stepped back as the man walked towards the group. "Wesker?"

Ada knew better. Despite the important nature of this mission, this man wasn't Wesker. This man was Wesker's way of putting a more personal touch on his missions. Whither through surgery or a massive global search, both of which she could see Wesker doing, this man looked and sounded just like him. "Mister Maxwell! I take it our boss is growing impatient with our efforts." Krauser seemed to relax a bit upon hearing this man wasn't Wesker.

Maxwell adjusted his sunglasses. "No, you are still on schedule. I was sent to insure the final stage went off without any problems." He glanced down at the laid out Leon. "Any further problems at least."

"So who was the other guy running around. The huge one in the armor."

Maxwell glanced at Krauser. His sunglasses slipped down a hair and showed a pair of faintly glowing red eyes. "Another party after the Master Sample most likely. I suggest you go kill him before you manage to leak anymore information to him. If you can manage that."

Krauser tightened his grip on his knife. "You think I am going to take orders from some skinny loser who just happens to look like Wesker." Maxwell didn't budge. His eyes began to glow brighter. Krasuer stood his ground for a few moments before cursing under his breath. He sheathed his knife and walked out of the cavern.

Ada smirked. "You certainly have Wesker's ability to unnerve people."

"He is just a grunt. I am far more." Maxwell fixed his sunglasses and turned to leave.

"What about Leon?"

"I am only concerned about the sample. As long as you acquire that, I don't really care about anything else."

"Understood!"

Maxwell disappeared into the dark tunnel.

Leon laughed as Ada bent down over him. "Who was that?"

"You didn't see or hear."

"I heard Krauser's rant and then everything kind of trailed off. Guess I might have a concussion."

"Yeah! I wish I had a good way to haul you to the boat." As Ada stood to try to find something to aid her, she spotted a flashing red light on Leon's left wrist gauntlet. "What is this?" She picked up Leon's arm and showed him the gauntlet.

"Not sure!" Leon let go of the typewriter and lifted his hand up to the light. As he touched it, it turned solid green. Small needles extended from the underside of the gauntlet and into Leon's skin. Various chemicals where dumped into his blood. Leon stiffened as the chemicals took effect.

Ada stepped back as Leon leapt to his feet. "What was that?"

Leon looked at the gauntlet. "Not sure. Felt like a combination of painkillers and steroids." He flexed his hands and found no pain what so ever. "Good ones at that." Leon scooped up the typewriter. "I better go find Hunter and Ashley."

"But you injuries."

"Are not a problem right now. We both have jobs to do and we better get started." Leon ran out of the cavern.

* * *

After several minutes of running, Hunter and Ashley found themselves in a large hall with several stone pillars supporting the curved roof. It looked more like some sort of cathedral than a military installation. Hunter swept the room with his thermal sensors. He stopped at a large heat signature standing on the small staircase that lead to an altar. He recognized the signature as Saddler.

"We meet again my friends." Saddler held a long staff with a pulsating organism on top of it. "I trust you are enjoying yourselves on my little island." Hunter gently pushed Ashley behind him and activated his wrist blades. "I guess that is a no." Hunter quickly walked towards Saddler with his plasma casters charging up. Saddler held out his hand. "I wouldn't be doing this my friend."

Hunter ignored him until he heard the click of a small caliber pistol getting ready to fire. He turned to see Ashley with her pistol shoved into her neck. The bullet would blow out the top of her skull if fired. He switched to his x-ray scanners. Ashley's parasite had grown and a few of its tendrils had reached her brain. Hunter quickly analyzed his options. He was about fifteen feet from Ashley and twenty from Saddler. He could have his caster's kill Saddler while he dove for the gun, but the margin for error was high. His vow to Leon took priority over anything else.

Saddler laughed. "You see my friend, my power here is absolute. If you wish for the girl not to kill herself, I suggest you step aside."

Hunter glanced over at Saddler. Before moving over to the edge of the room near the row of windows.

"Good boy!"

Hunter roared at Saddler for the insult. Before he decided to simply kill the human, a pair of strong arms busted through the window and gripped his shoulders. He was pulled from the room and flung outside.

Saddler chuckled. "See you later. If you survive.

Hunter landed on a concrete slab that had served as a double basketball court. No doubt before the island turned into zombie paradise. A large human in combat fatigues landed on the court a few feet away. "Krauser!" The rough voice echoed.

The large man smirked. "You know, you had me almost fooled. That disguise looks just like one of Wesker's other agents."

'_Other Agents?'_ Hunter rolled the thought over in his mind as he circled Krauser with his wrist blades ready.

"A blade fight. I can play!" Krauser pulled a large machete from its back sheath and his combat knife. "This is going to be fun!"

The hunter agreed. He was finally going to capture a skull trophy on this hunt.


	25. Hunter vs Krauser, Leon vs Wesker

Metal on metal filled the area as Hunter and Krauser locked weapons. Despite the longer reach of Krauser's machete, the large man wasn't able to penetrate Hunter's defenses. Hunter easily deflected the swinging blades, but found Krauser's defense just as good as his. The two broke apart and began to circle one another. The two had been fighting for several minutes with little to show for it. Hunter had to admit this human was a fair fighter. He nearly matched the hunter for strength and speed. Krauser charged swinging wildly and with powerful strokes. Hunter blocked the swings with his wrist blades and ducked under the combat knife. His left wrist blades sunk into the side of Krauser's stomach as he dashed past. The wound bled little before sealing itself up. Hunter looked at the blood on his blades and found the blood much darker than a human's should.

"First blood to you."

Krauser looked at his machete and found it covered in nicks. At the rate the fight was going, the superior metal of Hunter's wrist blades was going to break the weapon. His combat knife had faired much better. The weapon was given to him by Wesker who told him the knife was made with a special material. He needed to change tactics. He spun both of his weapons and renewed the attacks. The blades clanged as the two clashed again. Hunter blocked a thrust of the combat knife and countered with a swing of his wrist. Krauser leapt back and flung the machete. The large weapon slid in between the space where his left shoulder armor and the chest armor met. Hunter roared at the machete dug itself half way into his shoulder. Krauser hopped to the left side of Hunter and charged with his knife. Hunter pivoted on his heels and deflected the blow with his right blades. Using his momentum, the hunter continued to spin and landed a spin kick to Krauser's face. The human reeled from the blow and fell back. Hunter grabbed the handle of the machete and ripped it free from his shoulder. Green glowing blood covered the weapon. Hunter tossed it aside as he tested his left arm. It was sluggish, but still moving.

"Not bad!" Krauser spat out some blood. He slid his knife into its sheath. "Brave enough to fight without weapons?" Hunter's wrist blades retracted. "Good."

Krauser started off with a simple boxer routine. An easy way to gage the fighting ability of an opponent. Hunter dodged the punches with ease and followed up with a hard uppercut to Krauser's chin. The force of the blow would have snapped a normal neck, but all it did was make Krauser fall back. Quickly he changed to stance from standard Karate. His opponent had considerable hand to hand combat ability. The two rushed each other and began. For anyone watching from a distance, the fight would have looked more like a dance. Both opponents moved gracefully while powering home their attacks. Hunter allowed a strong left punch to hit his chest. The blow did little through his armor. He grabbed Krauser's arm and flung him into the air. The human spun and landed on his feet with his back to Hunter. Before Krauser could spin around, Hunter leapt into the air and landed on top of his back. There was a satisfying crunch of bones as the heavy hunter landed. He grabbed the back of Krauser's neck and tried to pull the head off. Suddenly, the human's body shook and he powered Hunter off of his back. Hunter stood a few feet away as Krauser stood up. His eyes shined with unnatural light as his body seemed to pulse. He held his left arm out from his body. The flesh of the arm tore free as muscle tissue grew around the growing bones. A large blade like appendage appeared followed by a set of harden flesh that looked like a bird's wing. With the transformation finished, the arm now scraped the ground as Krauser moved it around. He flexed the arm and smirked at Hunter.

"Time for the real fun to begin."

* * *

Leon ran down several corridors with no luck in finding Hunter and Ashley. He was confident that Hunter could protect the girl, but he had a nagging feeling that more was going on that he wasn't aware of. He stopped as he noticed a familiar figure open a metal door at the end of the hall. He wore a leather trench coat and sunglasses.

"Wesker?" Leon shook his head in disbelief as the door closed with the man on the other side. "Couldn't be."

Unable to shake the feeling of dread, Leon ran down the small hall and carefully opened the door. As he stepped through, a strong gloved hand grabbed the barrel of his typewriter and ripped it from his grip. Leon stumbled while a leg decked out in black leather snapped into his field of vision long enough for it to knock him back. Leon's back hit a metal rail. Leon blinked several times to confirm the image in front of him.

"Wesker!"

The man smiled. "Leon! It is good to finally see you face to face. Amazing after all this time, we just now meet."

"A meeting I would prefer to have missed." Leon pulled out his hand cannon and leveled it at Wesker's head. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as yourself. Extracting an important item." He looked over Leon's weapon he had taken. "An interesting gun you have here." He tossed it to Leon who caught it with his free hand.

"Give me one good reason not to blow your head off."

A large sound of metal scraping against metal filled the area. Both men turned to see a large battleship floating on a dock several meters away. One of the three large cannons on the ship was moving to take aim at the two standing on the metal catwalk that circled the dock.

"What the hell?"

Both men ran across the catwalk to take cover behind a large crane. The cannon went off, the shell exploding against the crane. Wesker drew a desert eagle from his belt holster.

"Have to give them credit for trying."

Leon checked the ammo on his typewriter. "Don't think for one moment I am going to let you get your hands on the parasites."

Another shell exploded against the crane. "I have no intention of taking the Las Plagas. I'm just here to divide Saddler's attention further. I have other agents who will actually be taking the master sample." The crane buckled under another impact. "Now we can argue here, or stop those cultist from bringing this place down on top of our heads."

"Once we're done, I am going to kill you for all the misery you have caused with your precious T-virus."

"If you wish to throw your life away."

The crane began to collapse under the blow of another shell. Leon and Wesker ran clear of the falling crane and returned fire.

* * *

Hunter hit the ground hard after receiving a blow from Krauser's left limb. The blade at the end of the limb had manage to cut into Hunter's armor. Krauser flexed his limb as he charged after Hunter. The hunter's plasma casters took aim and fired. Krauser brought his left limb up and the plasma exploded on the wing like skin. The blasts barely slowed him down. The human leapt high into the air and came at Hunter in a crashing dive. Hunter's hand went to his whip which he quickly uncoiled and swung. The whip wrapped around Krauser's leg. Hunter pulled hard and yanked the falling human off course. He swung him around and slammed Krauser into the ground. The concrete cracked under the impact. The bladed limb lashed out and sliced the whip in half. Hunter tossed away the useless weapon. He hid the fact he was surprised that the limb had managed to cut into the bladed whip.

"Your just delaying your death." Krauser pulled himself up. "But I have to admit, I am enjoying myself. It is a rare treat that I get to fully enjoy myself."

Hunter unclipped his burner rifle from his back. It was a little banged up, but still functioning properly. He quickly took aim and fired. As predicted, Krauser brought up his limb to block. The bolt of flame impacted the wing like appendage and quickly burst into fire. Krauser managed to hold in a cry of pain as the fire crept to his skin. He spotted a fire hose attached to a building wall about two hundred feet away. Krauser ducked another flame bolt and ran towards the building at full speed. Hunter gave chase and fired the burner again. The bolt hit Krauser's left shoulder and began to burn. To the human's credit, he didn't break a step. At the last twenty feet, Krauser leapt. Hunter fired three more times. One hit Krauser's back and the other two impacted the fire hose. The hose burst into flame. The flaming human didn't stop and slammed his left limb into the housing. The hose and water pipe exploded, sending water gushing out. The water engulfed the both of them and sent them to the ground. After a minute, the water slowed to a trickle. Hunter was the first to his feet. The burner rifle was soaked and would need to be cleaned before it could be used again. Hunter dropped it and pulled out his blade disk. Krauser stood up. Smoke rose from his body as water dripped from it. The parts of his skin where he had been on fire was blackened with muscle tissue exposed here and there.

"Got any more ideas?" Krauser cracked his neck and blacken flesh flaked off of his body. "I can take anything you can throw at me."

Hunter flung the bladed disk. Krauser's left limb swung up and knocked the disk down. The powered disk sparked as it hit the ground. The blade tip of Krauser's limb cracked and a few parts fell off.

"Next!"

Hunter activated his wrist blades and charged.

________________________________________________________________________


	26. Victory and Draw

* * *

Hunter ducked and dodged as Krauser swung his left arm wildly. He had the advantage of reach and the speed to counter Hunter's attacks. The hunter crouched down and hurled himself backwards. Krauser didn't miss a step and pursued. Hunter's plasma casters fired their bolts. The left arm swung up and the bolts exploded against the bird like wing. Taking advantage of the human's blocked vision, Hunter pulled off a pair of his small mines from his bandoleer. With a flick of both wrists, he tossed the mines at Krauser's arm. The mines impacted the bird like wing and the power full micro drills dug into it. The wing was nothing but bone so Krauser didn't even notice the mines. He swung his arm low. Hunter jumped up and rammed the toe of his boot into Krauser's face. Krauser's head snapped back and slightly knocked him off balance. Hunter's right wrist blades slid out and he swung it down as he landed back on the ground. The blades sliced into the human's chest. Krauser swung his arm and slammed it into Hunter. The hunter fell to the ground while Krauser rolled backwards to return to his feet. Hunter rose up and his helmet displayed his armor schematic on his visor. His right plasma caster had been his by Krauser's blade. He shifted his vision towards his shoulder. Only a sparking mount remained.

Krauser smirked. "Broke one of your toys. Now what are you going to do?"

Hunter flip the cover of his left gauntlet and pressed a small button. The mines on Krauser's limb beeped.

"Oh hell!"

The mines exploded and sent Krauser into the air. He hit the ground several feet away. Hunter closed his gauntlet cover. He hoped that did it as those were his only micro nuclear mines. Generally reserved to kill Hard Meat Queens, they rarely left any remains worth of a trophy. His hopes were elevated and shattered at the same time as Krauser picked himself up. The bird like wing was gone and the limb was little more than a single shinning muscle. It whipped around as Krauser began to take steps. The entire left side of his body was burnt and bleeding.

"Your beginning to annoy me." Krauser broke into a full run. "DIE!!!"

* * *

Leon ran across the catwalk while spreading a line of fire along the deck of the small battleship. He stopped long enough to look up at Wesker running towards the end of the walk.

"What are you doing?"

Wesker leapt over the rail and soared through the air. He landed on the deck and promptly blew the head off the infected manning one of the cannons. Leon glanced around and found the cable from the destroyed crane. It ran from the crane to the battleship. Leon swung the typewriter over his shoulder and grabbed the cable. It was relatively taunt. Leon picked up a broken piece of pipe and took a deep breath. He used the pipe to slide down the cable and landed on the battleship. A trio of infected in marine gear ran at him. Leon quickly dispatched them with the typewriter. The deck grew crowded and the two men found themselves almost back to back.

"This was a good idea why?"

Wesker pulled a small knife from his coat. "Would you prefer them shooting us with the big cannons?" He threw the knife with skill and it impacted the head of an infected several feet away. The knife beeped and exploded, taking out a trio of infected.

"Anything is preferable than depending on you to watch my back." Leon drew his hand cannon and blasted a hole into the chest of an infected. "I should just leave you here to your fate."

"Then that would leave you alone to your fate." He threw another exploding knife.

"Not much of a choice."

* * *

The limb wrapped around Hunter's neck as Krauser slammed into him. The powerful muscle that was the limb found the neck guard hard to squeeze, but to the hunter's dismay. He felt it tighten slightly. Hunter plunged both wrist blades into the torso of Krauser as the man slammed his fist into his chest. The blows were powerful and a dent was slowly forming in the armor. Hunter twisted the blades, but either Krauser didn't fell the pain or care for he continued to punch and squeeze. Giving up on the cutting of the torso, Hunter retracted his blades from Krauser. He blocked Krauser's right fist and quickly twisted it. Bones snapped under the forceful twist. Krauser gritted his teeth and slammed his forehead into Hunter's helmet. In-between the pain and dizziness, Hunter hoped Krauser hadn't cracked his trophy. Hunter rammed his right set of blades into Krauser's shoulder and cleaved the muscle limb off.

"Damn you!" Krauser fell back as blood gushed from the hole in his shoulder.

Hunter unwrapped the limb from his neck and tossed it aside. To his disgust, it kept wiggling. Hunter reached for his neck and tore off the broken guard. He took a deep breath of air before turning to his prey.

"Down to one broken arm. You must think I am finished." Krauser leapt into the air. "Keep thinking!"

Hunter dodged the poorly planed attack and grabbed one of his legs. With a quick swing of his blades, he severed Krauser's left foot before he hit the ground. Krauser laid on the ground as Hunter stood over him. Krauser glanced behind the hunter and smiled. Hunter turned his head slightly in time to see the severed limb rear up and lunge at him. It doubled in size by stretching and wrapped around Hunter's body and unprotected neck. Hunter fell down as he struggled to free himself. Krauser rolled over and through muscle power, set the bones in his right wrist. It was stiff, but it would do. He pulled out his combat knife as he inched himself toward Hunter. He got up on his knees as he loomed over the fallen hunter.

"Your good, but just like that twerp Leon, you fell short."

He slammed the knife down. Hunter twisted his body and the sharp knife cut into the limb. The blade cut through the limb and sliced into Hunter's arm. Hunter rolled to his feet as the limb finally stopped moving. Krauser changed his grip and threw the knife. Hunter knocked it away.

"Well played!"

Hunter nodded his head and walked behind the downed human.

"Can't believe I lost to some alien."

Hunter rammed his wrist blades into the back of Krauser's neck. In the end, all of his race died by some alien. With practiced precision, he ripped the spine and head of Krauser clear of the body. He held up his trophy and roared in victory. The hunt had finally produced a worthy trophy. Hunter didn't have time to properly clean his trophy or check his armor. He had to find the girl and The Master Sample. The hunt continued.

* * *

It took little for the pair to clear the battleship of infected. Both Leon and Wesker took a moment to breath, before spinning around and aiming their weapons at one another. Leon was staring down the barrel of Wesker's desert eagle and Wesker found the hand cannon in his face.

"So after a little fun, we find ourselves like this." Wesker pushed up his sunglasses. "Not like a cop to shoot someone in the face."

"I stop being a cop after you destroyed Raccoon City." Leon finger tightened on the trigger. "I fail to see why I even need to think about it."

"I die, you die!"

"It's a far better alternative than to let you kill more people."

"Leon, Leon, Leon! If you die here, who is going to rescue the president's daughter. I hope your not putting your hopes on your big friend saving her."

"You think I am dumb enough to drop my guard."

"No! But you are dumb enough not to shoot a man in the back." Wesker lowered his weapon and turned around. "I'll be seeing you." Wesker started to walk away.

Leon toyed with the idea of firing and cursed his sensibilities. Wesker and his group would draw off some of Saddler's minions. "This isn't over, Wesker." Wesker just waved as he jumped off the battleship. Leon found a ramp leading off the battleship and went in search Ashley and Hunter.


	27. The Offer

Hunter leapt into the building Krauser had ripped him out of and scanned the area. There was no sign of Ashley or Saddler. He carefully cleaned the skull of Krauser in his hands as he walked through the small chapel. The process of cleaning the trophy was one of the skills that had been hammered into his mind during his training as an unblooded hunter. His thermal scanners found small traces of heat leading down a small hall off to the left of the altar. He quietly moved down the hall as his hands pulled away the last pieces of skin from his trophy. Satisfied he had done all he could without stopping, he pulled out some silver paper from his belt and wrapped the bloody skull and spine. He dropped it into his armored backpack. He pushed open the door at the end of the hall. It opened up into a large metal staircase. It led downward a couple of floors. As soon as Hunter's foot touched the metal stair case, he heard a shout. A few infected from the lower floors started to run up the stairs. Hunter's left plasma caster sparked to life. A blue bolt fired and hit the staircase in front of Hunter. The metal disintegrated under the blow and the lower half of the stairs collapsed. The infected running up them were crushed under the falling metal. Hunter checked to insure there was none left alive and dropped down to the bottom floor. His thermal sensors exploded with color as the temperature in the air shot up. He switched to his human vision spectrum. There was a doorway that led to a steam filled room. Several boilers lined the side of the room. Hunter picked up some movement in-between the boilers. No doubt a trap. A quick check of his weapons found him with just his wrist blades, knife, and a small retractable spear. His caster couldn't properly aim in his current vision mode and his burner was still damaged. Finally a slight challenge with these infected hoards. He pulled out his spear and walked into the ambush.

* * *

Leon ran down several hallways before running into another room. It was a well lit room in the shape of a giant L. Glass walls separated the different sections. Through a broken section of glass, he saw a large area that seemed devoted to storage. A woman in a red dress was in front of one of the small storage cylinders. She pulled out a pair of purplish tubes and put each one into a brass colored containers. She looked up and smiled.

"Leon! You made it."

"No thanks to your boss."

"You ran into him. I guess you must have killed him if your still alive."

Leon stepped over the broken glass. "We parted on strange terms. But do tell him I will make him pay for his crimes."

Ada managed to laugh. "So that means you'll let me go."

"Your not who I'm after. Any idea where Saddler took Ashley?"

"No, but I am willing to bet that he took her to his throne room. It is protected by a rather high tech security system." She pulled out her PDA. She showed him a small map that plotted a course from his location to the throne room. "Got it?"

"Got it!" Leon leveled his typewriter at the storage cylinders. "So those The Master Samples I've heard so much about."

"Yes!" Ada placed one of the brass containers into a small steel briefcase. "Don't worry, I plan to destroy these other samples before I leave."

"So only Wesker will have a sample."

"Him and.." She handed him the other container. "Your big friend is also after this sample and Wesker doesn't want to have him coming after his sample."

Leon smirked. "Just the more reason not give Hunter the sample."

Ada shrugged. "You want to put your friend through another hell for this sample."

Leon took the sample and placed it into his backpack. "No I guess not."

Ada walked past Leon and headed for the exit he had come through. A loud click of a gun's hammer stopped her. She turned her head and saw Leon leveling his Blacktail pistol at her. "Are you serious about that? Are you really going to shoot me in order to prevent Wesker from getting the sample?"

"Plenty of places that aren't fatal."

"Then you will be carrying me out then."

Leon held the gun up for a minute and for the second time, cursed his greater sensibilities. "Tell Wesker that I'll be coming for him."

"I'm sure he knows." Ada left the room.

Leon holstered his pistol. The multiple charges around the room beeped and came to life. "Figures!" Leon sprinted across the lab and busted through the door on the opposite end. The bombs went off and destroyed the lab in a large fireball. Leon picked himself up and brushed himself off. "Women!"

* * *

The ambush was pathetic and ill-conceived, even by a group of near mindless humans. Hunter flexed his left arm. It still wasn't moving with the fluidity that it should. Such in convinces were common in a hunt. The injury just elevated the worthiness of the prey and elevated the prestige the trophy represented. The hunter was also keenly aware if the injury got him killed, the whole point would be moot. Such were the way of things. Hunter turned a few corners and came to a large room filled with machinery. A complete scan showed no movement other than the machines. As he walked across the room, he felt presence. His remaining caster hummed to life and both sets of wrist blades activated. In front of him, the air shimmered as three predators decloaked. The two flanking the third were like himself, regular blooded hunters. The third was an elder of The Dark Bloods. The symbols on the armor showed him to be of higher honor than the one he had fought. Hunter wasn't sure if he should bow or stand ready to receive an attack.

"_Guan-thwei!"_

Upon hearing his true name, he deactivated his weapons and bowed to one knee. _"You grace my hunt with your superior prestige."_

"_You killed one of my clan's elders in ritual combat."_

"_The elder sacrificed himself to save my unworthy self from one of the creatures that the parasites have created."_

"_Your honesty speaks of your honor. You have spent many cycles researching for a way to make stronger prey. After seeing your findings, the counsel of elders have agreed to try and use these parasites."_

"_I am honored my work has been considered."_

"_Capture this sample and your honor will be almost restored."_

"_Almost!"_

"_The human, Leon! He is a truly worthy prey. Claim his trophy and you'll not only be restored, you will be invited to join my clan."_

The opportunity to join The Dark Bloods was rare and highly honorable. But Leon had proven himself to be an ally and friend. _"He has earned my respect and the right to avoid my blades. To capture his skull would dishonor me."_

The elder thought this over for a moment before responding. _"Challenge him to ritual combat. He has seen to much of our race and ways. The youngling female must be captured so we can observe the growth of the parasite in a human. Do this and your name will be elevated to the high rank it deserves."_ The elder and the other two predators cloaked and left Hunter to his thoughts

* * *

Leon ran into a large machine room and nearly dropped his typewriter. Hunter was on his knee and staring at a large concrete wall. Leon walked up to the hunter and placed his hand on his armored shoulder.

"Hunter?" Hunter's head turned towards Leon. "You doing alright? You look like hell."

Hunter nodded his head.

Leon reached into his backpack and lifted out the bronze cylinder Ada had given him. "Here! The sample you wanted. I ran across it on my way over here."

Hunter took the cylinder and held it in his hand. Part of his hunt was complete. He placed the cylinder into his armored pack. The hunter stood up and looked down at Leon for a moment. The events of the past several hours moving through his mind. He gripped Leon's left shoulder and shook it in the sign for friendship. Leon smiled and mimicked the move.

"We better get moving. Saddler is probably close by." The two continued the hunt.


	28. U2

Hunter and Leon opened a door and found themselves in a long and narrow metal corridor. There wasn't enough room for them to move side by side. Leon took point as Hunter followed a few feet behind. Leon had barely taken a step forward, when several laser beams appeared in his path. The were being projected from moving circular disks on the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Damn. Any ideas?"

Hunter's visor ran a scan around the corridor and found several such disks along its length. The disks were relatively bullet proof and he doubted his caster couldn't so much. Shooting them all would take to much time. A quick check aloud him to discover the disks were all connected to a button at the far end. Hunter tapped Leon on the shoulder and pointed to the button.

"An off switch?"

Figuring shooting the button might be a bad idea, Leon handed his typewriter to Hunter. The moving lasers opened up and left a triangle shaped opening. Leon dove through and took off in a run. Lasers shot out as Leon ducked and weaved down the corridor. Leon reached the end and hit the button. Leon was smiling in victory, until he saw all of the lasers gather at the end of the corridor.

"Great!"

The lasers shot toward him. Leon charged them and leapt through a narrow space near the middle of the group. He hit the floor as the lasers stopped and shut down. Hunter walked up and aided Leon to his feet. With an approving nod, the hunter handed Leon his typewriter. The two moved through the door at the end of the corridor and walked into a large throne room. It was dark, save for a light shinning down on a metal throne on a raised dais.

"Looks like our cult leader fancies himself as a king." Leon walked to the throne and sat down. "Not Bad." He looked around. "Well, I think we reached a dead end."

Hunter scanned the room and found the wall behind the throne made of slightly different materials. He walked past the throne and tapped the wall. It slid open and reviled a small elevator.

"What do you know? A secret escape elevator."

Leon and Hunter got on and rode it down several feet. The elevator came to a halt inside a large underground tunnel. The two moved cautiously through the tunnel. They relaxed as they saw the familiar blue flame. The Merchant was standing next to his pole with the flame on top of it.

"How is it going strangers?"

"You do know are names right?"

"All my customers are strangers. Makes business much simpler."

"I guess. See Saddler go through here."

"Afraid not! But I did find some more ammo for that nice gun of yours." Leon paid for the ammo The Merchant had and thanked him. "Good luck!"

The pair moved through a pair of double doors at the end of the tunnel. It opened up into a huge chamber. A massive chasm took up the majority of the chamber with a small path leading around the side of the chamber. A large gondola sat at the far end. Leon's eyes stopped at a large cage-like structure that hung down from the ceiling. It swayed lightly as it hung over the abyss.

"Well that is certainly different."

Hunter nodded and began to move up the path. As they reached the gondola, a section of wall to their left began to crumble. Both turned in time for the wall to explode and slam them into the cage-like structure. A large creature landed in the structure in front of them. It had a slug like body standing up right on two clawed legs. A tentacle like left arm and over sized clawed right arm. It had a humanoid head with a mandible mouth. The most disgusting part was a long worm shaped tongue lashing about. Leon and Hunter stood up to face the monster.

"They just keep getting uglier."

Leon open fire with his typewriter as Hunter fired his plasma caster. The creature roared in pain under the fire and jumped through the cage's ceiling. Hunter wrist blades activated and he jumped up the hole the creature had made. Leon swung his weapon to his back and pulled out the hand cannon. He jumped and grabbed Hunter's outstretched hand. Hunter pulled Leon up and they stood on top of the structure. The creature was no where to be seen. The only sound that could be heard as the sound of the chains that held the structure.

On the rocky path, behind a set of rocks, Maxwell, the fake Wesker watched Leon and Hunter. He held a .223 caliber sniper rifle in his hands. He smiled as he saw the shadow of the creature moved across the bottom of the structure. An opportunity had presented itself. He took aim at Leon through the rifle's scope. The shot was easy and would remove the agent as a problem. He nearly pulled the trigger, but then thought about Ada. The woman's infatuation with Leon had put the mission in jeopardy. Her loyalty could break if she found out that the American had been killed by him. He mentally cursed, but recovered when he took a look at the chains. They were industrial strength, but a well placed shot would break them. He could wait until the creature attacked and then take out the chains holding the structure up. A perfect plan. And lucky he didn't have to wait long. The creature was climbing up the side of the structure.

"Look out!"

Leon pushed Hunter to the side as the creature sprang up from the side. It's tentacle like arm whipping out. Leon fired his hand cannon and the .50 caliber round tore into the creature's flesh. It roared and the clawed arm tried to rake him. Leon ducked clear as Hunter charged forward. He jumped into the creature and slashed wildly with his blades. Blood and flesh flew as Hunter sliced into the thick body. The creature fell back and tried to swipe the hunter away. Leon took aim, but stopped as he heard one of the chains snap. He looked up in time to see another chain break away. The structure began to lean.

"Damn it!" Leon sprinted towards the creature.

The creature managed to wrap its tentacle around Hunter's torso and flung him free of its body. The creature rolled off the side and disappeared. Hunter jumped top his feet to give chase, but Leon hit his arm.

"Its coming down."

Two more chains snapped free and the metal groaned under the impact. An alarm went off and the remaining chains around them released their part of the structure. It was then they realized the structure was actually three different sections. Hunter grabbed Leon and flung him to the second section as he ran. The hunter jumped as the first section dropped into the abyss. Hunter grabbed onto the side of the second section.

Leon walked to the side of the structure. "You alright?" Hunter grunted a yes. "Hang on!"

Leon holstered his hand cannon and reached down to Hunter. The creature appeared behind Leon and grabbed his backpack. He lifted the human into the air and slammed him down. Leon tried to grab his knife as the creature lifted him up again. Hunter slowly pulled himself up. He stopped when he saw a chain snap away. Something wasn't right. He looked around and his scanners noticed a small thermal dot that flew from the path and impacted one of the remaining chains. He traced the directory and aimed his caster. The blue bolt fired and exploded against a set of rocks. Hunter would of fired again, but he heard Leon struggling. He continued his climb.

Maxwell coughed as he crawled out of the smoking rocks he had been hiding behind. If that blast had been an inch higher. He checked his rifle and found it undamaged.

"He is going to pay for that." He took aim and continued firing.

Hunter took no notice of the chains falling and sprinted to Leon's aid. The alarm went off as he reached him and the creature. Leon managed to pull out his knife and throw it into the head of the creature. It roared out and tossed him aside. Before Leon could even stand, Hunter picked him up and charged to the third section. They reached the third section as the second fell. The hunter set Leon down and looked towards the path. The heat from his plasma blast was obscuring much, but he could see part of an outline of a man. Hunter took aim with his caster. He wouldn't miss again. Before he could fire, the creature filled his vision. It slammed him down as his caster fired. The bolt impacted the ceiling and knocked several chains loose. The creature's right arm clutched Hunter's head and the tentacle arm wrapped around him. Leon ran and jumped. Leon stepped on Hunter's shoulder and gained more height. He landed on the creature's body and gripped his knife that was still in the creature's head to stay there. He shoved the barrel of the hand cannon into the creature's large mouth. He fired and the recoil knocked him away and pulled the knife free. The creature released Hunter and roared in pain. Hunter didn't miss a beat and fired a plasma bolt into the creature's face. The creature bent backwards and fell off the structure. The alarm went off again as both warriors picked themselves up. They ran to the end of the structure and found a rocky ledge leading to a cave. With little else to go, they leapt onto the ledge as the structure fell.

Maxwell watched them through the scope. "Next time!"


	29. Aliens

Hunter led the way as the pair moved through the cave and came to another gondola station. No doubt connected to the one on the other side of the chasm. A long metal ladder was attached to the cave wall next to the station. Seeing little point in going back, the two climbed up the ladder to the surface. They climbed out of the hole and found themselves next to a small camp ground. A large tent made up the middle with several metal drums around it with fire burning in them. The pair approached the camp and found it deserted.

"Guess we finally caught a break."

Hunter scanned the area and grunted in agreement. Inside the tent was a cot, a few chairs, and a table. Despite the urgency, Leon was compelled by fatigue to sit on the cot and lay back.

"How about a fifteen minute coffee break?" Leon would have killed for a coffee.

The hunter didn't know what coffee was, but sat down on one of the chairs. He too was feeling the strain of this prolonged hunt. The injuries inflicted by the creature were mild and already beginning to heal.

"So, where to after all this?"

Hunter considered the question. He had the sample and there was little doubt in his mind that the girl would be rescued. But what after that? He could claim Leon's skull and join a very prestigious clan. The thought left a foul taste in the hunter's mouth. He thought of Leon more as a fellow warrior than prey. An honourable trophy, but one that would shame him as well.

Leon chuckled as he watched Hunter just sitting in the chair. "Sorry. Keep forgetting you don't speak my language very well."

A fact the hunter wished he could change. He had much to say to Leon.

Despite the protests from his body, Leon stood up. "Ready to go? Hunter nodded and rose to his feet. "Lets find Ashley."

After walking for a few minutes, they came to the ruins of a temple. Broken walls formed criss crossing paths around the ruined temple. The temple itself was full of hole, but two of its towers still stood. From the amount of rubble, it appeared the temple had had several floors, but only three were left intact.

"This island just has everything."

They began to walk through the grounds. As they traveled, Hunter spotted the all too familiar triple red lights from a aiming plasma caster. He grabbed Leon and pulled him back as a plasma bolt impacted the ground in front of them. On top of the temple, a predator uncloaked.

"Friend of yours?" When Hunter shook his head, Leon gulped slightly. "Perfect!" He readied the typewriter. "Just perfect."

"_Guan-thwei!"_ The predator on top of the temple yelled in their own language. _"Your hesitance to finish this hunt is wearing our patience thin. Capture the soft meat skull and rejoin your people."_

"_I am bound to save the female youngling."_

"_These soft meet are our prey. They do not deserve our protection."_

Hunter recognized the youngness in the voice. This predator was most likely a just bloodied warrior. A good warrior, but the beliefs that had been hammered into him still to fresh in his mind. In the recent years, Hunter had learned, like many predators do, to be flexible in their beliefs. This one was trying to elevate his status by trying to "save" the warrior who lost his way. It made Hunter laugh. A young bloodied hunter trying to teach him about the rules of the hunt.

"_Be gone! The elder gave me a choice and I have not made it. Return to the ship before you embarrass yourself further."_

"_If you cannot decide, we will aid you."_

"_We?"_

The young hunter flipped open his left gauntlet and pressed a few buttons. The grinding of metal on metal filled the temple grounds. Hunter heard a very familiar sound.

"_Hard Meat!"_

Six black creatures appeared from inside the temple.

Leon raised his gun. "I take it they are not friendly either."

The young predator raised his arms up. _"Back to Basics!"_

Two of the aliens charged at them. Leon fired with abandonment as Hunter pulled out his burner. He pulled the trigger and nothing fired from it. The damage it took earlier had been to much for the weapon. Hunter stepped back and unscrewed the plasma canister. The bullets from the typewriter tore into one of the aliens and it collapsed. Its green blood splashed everywhere and began to eat through the stone. The second alien leapt up high to avoid the hail of gun fire. Both Leon and Hunter jumped clear as the alien landed. Leon landed on the ground, but manage to swing the typewriter around and spray the black creature with bullets. The alien charged at him, but died in mid flight. The body crashed next to Leon and blood splashed everywhere. A large glob landed on Leon's left arm and the typewriter. Leon yelled as the acidic blood easily dissolved his armor and began to eat his skin. Hunter leapt to his feet and ran to Leon. He tossed aside the burner and drew his knife. Quickly slicing his left palm open, Hunter ran his bloodied hand over Leon's arm. The hunter's blood quickly neutralized the acidic blood of the Hard Meat. He sat Leon up against a small section of stone. There was no time to better treat the wound. The other aliens hissed and two more charged at them. Hunter spun to face them and flung the plasma canister. When it passed in between the two aliens, he shot it with his caster. The canister exploded and the resulting flames, consumed the charging creatures. The remaining two moved slowly in an attempt to flank Hunter.

"_You are doing well, Guan-thwei. It is good to see that interacting with this soft meat hasn't dulled your skills."_

Hunter didn't bother responding as he pulled out his retractable spear. He was out of quick tricks and the prospect of fighting two Hard Meat with only a spear and a barely functioning caster wasn't his ideal hunt. The aliens moved easily through the rubble. Fortunately, they were ignoring Leon. When both were in position, they charged. Hunter ran at one of them and threw his spear with practiced precision. It impaled the alien through its long skull. Before the alien could fall, Hunter grabbed its tail and smashed the body into the other charging alien. The alien fell into a pile of rubble, but quickly recovered. Hunter fired several plasma bolts, but the alien managed to dodge them. The alien swiped at Hunter with its sharp tail. Hunter ducked and sliced the tip of the tail off with his right wrist blades. The alien cried and acidic blood flew from the severed tail. Hunter rolled behind a broken wall section to avoid the blood splatter. His armor was resistant, but little need to test it. He quickly wiped his wrist blades on the ground to clean off the blood. The blades were treated, but given time, they would melt. The alien slowed its thrashings and scanned the area for Hunter. It flung its tail around to splash its blood all around it. The hunter found a small stone and picked it up. He rose to his feet and threw the stone. It bounced off a wall and drew the attention of the alien. Hunter jumped up and landed on the back of the creature. The added weight through the alien off balance and it crashed to the ground. Hunter took aim and blasted the head off the alien with his caster.

"_Very good!"_ The young predator walked up. _"It is a shame there is no skull intact for a proper trophy. Are you ready to rejoin our people?"_

Hunter did nothing until he heard Leon moan. He need treatment. Hunter began to move toward the downed human. The young predator blocked his path.

"_You would choose this soft meat."_

Hunter's wrist blades activated and he slammed them into the exposed stomach of the young predator. _"I choose a warrior in need of aid. A warrior injured due to your cowardness and dishonor."_ Hunter twist the blades and ripped them free. The young predator fell to the ground, dead. Hunter stepped back and took aim with his caster. This was an unworthy trophy. He fired his caster and blasted the head off the dead predator. No trophy from an unworthy prey. He stepped over the body and pulled out his medkit. Hunter knelled down and examined Leon's arm. Most of the skin was gone, but thankfully there was little damage to the muscles and no damage to the bones. The hunter opened up the medkit and pulled out the injector. He filled it with painkillers and injected Leon's arm.

Leon looked over. "Got anything stronger? I'm still awake."

Hunter chuckled at the notion. Painkillers were suppose to aid a hunter by removing pain, not dull the senses. "No sleep!" Hunter grunted as he pulled out a vile of blue liquid. He poured the liquid onto Leon's arm and rubbed it until it coated the arm evenly. That done, Hunter wrapped the arm in a dark color cloth. That was the extent he could do with what he had.

Leon managed to stand up. His arm hung limp. He managed to wiggle his fingers. "Guess that is a good sign." His eyes fell to the dissolving remains of the typewriter. "Damn! I liked that gun." He sighed and drew the hand cannon. "Thankfully I can use this one handed now. Anymore of your people want to come down and make this harder?"

Hunter shook his head. He doubted they would interfere again.

"Good! I'm beginning to think I should consider a career change. Lets get Ashley so we can get out of here."


	30. Even Playingfield

In low orbit above the planet Earth, The Predator mother ship rests, safely hidden from the primitive human devices. On the forward bridge of the massive ship, three predators stood in front of a large viewing screen. The fight between Guan-thwei and The Hard Meat had just ended.

"_His skill is commendable even if his beliefs are misguided."_

"_An honorable warrior."_

The elder predator stood in between the two veteran hunters and nodded as he heard them talk about Guan. When he had heard the message from his clan brother's ship about the death of his brother, his first thoughts were revenge. But after watching the way Guan moved and carried himself, the elder knew that he was a worthy addition to his clan. The duel had been fair and he would be a fool to pass up the chance top add this strong warrior to his clan.

"_Why does he prolong this?"_

"_He feels he must save that human female. Rather peculiar!"_

"_Foolish! What is there to gain?"_

"_Honor!"_ The elder pressed a button and the view moved to an area ahead of Guan and Leon. _"The human saved Guan-thwei life. In repayment, he will save the female youngling. His honor is beyond the definitions of hunter and prey. Even without a wall of trophies and his blood being spilt across countless worlds, he has risen his honor well beyond his years."_ The two predators nodded.

"_The young unblooded actions reckless. To so carelessly unleash a brood of Hard Meat is beyond dangerous."_

"_Another test for Guan-thwei. He survived and his hunt continues. Such is the way of things."_

"_To interfere in another's hunt is unforgivable. I am glad that he was killed. Such an act in unbecoming of the members of this clan."_ The elder stopped the screen. _"The six Hard Meat has left Guan-thwei and his human companion weakened. I was enjoying the hunt up to this point."_ The two veteran hunters nodded their heads and turned so their backs were to the elder. The elder pressed a few buttons on the controls._ "Enjoying it indeed."_

________________________________________________________________________

Hunter scouted slightly ahead of Leon as they traveled up a winding trail through a rocky path. Leon did his best to keep pace, but the pain from his arm was slowly returning. "I'm going to need a little more than the standard week vacation."

"Leon!" Hunter called out and stopped behind a large boulder.

Leon ran up and nearly decided to shoot himself at the sight. Up the path was a small army of infected. Backing them up were a couple of machine gun turrets and several of the infected were armed with rocket launchers.

"Got a way around?" Hunter checked his map of the area and shook his head. Only one way. Through the very large blockade. "Have a plan to get us through?" Another shake of the head. Leon checked the ammo in his hand cannon and tried to move his left arm. "Can't reload like this." He sighed. "Give up or the suicidal run?" Hunter activated his wrist blades. "Reading my thoughts. Its been a pleasure working with you." Hunter gripped Leon's shoulder in the sign of friendship.

The two stepped out from the boulder. A group of infected led by a large human with a chain gun spotted them. The infected prepared to attack until they sky suddenly lit up with red light. A large red energy beam shot from the sky and impacted the ground in the center of the infected. A large thermal wave erupted from the impact zone and incinerated everything within thirty feet. Both Hunter and Leon froze as another beam impacted one of the machine gun turrets. The infected tried to scatter as a third beam hit the ground. In total, six beams shot from the sky. The carnage before the pair was indescribable. The large base was nothing but a smoking ruin.

"Does somebody like us?"

Hunter looked skyward.

________________________________________________________________________

From above the elder smiled to himself. This more than made up for the young predator's interference. _"Complete your vow! Then claim the human's skull."_

________________________________________________________________________

Leon and Hunter ran through the now destroyed blockade. Outside of the smoking craters, there was nothing left. They came to a large steel door that led into an underground structure. Hunter pushed open the door and stepped in. The pair moved through a series of halls and rooms and found little resistance. For some reason, the number of infect had dropped considerably. They walked down a long corridor and opened a pair of double doors. The doors opened up to a huge room filled with computers and other equipment. A large glass chamber dominated the center of the room. Sitting in a metal like chair inside the chamber was Ashley.

"Ashley!" Leon ran to the chamber. "What is this thing?"

"A containment pod." Wesker walked out from behind a consol. He held one of his desert eagles in hand. "I do believe a thank you is in order for clearing your way."

Leon aimed his hand cannon at Wesker. "What is going on here? And what is your angle?"

"His angle is that he wishes to steel my power." Saddler appeared behind them. "He hopes to revive his dead company with the power of Las Plagas." Both Leon and Hunter weren't sure who to aim their weapons at. Saddler looked at Leon's left arm. "My boy, it seems you have been injured. Don't worry, I can fix it with the Las Plagas."

Leon swung his gun around to point it at Saddler. "I rather have it remain useless. Let Ashley go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. She is now a very valued member of my religion."

"How so?"

Wesker sighed. "Enough of this!" He fired his gun at Saddler. The bullet impacted his skull and Saddler's head snapped back. Wesker frowned as Saddler's head moved back into position. The bullet fell from his skull as the bone and skin repaired itself. "Hell!" Saddler shot forward and slammed Wesker into the glass chamber. Small cracks formed as Saddler pressed his opened hand into Wesker's chest. Small cracks could be heard as the palm continued to press into the chest.

"I'm afraid the amusement that you and your organization has provided me has come to an end." Saddler smirked. "I will enjoy examining your corpse."

Leon stood silently as he tried to figure out what to do. Save Wesker, or let Saddler kill him. The first left a bad taste in his mouth and the second actually sounded enjoyable. "Better the enemy you know than the enemy you don't know."

Hunter got the hint. His wrist blades activated. The hunter swung his right blades down and they sliced into the right arm of Saddler. The blades managed to meet heavy resistance and actually broke before cutting straight through. The Hard Meat blood had managed to weaken his blades. Saddler's head turned to Hunter.

"As for you my friend." His left hand snapped up and smashed into the left side of Hunter's face. The hunter was knocked off of his feet and hit the ground hard. "Your turn will come." Saddler's face turned to annoyance as he suddenly stumbled forward a step. Leon had put the barrel of his weapon into Saddler's back and fired point blank. Saddler turned to Leon while keeping his palm on Wesker. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Still have a firm grip?"

Wesker found the pressure on his chest lessened. He pulled out one of his daggers and flung it into Saddler's neck. Saddler stepped back and moved his hand to pull the blade free. Wesker dropped to his feet. Hunter pushed himself up and joined the two humans. They watched as Saddler tossed the blade to the floor.

"Three on one. Hardly seems fair." He opened his mouth and let out a loud scream. A door to the side of the room burst open and two giant humans in armor walked in. The each wielded a large battle axe. "There, much better!"

Leon looked at the three opponents. "I'm open to ideas!"

Wesker drew his other gun and pulled out a dagger from his leather coat. "Fresh out!"

Hunter gripped a large blade weapon from his back and pulled it out. "Die well!"


	31. Fight or Die

**Author Note: Sorry about the delay. Flu hit me hard this year.**

* * *

Hunter was unsure which threat to face. Saddler or the two massive infected with the axes. Given his current physical state and the conditions of his weapons, neither choice was preferable. Leon had only five shots left before his gun was empty and he needed to figure out how to reload with only one hand. Wesker suddenly wished he had stayed on the sidelines. Saddler chuckled as the trio stepped back so that their backs were almost against the containment chamber. His two giants slowly approached them.

"I suggest you surrender and save yourselves the high amount of pain that awaits you if you continue to struggle."

Wesker broke ranks and charged at Saddler. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your head off." Saddler raised his arms and thin tendrils shot from his palms. Wesker fired his gun as the tendrils wrapped around him. With little sign of effort, Saddler flung Wesker off of his feet and into a far wall. Wesker impacted the concrete wall near the top and dropped to the metal floor.

"It is I who will be enjoying ripping your head off." Saddler slowly approached the fallen Wesker.

The two giants raised their axes and ran at Hunter and Leon. Leon open fire as Hunter moved to meet their opponents. Leon aimed low and shot the knee of one of the giants. The round ripped into the harden bone and caused the giant to stumble. Hunter charged and slammed his blade weapon into the skull of the off balance giant. The blade cut down and stopped when it hit the neck guard of the giant's armor. Despite having his head cleaved down the middle, both eyes focused on Hunter and the axe swung in his direction. The hunter ducked the swing and released his grip on his weapon to jump back as the other giant tried to attack his flank. Leon shot the unwounded one in his head. The bullet cracked the skull, but did little to slow the giant down.

"Damn!" Leon was down two three shots.

Hunter's plasma caster sparked to life and fired. The bolt impacted the giant who's head still had the blade stuck in it. The plasma disintegrated the front part of the chest armor and caused the giant to step back. Leon fired a round into the now exposed chest. Chuncks of flesh flew under the impact and the giant dropped to a knee. Hunter aimed to finish him off, but the other giant swung his axe at him. The move was quick and the hunter barely managed to avoid being hit. The axe managed to hit the tip of the plasma caster. The caster sparked and shut down. Hunter's jury-rigging of the weapon had finally given out. Leon pressed his back against the chamber as Hunter joined him. The standing giant waited until his wounded twin stood up.

"These guys are tougher than the others." Hunter nodded. "Any ideas?" Hunter shook his head. Leon smirked. "Pleasure working with you."

As the two giants began to attack, a metal arrow shot out and hit the neck of the wounded giant. Another arrow hit the other one. The giants began to turn to see where the arrows came from. The arrows stuck into their necks beeped and exploded. The explosion knocked the giants from their feet and slammed them into a nearby computer console. Both Leon and Hunter looked up to see a woman in a red dress standing on the catwalk over head.

"Ada!"

Ada smiled at Leon as she dropped the small crossbow and grabbed the TMP that hung from her shoulder. She took aim and unloaded the clip into the back of Saddler. The madman simply stopped moving and waited for the rounds to stop. He turned around and looked up at Ada. With a look of effort on his face, several small objects began to bulge in the flesh of his right hand. He laughed as he threw his hand up. The bullets Ada had fired shot from a hole in his palm as if they were being fired from a gun. The woman took cover as the rounds dug into the catwalk. Leon aimed his gun at Saddler as Hunter charged. Saddler's left hand came up and its tendril appeared and shot at Hunter. The hunter did nothing to dodge as he continued to run. The tendril wrapped around his body, but did not slow him down. Hunter rammed his left wrist blades into the chest of Saddler. The man showed no sign of pain as the blades slowly worked their way up.

"Do you honestly think you can win?" Saddler looked past Hunter and nodded.

Leon held his fire as he tried to figure out what Saddler was doing. The containment chamber behind him suddenly gave off a hiss and the glass front opened. Leon spun around. Ashley opened her eyes and they were red. The girl launched herself at Leon. They both fell to the floor with Ashley on top. Her hands gripped his throat and she squeezed with all of her strength. Normally, Leon would've had little trouble throwing Ashley off him, but he was down to only his right arm and the girl was determined.

Saddler laughed. "Now do you realize the…." Saddler was cut off as Wesker gripped his head and twisted it completely around so that it faced the back.

"What do you have to say now?"

Saddler's eyes looked at Wesker. "You attempts at killing me have stopped being amusing." A large tentacle with a sharp spike about the size of a forearm on the end swung out from under Saddler's robe and impaled Wesker through the stomach. The tentacle raised Wesker up and slammed him into the wall. Saddler's head turned to face Hunter. "Now for you my friend." The large tentacle turned and rammed its spike into Hunter's right shoulder. Glowing green blood sprayed out as the tentacle pulled the hunter from Saddler. It slammed him down into the ground. The tentacle pulled free and returned to it place beneath Saddler's robes. "I hope you now know how hopeless your cause is."

Ada dropped down from the catwalk near the struggling Leon. "Game is not over. You just killed Wesker."

"Your point."

"Killing him activates the improved T-virus in his system."

Saddler raised his eyebrow and glanced behind him. Wesker slowly rose up. His sunglasses were off and his eyes glowing red. He charged forward and delivered a strong front kick to Saddler's back. The force of the blow sent Saddler flying and he crashed into the containment chamber. Wesker pulled out six daggers from his belt. He clutched three in each hand.

"Get clear!"

Ada hit Ashley in the back of the neck and she slumped down out cold. "Come on! There is a way to free Ashley in the basement."

Leon on nodded and rolled to his feet. "Hunter?" The hunter sat up and held his hand over the hole in his shoulder. The bone was damaged, but not broken.

Leon and Ada carried Ashley clear as Wesker threw the daggers. They sunk into the form of Saddler and exploded. The chamber erupted with fire as chemicals spilled out to feed the flames.

Hunter pushed himself up as Wesker retrieved his sunglasses from the floor. The skin around the small hole in his stomach was slowly healing. "Now then!" He cracked his knuckles. "For your interference."

Before Wesker could do anything, two large bug like legs burst from the flames. A large creature stepped out of the fire. Supported on four large legs with a huge head connected to the boy by a long flexible neck. The creature had a large whip like tail with a bone scythe on the end. The head was surrounded by three large bones and the face looked liked Saddler except a large eyeball was where his mouth should have been. The body of Saddler dangled at the center of the creature with tentacles flaying about where the limbs should have been. The tail shot forward at high speed and slammed into Wesker. The impact sent him flying and his head struck the side of the catwalk. A loud crack issued from his neck and he fell to the floor.

"Come on!" Ada pulled on Leon.

"Hunter!"

Hunter nodded at Leon and signaled him to go. He turned towards The Saddler Creature. He had to buy them time.

"Good luck!" Leon followed Ada through a set of doors that led down.

The creature slowly approached Hunter as he pulled his plasma caster free from it shoulder mount. He quickly pulled off a few parts and attached a small handle like devise to the end. The caster was now a hand held weapon. Hunter with the caster in his right hand and his left wrist blades ready, he charged the creature.


	32. Saddler's Last Stand

Leon and Ada carried Ashley down a long hall until they entered a small room. A single metal restraining chair sat in the middle of the room with a large computer console on one side. A large metal cube was attached to the ceiling above the chair with two needle like arms hanging down from it.

"What is this place?"

"It is a device made to remove Las Plagas from the host body. Saddler had it made to find away to prevent the Plagas from being removed from a body easily. Ironically, it turned out the opposite effect."

"How does it work?"

"Direct injection of a special type of radiation. Very painful and it could kill the host. But considering the alternatives."

"Point taken! Power the machine up."

Ada let go of Ashley and went over to the computer console. "It will take a minute for the machine to warm up."

Ashley's eyes opened. She broke free from Leon and launched a spin kick to his head. Leon fell back in time to avoid the attack. "Take your time." Ashley lung at Leon. He side stepped her and Ashley crashed to the floor. "Not like I'm in a hurry."

Ashley stood up and charged again. Leon grabbed her wrist with his good arm and tried to fling her towards the chair. Ashley grabbed his wrist with her other hand and landed a kick to Leon's mid section. Leon was regretting not opting for the complete frontal armor Hunter had offered. Leon twisted his arm and tossed Ashley to the floor. She hooked her feet around Leon's ankle and brought him crashing down. Leon managed to roll himself onto his back as the girl landed on top of him. She pined his arm down with both of her hands. At least she couldn't choke him. Ashley opened her mouth and clamped her teeth onto his neck. "Damn it!" Leon's left arm suddenly came to life and he grabbed Ashley's head. He pulled her from his neck. Her teeth were red with his blood. Ashley had a feral look in her eye as she tried to push her head back at his neck.

All of a sudden, Ashley's eyes rolled back and she collapsed on top of Leon. Ada stood over the pair. "That is some hicky. Do all the girls throw themselves at you like this?"

"Very funny!" Leon pushed Ashley off of him and stood up. He felt his neck and found a nasty bite mark, but thankfully the blood was slowly stopping. "At least she didn't bite anything important."

"Lets get this over with before she wakes up."

Leon picked Ashley up with both arms and laid her down in the chair. He pressed a button on the arm and metal cuffs closed around her arms and legs. "Ready!"

Ada nodded and activated the machine. The twin needle arms began to move as they began to lock onto the parasite inside of Ashley. The arms pinpointed the spot and beams of green energy shot from their tips. Ashley began to scream as the beams engulfed her chest. Leon stepped back as the light intensified. The light lasted for a minute before dieing down. Ashley stopped screaming as the arms pulled away from her.

Ada looked at the computer monitor. "Parasite destroyed."

"Ashley!" Leon released the cuffs. The girl's eyes opened. They were back to being haze colored. She sat up and hugged Leon tightly. Leon returned the embrace as the girl cried into his shoulder. "Its alright!"

"I'm so sorry Leon!"

"Hey, it fine! In a few more years, I will probably kill for a young girl to attack me like that."

"Really?"

Leon just chuckled.

"Are you two finished?" Ada was leaning against the console with an annoyed look on her face.

Leon pushed Ashley away. "We need to keep moving." A loud roar echoed in the distance. "Hunter! He needs help." Leon checked his equipment and found himself without weapons save for his knife. He looked at the box on the ceiling. "Is this thing self contained?"

"Yeah! Just needs a power hook up."

"I have an idea!"

* * *

Hunter leapt onto the catwalk and fired the caster at Saddler. The plasma bolt impacted one of the legs and did little but singe the harden skin. The tail brought its scythe blade up and slammed it into the catwalk. The bone sliced through the catwalk and it began to collapse. Hunter ran and jumped through a skylight. He landed on the roof and took off in a run. Saddler smashed through the roof and chased after him. Hunter's caster beeped to indicated it was ready to fire another shot. He just needed to figure out where to shoot. The hunter spotted a crane attached to the roof of the building. Its magnetic clamp hung just past the end of the roof. Hunter's left wrist blades retracted as he pulled out a small metal disk from his bandoleer. He flung the disk and it sliced through the metal cable holding the clamp. Hunter sped up and jumped as he reached the end of the roof. He grabbed the now loose cable and swung around the arm of the crane. Saddler continued his charge and just managed to stop before falling off the roof. Hunter swing carried him behind the creature and he took careful aim at the small part of the body where all of the limbs were connected. He fired and the bolt impacted the exact center. The force of the blow knocked Saddler off the roof. Hunter released the cable and landed on the edge of the roof. As he looked down, one of Saddler's legs appeared and slammed into him. Hunter flew through the air and landed on a large construction platform. Saddler landed a few yards away. Hunter stood up and checked his caster. Still charging. Saddler started to move toward him. The hunter backed away as he tried to come up with a plan. He spotted a collection of metal girders hanging from a metal cable over the platform. Hunter pulled out another disk and tossed it at the cable. The disk cut the cable and sent the girders crashing on top of Saddler's head. Hunter didn't dare relax. He choice was right as Saddler's head busted out of the pile of girders. The creature roared and charged after him. The caster beeped and Hunter fired. The bolt impacted the large eye that was where Saddler's mouth had been. The creature cried out in pain and backed away a bit. A weakness. Hunter checked the caster. Charging. Now only if he could better exploit it. Saddler recovered and renewed his charge.

* * *

Ada and Ashley ran down a tunnel that emptied out into a rock cove. Over head was a large construction platform. They could hear roars and the groan of metal. Ashley looked up at the platform. "Isn't there something we could do?"

"We'd just be in the way. And besides, I promised Leon I would get you off this island."

"We just can't leave. They could die!"

"And how do you suppose we help them?"

"I might have something!" The Merchant appeared with his blue flame on his pole. A large metal case laid on the ground in front of him. "For a small fee of course."

Ada reached into a small pouch wrapped around her thigh. She pulled out a small collection of one hundred dollar bills. "You take American?"

"Who doesn't!" The Merchant took the money and counted it. "It is yours."

Ada knelt down and opened the case. A single shot rocket launcher with a red rocket loaded. "You have access to some nice toys."

"Only the best!"

Ada picked up the launcher. "Mind watching the girl for a few."

"Not at all."

Ada took off to find a way up to the platform.

* * *

Hunter impacted a support beam and fell to the platform. He rolled clear as one of Saddler's legs tried to impale him. He jumped to his feet and dodged as another leg tried to hit him. Hunter rook aim with his caster, but Saddler's tail slammed into his back and knocked the caster free of his grasp. He scrambled back to his feet and leapt clear of another tail swing. Hunter turn to face Saddler. The creature stared at him with his large eye. Hunter activated his wrist blades and readied for a final attack. Saddler began to move, but suddenly cried out in pain. A green beam of light shot through his leg. The skin boiled under the impact of the beam and it snapped off. The creature fell down off balance. Leon walked up with a large metal device on his right arm. A cable connected the device to a small pack on his back.

"Sorry it took me so long. Couldn't find my gun." Leon pressed a button on the device and it hummed. "Lets finish this thing!"

Hunter charged at Saddler as Leon fired. The green beam tore into one of Saddler's other legs like a lance. As it snapped free, Hunter leapt up and landed on top of Saddler's body. He plunged his wrist blades into the body and started to carve into it. The tail blade spun around and flew at Hunter. The hunter spotted the tail and jumped clear. The scythe blade slammed into Saddler's body. Saddler roared and fell down against a support beam. Leon took aim, but the device shut down.

"Out of power!" Leon tossed the weapon down along with the backpack.

"Leon!" A freight elevator rose up with Ada on it. She tossed him the rocket launcher.

"Thanks!" Leon caught the launcher and took aim. He pulled the trigger and the large red rocket fired. It flew true and impacted the large eye of Saddler. Saddler's head exploded and his body began to decompose. Leon sighed with relief and tossed the spent launcher down. "Great timing."

"I try!" The sound of a helicopter filled the air. A large military helicopter descended from the sky and hovered a few feet above the platform. "That would be my ride." She ran to it and jumped aboard.

Wesker poked his head out of the helicopter. "We'll meet again Leon!" The helicopter rose into the air and flew away.

* * *

Ada looked over to Maxwell and smiled. "So how does it feel? Your more like Wesker now."

"Do you have the sample?"

"Yes! But you failed to kill Leon!"

"No thanks to your interference."

"I doubt Wesker will see it that way."

Maxwell smiled and pulled out a plastic bag. A piece of metal covered in a green glowing liquid was inside it. "I have something to make up for it."

* * *

Leon watched the helicopter disappear. "Women!" He turned to Hunter. "We did it!" Hunter nodded.

A gust of wind took their attentions and a large vessel appeared in the sky. It slowly descended and a large ramp appeared from the under side. When the ramp touched the platform, a group of eleven predators walked out of the ship and stood in a line. In the center was the elder. He took one step forward.

"_The time has come! Claim your trophy!"_


	33. Final Choice

Time seemed to slow as Hunter stood in between the elder and Leon. Everything he had done up to the point had gone so far from his original plan. The parasite was his, but through out the course of his hunt, he had come to know the human as more than prey. He was a capable warrior and had proven to be a friend through out the journey. Hunter doubted he would have made it this far without Leon's aid. To claim his skull, while worthy of praise and honor, would also shame his honor on the inside. He saw not the soft meat whose skull was so highly valued, but a fellow hunter. Hunter glanced at the elder. The Dark Blood clan was on top of the social order of his race. Just being a member secured his status. With the parasite, he could retire from solo hunts. Find a mate or two and father a small breed of younglings. Teach another generation the ways of the hunt. A fine future.

Leon did his best not to look uncomfortable. A difficult thing to do considering a very large number of aliens stood nearby with their huge space ship hovering just feet above. He was beginning to wish he still had Saddler around.

"_Guan-thwei!"_ The elder took a step forward. _"We must leave soon. The soft meat's technology is primitive, but not completely useless."_

Hunter nodded his head slowly. He walked over and stood in front of Leon.

"Do what you have to do. Just see Ashley home. That's all I ask."

Hunter pulled out his hunting knife and looked at the fine edge for a moment. One cut and it would be over. He tossed the knife up and caught it by the blade. He held it out to Leon. Leon smiled and took the blade.

"Thank you?"

Hunter gripped Leon's shoulder and shook it. Leon mimicked the gesture and Hunter's mind was made up. He turned towards the elder and activated his left wrist blades.

"_You would choose to be with this soft meat rather than my clan?"_

"_This human is soft meat no longer. We have spilt blood on the same battlefield and have enjoyed the spoils of the hunt. To kill him now just for a trophy would taint my honor and I will never be able to hunt again."_

"_He has seen us."_

"_He will keep our secret. If you wish to slay him, I will stop you."_

The elder chuckled upon hearing Hunter's words. _"You have bested one elder, there is no question of your skill. But you are injured and your weapons few."_

"_My fire still burns."_

The elder smiled and signaled the two closest Predators. They removed his cape and ceremonial attachments on his armor. A third Predator stepped up and presented him with his helmet. The elder took it and put it. A fourth Predator walked up with two spears in hand. The elder took both weapons and tossed one to Hunter. _"Let us see how hot that fire burns."_

Hunter spun the spear and found his shoulder was still stiff. This wasn't going to be easy. The hunter held the spear ready to block an attack. The two slowly circled as the other Predators formed a semi-circle.

"_It seems a shame to lose such a cunning warrior. I will make sure your skull is well cared for and your story told."_

"_Then my meeting with the black warrior will be with a proud heart."_

The elder began to thrust, but a blue plasma bolt exploded in-between them. All eyes turned to Leon who held Hunter's Caster Pistol in his hand. "I can't help but to think this is all about me. Care to let me in on it, or should I just start firing?"

The ring of Predators began to move to attack, but the elder held his arm up to stop them. There was silence for over a minute before the last sound anyone expected happened. The elder laughed. The Predators looked to one another in confusion as The elder continued to laugh.

"_No fear despite all that is around him. He is as Hunter has said, a warrior worthy of us."_ The elder walked to Leon. The elder gripped his spear and it retracted. He held it out. Leon set the caster down and took the spear. The elder nodded and bowed slightly. The Predators behind him also bowed. The elder turned around and walked to Hunter. _"I would be honored to have you become my clan brother."_

"_The honor is mine. Please give me a moment for a farewell."_

"_Don't be long."_ The elder walked into the ship, followed closely by the other Predators.

Leon stepped up to Hunter as the last of the Predators disappeared into the ship. "Heading home?"

Hunter nodded.

"It isn't much!" Leon pulled out his combat knife. The very blade that had served him well during this mission. "But I'd like you to have it." He held the knife out.

The gesture was not lost to Hunter as such was the customs of his people. He took the blade and bowed. Leon also bowed. Hunter walked to the ship and stopped as he reached the ramp. He flipped up the left gauntlet guard and pressed a few buttons. He pulled the device off. He held it up for Leon to see and tossed it to the ground. He walked up the ramp and it began to retract.

Leon looked at the device and immediately understood. The island was going to blow. He took off in a sprint for the elevator. The elevator dropped quickly and he spotted Ashley at the bottom.

"Leon, what is going on?"

"The island is going to exploded. We have to find away off the island."

"Strangers!" The Merchant waved at them from a cave entrance. "This way." The trio ran down the small tunnel that opened out to a small dock. A speedboat and a jet ski were floating next to the dock. "You can have the jet ski." He tossed Leon the keys. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Leon jumped onto the jet ski and Ashley sat down behind him. "Hang on!" He revved the engine and took off down the water filled tunnel.

* * *

The Predator ship wasted little time ascending into the sky. Hunter stood on the main observation deck and watched the island vanish. He had set the bomb for three minutes, more than enough time for Leon to escape. He held the cylinder that contained The Master Sample in hand. He had the parasite and a worthy skull to add to his wall. His hunt was over. He saluted the planet as it began to shrink. The world of the soft meat had changed him.

"_It is hard to leave a world that you have hunted on for so long."_ The elder appeared next to Hunter. _"You have a tale worthy of our storytellers."_

"_The human, Leon. He deserves a part in the tale."_

"_He does. But I doubt it will be told. The way of things is that all others are prey and we are the hunters."_

"_What happens when the prey transcends their status as such?"_

"_Then we too must transcend."_ The elder turned to leave. _"But it is said that all that a hunter needs is a fire in his heart and courage in his soul. No one said they had to be just us."_ The elder left.

"_Until our hunts cross paths again."_

* * *

The speedboat and jet ski escaped the island just as the bomb Hunter had left exploded. The blast quickly covered the island and left little remaining. Leon stopped the jet ski and looked back at the sinking pieces of the island. "Not bad for a wrist bomb." He spotted The Merchant turning his boat. "Where are you off too now?"

"Africa! I hear things are going to get very interesting there soon. Another time, Stranger." The Merchant drove and disappeared over the horizon.

"So Leon. When we get back, how about putting in a little over time?"

"Sorry!"

"Thought not! Where did Hunter go?"

"Back home and I think it best we don't tell anyone else about him."

Ashley understood. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Good! Lets get going. I am dieing for a cheeseburger." Leon revved the engine and headed for shore.

END

* * *

Preview of Sequel

Leon ducked as the katana swung high, nearly cleaving his head off. Wesker face showed no emotion as continued his attacks. Leon blocked a hard downward thrust with his short sword. The strength of the blow caused him to fall to his knees. Wesker was quick to capitalize and ram his foot into Leon's chest. He hit the ground and slid a foot before coming to a stop. Leon started to get up, but the sharp point of Wesker's sword filled his vision.

"A valiant effort, but ultimately futile. Why do you still resist me?"

"You're a mad man."

"All great men are considered mad." He raised the sword. "Until the world is made to see him for what he truly is." He swung the sword down. The blade hit an invisible barrier and Wesker was forced to jump back. The air in front of Leon shimmered and a large armored humanoid appeared with a large set of blades on his right wrist. "You!"

The armored humanoid reached down and helped Leon up. "Hunter! What are you doing here?"

"Virus!"

"Fair enough!" Both turned to face Wesker.

Wesker simply readied his blade. "What makes you two think you can take me?" The air behind Hunter and Leon shimmered and six other armed Predators appeared. For the first time that Leon could remember, Wesker's stone face broke. "Good answer!"

**Predator Evil 5 is here!!!**

Coming Soon

Predator Evil: Enemy of Umbrella


End file.
